


My Hot Professor

by tzunna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, Vaginal Sex, alot of weird not funny jokes, bottoms have pussies, johnny is OLD, kissing your ex isnt a thing, p-panties?, professor johnny, slut jaehyun AYE, taeyong mom, this is cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 48,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzunna/pseuds/tzunna
Summary: oH NAWH! Jaehyun is failing Mr.Suh's class recently. But Mr.Suh might have a solution for that🌚
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so this story is just made by my imagination and I have a whole scenario in my head and i just wanted to write it uwu. THIS MY FIRST TIME so sorry if it's not the best lmfao. Also note that if you ever read this on wattpad but this on looks a bit different, it's because I edited it lol.

Jaehyun is currently a college junior, his days in college are like any other but maybe just a little bit interesting. He is well known for his OH such good looks, well-built body, cute personality and welp- everything else about him. He is the man of everyones dreams, students and even teachers all have heart eyes for him. Guess you could say he is also a bit of a slut, he goes out with anyone he could be with. Ever since he broke up with his ex, Jaehyun became sexually desperate or too horny. After having a one night stand, he just moves on like nothing just happened. He kept doing this until...He started growing interest on a certain someone. Johnny suh. The cold and mysterious professor, he was also the principal. And oh boy he is hot, he was tall, has a delicate yet structured faced, he has a cold but eye-catching personality(if that even makes sense). Just like Jaehyun, he is popular among the students and teachers, they tried everything to win his heart and well...get inside his pants. But as expected from the man, he rejected them all so coldly. There were rumors of him rejecting them by just leaving without saying a single word. There was so much rumours about him, starting from him having a big dick forcing students who failed his class to have sex with him( tho that is obviously not true and no one believes it)and more and more.

How did Jaehyun becomes one of his admirers? Is it because he's hot? yes of course. Is it because there's a rumour of him having a big dick?- yes confirmed by Jaehyun himself. But it's mostly because he wanted to know him better, maybe try winning his heart. But hey guess what? his dreams might come true.

One day, he failed Johnny's class...What's going to happen now?


	2. 1

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

***ring*(ringdingdong)**

A groan came out of Jaehyun's mouth, he then shuffles on his bed and brought his blanket up to his head. He definitely did NOT want to wake up, he didn't like it when something or someone bothers his sleep...nobody does. But then the alarm clock rings again and woke him up again.

***BOOM***

Jaehyun smacked the alarm clock real hard it broke. Finally, he got out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom. He lived in a very decent dormitory and he had one heck of luck as he didn't have a roommate, unlike his friends who all did.

After Jaehyun took a shower, he is deciding on what to wear. He ends up wearing a plain black T-shirt, black jeans with a belt and some Timberlands. He lets his hair the way it is, curly and kinda long, his hair used to be dark blue but it slowly faded and became an ashy grey with a few dark green highlights(his friend once called him a lawn).

The man grabbed his bag and others before he got out and locked the door. Luckily, he didn't have to run through the hallway today since he woke up rather earlier than usual. Jaehyun walked to a nearby café to get some coffee and breakfast. He didn't get to eat anything last night because he was too busy playing some game on his phone all night long.

When he got in, a bell ranged and the smell of coffee ran through his nostrils. After ordering, Jaehyun sat down in a table near the windows. Jaehyun chose there because he just thinks that it has a nice view, young children were playing around in the playground, loud laughs and giggles could be heard from them, there was a beautiful garden full of flowers too. He started thinking as he saw the kids, he always wanted a child for himself one day. Him and his future husband playing with the kids as they laugh in happiness.

The thought made him smile like a cute idiot, but his daydream was soon cut off when someone suddenly took chair in front of him and sat on it.

 **"Yo dude"** A short, young boy said with a sweet grin on his face.

 **"Oh hey Mark"** Jaehyun said lazily. **"Where's your boyfriend?"**

Mark immediately blushed at the question. **"Um, first off he isn't my boyfriend**. **Second, he needed to go back to his dorm to get ready since he forgot to bring his clothes"**

 **"Oh? he stayed in yours?"** Jaehyun asked teasingly with a devilish smirk, causing the younger to go bright red like a whole tomato.

 **"I-i um- WELL YES HE IS MY BEST FRIEND SO UH WHY NOT SLEEPOVER IN MINE-"** While Mark was failing to explain, the waitress gave Jaehyun his and Mark's order, who then muttered a small thank you.

**"Yeah yeah okay Mark I believe you"**

**"IT'S TRUE-"**

" **gUESS WHOSE BACK BITCHES-** "

Both Jaehyun and Mark snapped their necks only to be greeted by Donghyuck, the older just shrugs and walked out the café, the ' _couple_ ' then followed him as they yelled a 'Hey wait'.

While walking to college, the three chatted along and, of course, they can't have a talk without Markhyuck bickering like an old married couple. Jaehyun has known these two since they first got here, he was a junior while they were still a freshmen.

When the two had no idea where they were and just stands there like 2 lil idiots, Jaehyun was there to save the day. The two reminds him of himself last year when he was a freshman, young, dumb and broke. He helped them by taking a tour to the building and all that stuff, he even introduced them to his friends who welcomed them with wide arms. Most of the time, they would walk to college, hangout, and sometimes do projects together. Despite their closeness, he actually didn't know much about the two, like their family and stuff. Well, Donghyuck did tell a little bit about his, Mark kinda didn't really want to bring up about his family, not that Jaehyun mined or anything, he was just...curious.

* * *

Jaehyun got to his class and sat on a seat that he found after greeting his classmates. Jaehyun sure does has an expressionless face most of the time, which lead people to think he was emotionless and quiet, but they were wrong. Instead, he was very kind and polite to people. As he waits for class to start, he took out his phone and saw messages from his group chat.

💕 **Dumbasses** 💩

 **LucAss bieber**  
Guys I think I left the stove on-

 **mOrker**  
WHAT!

 **aNIME-**  
Bro this is the fourth time you left it on and they all exploded-

 **Sunshine**  
Kinda wished you were next to it when it did

 **Junguwu**  
Hyuckie he'll die- whos gonna gimme cuddles then :(

 **LucAss bieber**  
Aw babe- i won't die AND I WILL GIVE U ALL THE CUDDLEs-

 **Junguwu**  
uwu love u 💖

 **LucAss bieber**  
love u too💕💖

 **jEFFREY**  
ew

 **LucAs bieber**  
Bro ur just jealous cuz ur single ass can't relate

**mOrker**   
**^**

**jEFFREY**  
I won't hesitate to get out of this class and hunt u down-  
And mark aren't u 'single' as well

 **mOrker**  
uh  
oop gotta go-

_**mORker Has left the chat** _

**Sunshine**  
🌚

 **LucAss bieber**  
Guys i think i heard an explosion-

Jaehyun lets out a small giggle, he was grateful to have such nice and fun friends...Well yeah they can be stupid and he's 100% sure they don't have any braincells, but he still loves and cares for them. He then immediately put down his phone when the sound of door closing emitted. A tall, muscular figure walked in front of the class and sat down at his chair desk after saying his greetings, it lead almost all of the students inside to shut up and mutter out a few mornings.

The handsome tall figure is...well you guess it...Johnny suh. Jaehyun couldn't help but stare at him in awe, that deep and husky voice constantly replaying in his head. Jaehyun dreams about him all day everyday, he once or twice or even more had a wet dreams about him too. He was just too irresistible to not look at. He kept staring at those beautiful biceps, the man was wearing a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black pants and a simple leather belt. His hair was light brown and styled to the back. Jaehyun looked at his belt and oh boy he started thinking dirty, imagining Johnny taking the belt off and tie him up with it. The thought soon vanished as Johnny started talking, that such deep but soft voice was absolute music to his ears.

Jaehyun wonders what he would sound like when he's mad...Must be hot. Johnny teaches English and literature, Jaehyun is pretty good in English since he's been to America for 4 years when he was younger, but he sucks at literature. As expected from the young man, he wasn't paying attention to the studies whatsoever, all he's doing is staring at the man of his dreams upfront, simping on that hot and deep voice while daydreaming. again.

* * *

The class soon ended with him not learning anything. When he got out of class he continued his day like usual.

 **"Hey Hyung"** Mark said with Donghyuck beside him with his hand on Mark's waist.

Jaehyun nodded and the three started walking back to their respective dorms, except for Mark, he had his own house which isn't that far from college. When he got back, he unlocks his door and puts his stuff away as he got in. Later taking a quick shower and puts on a loose white t-shirt with sweatpants. He flops his body down on the soft bed and opens his phone.

💕 **Dumbasses** 💩

**LucAss bieber  
** It exploded  
Fire trucks are circling my house  
I'm homeless now

 **aNIME-**  
I'm not letting you stay in my dorm again  
sicheng is with me

 **wonwon**  
Yep

 **Sunshine**  
Great! :D  
now go scream at other people and rot in the streets-  
we already have loud people ( **@mOrker)** in this group  
we don't need the loudest one

 **mOrker**  
 **^**  
I can't stand his constant shouting- I almost went deaf when I'm near him  
also- wAIT A DAMN MINUTE  
HYUCK FUCK U-  
I AIN'T LOUD

 **Sunshine**  
First off okay wait there  
Second u loud as fuck last night-

_**mORKER has been exposed and left the chat** _

**jEFFREY**  
🌚🌚🌚

**aNIME-**

🌚🌚🌚

 **wonwon**  
🌚🌚🌚

 **LucAss bieber**  
🌚🌚🌚  
But srsly tho im homeless  
Can i pls stay at on of urs?

 **Junguwu**   
****u can stay in mine :D

 **LucAss bieber**  
:D

Jaehyun put his phone down and charges it, he's gonna have so much fun bullying Mark tomorrow. And soon he drifted to sleep.


	3. 2

**_Third_ ** **_-person P.O.V_ **

Jaehyun started the morning as usual. Constant groans and shuffling and cursing why the heck does college exist. After taking a quick shower he decided to where a white-graphic tee with a brown jacket and some jeans. After all that he took his stuff and went out. Along the way of walking he met up with Donghyuck, he was wearing a black graphic shirt with a dark blue jacket, some chain necklaces and odd blue pants with scribbles(I think it's khaki).

The weird thing is that Mark's not with him, Donghyuck and Mark are usually **always** together. So Jaehyun ask.

**"Where's Mark? You're usually with him."**

Donghyuck shrugs. **"** **He's too embarrass to get out of the house after what happen yesterday, when I made him get out he threatens to rip and burn my Micheal Jackson posters"**

Jaehyun snorts. **"Knew you two were dating"**

 **"We've been dating for 2 years now, Mark's too shy to tell, even tho it's kinda obvious we are"** Hyuck said.

 **"Is it true you aren't virgins anymore?"** Jaehyun asked even tho he knows because there are times where Mark comes with hickeys and walks weirdly.

 **"Pfft, isn't it obvious? Of course we aren't virgins! We once did it at my dorm and we got a shit load of complaints"** Donghyuck laughs as he recalls what happened, Mark was so embarrassed he didn't go to college for 3 days straight.

**"You're both too young to do those kinds of things"**

**"Says the one who lost his virginity at age 14-"**

**"15!"**

**"That's still- okay whatever hyung I believe you"** Donghyuck said with a tone full of sarcasm.

While the two was still roasting each other, they both stop to see Mark talking with a rather familiar man. Jaehyun wanted to call him but when he saw the man he suddenly couldn't bring himself to do so. Why was Mark talking to Johnny? And is Johnny laughing!? It was a view to behold. Nobody once saw him laugh... Sure he smiles but it was pretty rare. Odd thing is that ever since Mark enrolled, Johnny was a bit more lively and smiley. _'What's the relation between the two? Why are they so close'_ Jaehyun kept asking himself. When he looked at Donghyuck, he was gone- wait what? He saw Donghyuck talking to the two and oh boy Jaehyun was more confused than ever. Then he saw Johnny looking at him and he swore his eyes went dark for a second, the man then walks away towards the building after saying goodbye to the couple. Jaehyun just stood there and all the questions kept wondering around his peanut brain.

 **"HYUNG! Earth to JAEHYUN-"** Mark shouted while snapping his fingers in front of Jaehyun.

**"huh?"**

**"Come on we gotta go"**

Jaehyu nodded and walked behind the two boys.

* * *

Jaehyun has been thinking about what happened earlier through out the day. He didn't even pay attention to the class, he was just so curious...Was he jealous? well a lil bit, he wishes he was the one making him laugh. The thought kept going around his head all day long, until someone decides to snap him out of it.

 **"Jaehyunie? Hyunniee.."** Jungkook tries to call out. Jungkook was his first friend here, they were the same age so they get along pretty quick. The _'get along'_ escalated to the point they started sleeping together. The two didn't mind at all tho, since they enjoyed each others company and it was mutual. 

**"What is it kookie?"**

**"What's** **wrong? You've been...** **quiet lately"**

**"It's nothing...Just thinking"**

**"Want me to help you freshen up your mind?"** Jungkook asked with his cute lil bunny smile, _How is he still single?_

 **"Yeah...how are you going to help?"** Jaehyun wonders.

 **"Hmm...just get ready, I'll come to your dorm, I wanna take you somewhere"** Jungkook explained. Jaehyun was curious where is he going to take him...Tho he has a slight feeling of what it's going to be.

 **"Okay, bye kookie"** Jaehyun bid farewell.

 **"See you later hyunnie~,"** Jungkook said. So cute uwu.

* * *

When Jaehyun got back, he started changing his clothes to a fresh new one. After he was done, he suddenly got a message from Jungkook.

_**🐰Kookie💖** _

_**🐰**_ **Kookie** _ **💖**_  
Whatcha wearin

 **Jaehyuniee🍑**  
Uh

U?

 **🐰Kookie💖**  
Nice

**Jaehyuniee🍑**  
Do I never not wear something nice?  
Also why are you in the gym?-

🐰 **Kookie💖**  
You once wore an ugly ass blue jumper to a party with your brown carrot hair-  
And uhh working out

**Jaehyuniee🍑**

****

**🐰Kookie💖  
** Ay two can play in this-

**Jaehyuniee** 🍑  
u bunny lookin ass better take that back-

**🐰Kookie 💖**   
**👀**

****

**Jaehyuniee 🍑**

****

**🐰Kookie💖**  
Im outside  
Open the damn door.

 **Jaehyuniee🍑**  
No.

🐰 **Kookie** 💖  
Welp time to get these muscles to use.

 **Jaehyuniee🍑**  
Huh?  
Wym  
wait...  
I swear if u break the door-

 **🐰Kookie💖**  
Too late bitch

_***BAAM*** _

**"juNGKOOK YOU BUNNY LOOKIN ASS I WILL FUCKIN-"**

**"Can you shut up-"**

**"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SHUT UP WHEN U BROKE THE DAMN DOOR"**

**"don't worry I'll pay for your door, now get yo ass out!"**

Jaehyun walkout passes Jungkook without locking the door cuz there's absolutely no door to lock. Nowthe two are walking side by side bickering bout the damn door.

**"Didn't I tell you I'll pay for it"**

**"when!? How am I going to stay in my room without a door"**

**"you can stay in mine-"**

**"I'm not going to stay at your dirty ass room- the last time I went there it smells like banana milk- and THERES UNDERWEARS ALL OVER THE PLACE"** Jaehyun shouted. He definitely did not want to back to his place cuz it's disgusting. How come Jungkook never clean his room? Guess that's why he's still single.

**"I cleaned it don't worry"**

**"Why?"**

" **bro** "

**"No, I mean how? Did you plan on breaking my door or something-"**

**"what no... a-a friend of mine visited me yesterday so I decided to clean up."** Jungkook explained. That's weird, he didn't even clean up when Jaehyun visited even tho he told him we were coming. Also, DID HE STUTTER!?

* **gasps*"Did the all-mighty Jungkook stutter-** "

**"I DID NOT"**

**"YEAH YOU DID- so whose this** ** _friend of yours hmm?"_** Jaehyun asked teasingly. As expected Jungkook started blushing furiously.

**"I-i um, his name is Taehyung-"**

**"OOOO- hIM! I knew it! No wonder every time you meet him you blush and get all weird-"**

**"yeah....he once called me and asked what am I on meaning where I was but I was panicking..so I said I was on cocain-"**

Jaehyun burst to laughter to the point people around him stared at the two. **"I KNOW YOU'RE STUPID BUT NOT THAT STUPID-"** Jaehyun said while wiping up a tear.

**"sHUT UP- WHAT WILL YOU SAY IF YOU WERE ME!?"**

**"Well-"**

**"Ok shut up we're here"**

Jaehyun looks away and saw that they were into what seems to be a...arcade. Jungkook took Jaehyun's hand and rushed inside. After that, Jungkook decided to pay for the tickets which lead Jaehyun to argue that he didn't have to. **"Shush hyunie, this is one of my way of saying sorry after the door thing"**

**"You do know this isn't enough to pay for what you did?"**

**"Yeah yeah I'll think of something. NOW LEZGO!"** Jungkook shouted and took Jaehyun with him.

The two had fun playing in the arcade with of course a challenge who can gain the most tickets. With Jaehyun's competitive ass, he was determined to win. But to no avail, he lost by only 2 tickets away...What he had left was shame and a very happy jumpy Jungkook.

After all that, they went to a nearby restaurant to eat.

 **"So..tell me more about Taehyung"** Jaehyun said while munching on some kimchi.

" **Well..he's cute, handsome as heck have you seen that godly looks! But when he smiles-oh god it's so CUTE! He's boxy smile for me is what makes him so URGH! He's really kind and sweet, tho some people think he's weird... But I don't think that at all! He's wonderful and perfect-"** Jungkook explained with so much passion and admiration. He's really whipped for this said man huh. After what feels like minutes of constant blabbering of Jungkook talking about the man of his dreams, Jaehyun asked.

**"Why don't you ask him out?"**

With that being said, Jungkook immediately stopped talking and puts his head down.

 **"I-i don't think he likes me...well not think I mean I'm sure he doesn't,"** Jungkook said with such a sad and disappointed face.

**"What makes you think that? Kookie you're a wonderful person-"**

**"Nu it's not about that...I once asked him if he likes anyone and he said he didn't like anyone at the moment"** Jungkook said sadly....It hurts Jaehyun to see his best friend so heart broken.

**"When you ask him that...how did he react?"**

**"Uh well...he went red but I thought I was being delusional so I brushed it off"** Jungkook explained with such an innocent tone that made the older want to slap him right there and then.

 **"** **Bruh, you dense piece of shit!** **"** Jaehyun shouted so loudly everyone in the restaurant diverted their attentions at him, he instantly said a faint sorry before continuing to shout but quietly at this dense and stupid bunny lookin-

**"Okay Hyun can you stop shouting? What did I do?"**

**"What do you think!?"**

**"Uh..."**

**"Exactly, If he blushed after being asked who he likes...what do you think that means hm?"** Jaehyun ask.

 **"Umm....uh...** **I don't know-"**

 **"Jesus- it means he does like someone Kook!"** Jungkook's mouth made an O shape as he nods at the statement.

 **"Really? Well okay I get that but that doesn't mean he likes** **_me_ H** **yun"**

 **"Well yes but no, but can you at least try to ask him out? What** **_if_ ** **he likes you back? Well I'm 100% sure he does tho"**

 **"I..I dunno Jaehyunie....What if he doesn't like me back? I don't want the same thing to happen"** Jungkook said with a faint painful tone. The last time Jungkook confessed to someone, he was harshly rejected. After that, he wouldn't want to talk to anyone for weeks.

 **"Maybe just try? Plus if he did reject you I'll be there...But I'm sure he won't tho, he has heart eyes for you Kook trust me"** Jaehyun ensures the younger with a genuine and sweet smile.

 **"Thanks Hyunie"** Jungkook smiles.

 **"Yep I'm the best, now come on let's go"** After they both paid, even tho Jungkook said he will, Jae threatens to tell Taehyung himself...So here they are.

 **"You should take your stuff first since you're staying in mine H** **yun"**

**"Ah shit...I forgot bout that"**

After Jaehyun took his stuff in his dorm the two went to Jungkook's home. He lives in a small apartment not so far from college. He couldn't risk having a roommate who isn't his friends since he wasn't that much of a fan of social interactions.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> cringy sex
> 
> quic note:  
> the smut here will be different than the one in wattpad cuz I'm gonna edit alotta shit.

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

_**~Jungkook's house~** _

**"Make yourself at home Hyun"** Jungkook says before running to his room.

Jaehyun soon took a quick tour around the apartment, it was definitely a lot cleaner than the last time he has been here. The latter then sat down on the couch and turned the TV on as he looks for a good show or movie to watch. After a while, he heard faint footsteps getting louder and louder, only for Jungkook to sit beside him.

 **"What were you doing?"** Jaehyun ask.

**"Uhh just cleaning"**

**"You told me you already cleaned?-"**

**"Well yeah but that doesn't exactly mean my room is also included"**

**"Yeah okay whatever"** The two continued watching whatever they were watching until Jaehyun got bored and had an idea. He scooted closer to Jungkook and sat on his lap-

 **"Hyun what are you-** "

Before Jungkook can continue, Jaehyun suddenly smashed his lips with the younger. At first, Jungkook was quite surprised, but he kissed back anyways. The two started kissing hungrily with full of need. Jungkook's hands roaming around starting from Jaehyuns thighs all the way to his ass than have a quick squeeze which led Jaehyun to let out a breathy moan.

Jaehyun pulled out to catch his breath. Jungkook carried him by his hands-on Jaehyun's waist and walked to his room. Jaehyun was thrown to his bed and the two started taking off their clothes, tho Jaehyun took longer cuz he had a belt and stuff. Before he was done taking off his clothes Jungkook jumped on top of him and start attacking his neck leaving red marks. Jaehyun moaned at the feeling, it's been a while since he's last done it.

Jungkook then starts kissing his chest and sucked his nipples and one hand playing with his other. This lead Jaehyun to moan even louder, he just hopes the walls are sound-proof. After Jungkook is done he took a lube and condom, he squirts lube to his fingers and slowly pushed 3 fingers to Jaehyun's entrance.

 **"a-ahh-"** Jaehyun moaned, he started wishing Johnny was the one stretching him open, his name all over Jaehyun's mind. Jungkook pulled his fingers out, Jaehyun wanted to whine for the sudden emptiness but soon Jungkook rammed his pp to Jaehyun's entrance.

 **"oH SHIT-"** Jaehyun moaned out, Jungkook didn't even warn him. He was bigger than average so it's going to take a while to adjust, but Jaehyun was used to it so Jungkook started thrusting into him slowly till it got faster in inhuman speed. Jaehyun was just a moaning mess, chanting Johnny's name like a mantra in his head. After awhile Jaehyun felt his stomach tightened

 **"I-am close-"** Jungkook just started ramming into him faster and faster which lead Jaehyun to scream while white-ropes spurt all over his and Jungkook stomach. Jungkook chased after his own orgasm and finally came in the condom, he pulled out which lead Jaehyun to whimper. Jungkook took the condom off and threw it away, he took a wet town and cleaned both him and Jaehyun.

 **"You can rest hyunnie"** Jaehyun heard Jungkook said before shutting his eyes closed.

* * *

When Jaehyun woke up, he felt his entire lower area hurting or more specifically his ass which leads him to groan a lot. He looked to his side to see no one beside him, he got up and looked for a shirt and boxers to use. Jaehyun got out to the kitchen to see Jungkook eating cereals.

**"Morning Hyun, you can take pain-killers there in the left cabinet"**

Jaehyun nodded and walked while limping towards the cabinet. He took it out and eat some while chugging on water. He sat across Jungkook who happily eating his cereal.

 **"Hungry?"** Jungkook ask

 **"yep"** Jungkook got up and prepare cereal for Jaehyun since he can't cook for shit, he even once cooked a knife.

After their done with their breakfast, Jaehyun took a shower cuz Jungkook already did last night. When he got in he neck was full of hickeys, damn Jungkook was wildin. After a quick shower he puts on the foundation on his neck to cover them, not that he was ashamed, he didn't want Johnny to see them. He got out and put on some clothes, wore a white T-shirt underneath a blue cardigan jacket and some black pants he could find. Jungkook was wearing a red sweatshirt, black jeans, timberlands and long earrings since he likes using them.

They took their bags and stuff and got out while Jungkook locks his door.

**"Kook, when will you confess your love?"**

**"Um, maybe today? I don't know Hyun. Also did you just asked that after we fu-"**

**"Shush, I was just asking...plus this could be our last time doing it after you confess sooo...thats why I um..yeah."** Jaehyun said.

**"Oh...are you sad?"**

**"what!? No of course not, actually I'm really happy you found someone kook"** Jaehyun said with a smile that shows his dimples.

**"Really? Well I'm glad you support me but I know your problem when it comes to sex-"**

**"Sure I'll be a bit lonely but hey I just need to find someone so no problem"**

**"Ya know Hyun doing that is not really healthy...You should find someone who can love and do it with instead of looking for someone and throw them away"** Jungkook said with a bit of worry. The two have been friends for 3 years, Jungkook knew about his friends' habits and needs. At first, he shrugged it off, but as times pass by he was worried about him.

 **"I know kook...I actually have may or may not like someone at the moment.."** Jaehyun said while his ears went bright pink.

 **"What!? Are you serious!? It's about time bro-"** Jungkook shouted so loudly the people on the streets looks at him weirdly.

 **"Quiet down...yes I'm being serious! But there is uh...a problem"** Jaehyun said with a bit of disappointment. He knew dating a professor from your own college is a big no-no. It could get Johnny to losing his career and him being kicked out, and he definitely didn't want that.

**"Oh... Then what's the problem?"**

**"This person is.. Well... Our professor."**

**"What! Well, it's not wrong liking our professor but you do know it's against the rule?"**

**"I know I know...That's the problem, guess I'm not allowed to love huh"** Jaehyun sounded sad and disappointed. He only ever dated once and it was with his ex which only lasted for 3 years. Sure it was kinda long but he realized they weren't meant to be so they decided to break it off. He lost contact with him ever since he graduated and it made him sad since they knew each other for quite a long time.

**"Of course not Hyunn! You're still 20, you have plenty of years to find someone. Plus...I might have an idea tho"**

**"Idea? If its a stupid one-"**

**"okay guess not...I just think that maybe you and uh whoever this person is can hide your relationship, like a secret relationship**!"

**"Jungkook that's...actually a good idea"**

**"See, I'm a genius!"**

**"But..."**

**"Oh great- don't tell me you're not sure that he likes you back.."**

**"Yep, that's exactly- how you know it's** **a he** _**?** _ **"**

 **"Jae you're gayer than ever of course it's a** _**he"** _

**"Fuck you kook"**

**"Isn't last night enough for you?"**

**"I-"**

**"Hyung!"** A loud voice startled the two boys. They went to see Mark and Donghyuck walking towards them

 **"Welp time to go then! See you later hyun"** Jungkook said while walking away.

**"Hey! Good luck on confessing!"**

**"Thanks!"** Jungkook flashed his bunny smile before running to who seems to be Taehyung.

 **"Hey you two"** Jaehyun said to the two young boys. Then they start walking to the building while Markhyuck is bickering.again.

 **"Hey hyung?"** Donghyuck ask.

**"Hm?"**

**"Why are you limping?"**

Jaehyun chocked on air and start coughing vigorously. The two boys didn't know about the _relationship_ between him and Jungkook. Shockingly nobody does.

 **"U-um it's nothing okay so bye have a good day!"** Jaehyun said as he runs to his class leaving a confused Mark and a smirking Donghyuck.

* * *

Jaehyun's sitting in his chair playing some game on his phone. Until not long after he got a message.

**💕Dumbasses💩**

**LucAss bieber**  
Y'all wanna sleepover

 **Junguwu**  
I want a sleepover uwu

 **wonwon**  
ME TOO!!

 **aNIME-**  
If sicheng is coming im coming

 **jEFFREY**  
Whipped

 **Sunshine**  
 **^**  
But I thought you're homeless

 **LucAss bieber**  
Got a new house, it's bigger so maybe we CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT

**mOrker**  
Lucass you rich motherf*cker-  
im in

 **jEFFREY**  
Ye sure why not  
When is it?

 **Sunshine**  
Me and mark is free on sat

 **aNIME** -  
same

**wonwon**   
**^**

**LucAss bieber**  
Welp Saturday it is  
Yall BETTER BRING SNACKS OR ELSE I AINT LETTING YOU IN

**jEFFREY**   
**😒**

Jaehyun put down his phone when he heard footsteps and gasps. He can feel his aura from where he's sitting. When Jaehyun went to see the man. He can feel his insides literally burning. He was wearing- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD- Jaehyun nor the other students cannot process what the heck the man in front of them is wearing. He was wearing some kind of shiny black leather jacket that has only one button-up front since he isn't wearing anything underneath the jacket, his pants are the same type of material with a black belt. His brown hair is a bit longer too till his bangs cover his eyes.

(Smth like that but the jacket covers his abs oop👀)

Jaehyun had to shook his head to know if this is a dream. He looked back and nope, this isn't a dream. Jaehyun can feel his pants tighten just the more he looks at the man in front. Despite the jacket, he can clearly see his abs peeking out when he moves. Johnny started his lesson like he isn't killing like what? 20 people in front of him. Jaehyun's peanut brain is all over the place, he isn't paying attention to anyone but Johnny, his abs showing once in while, his deep-soothing voice makes him think about very dirty things. He couldn't put a stop to his brain, until...

 **"Jaehyun?"** Johnny called out.

That voice went straight to his dick. 'Wait did he just called me!?' Jaehyun thought, the man never once called his name before, well except the time when he was a freshman but that was only once! Jaehyun always thought Johnny didn't know him or just think he's like any other students. He looked up to see the man looking straight at him with...a smirk? Why would he- did he just- Oh boy Jaehyun cannot process what just happened. He had to respond so he...

 **"y-yes?"** He had to stutter huh? Blame his dick for acting like this.

 **"Do you** **know the answer to this?"** Johnny said after letting out a small chuckle.

Oh god now Jaehyun was really confused, his non-existent brain cells are malfunctioning every time the man spoke. He looked up to the board, oh, luckily it was an easy thing so he answered but of course, with a few words stumbling, bless the heavens it doesn't have anything to do with literature. After he answered Johnny gave a small smile and nodded, which made a few students let out small gasps. Did Jung Jaehyun made the one and only Johnny suh smile other than Mark Lee? yeah he did. Jaehyun himself couldn't believe it, it kinda gained his hopes.

The thought of him and Johnny together in his mind, but he immediately brushed it off, there is no 'him and Johnny' he thought. It made him...sad and disappointed that he couldn't be with the man of his dreams. The class soon ended and everyone left the class, Jaehyun was the last one to get out. When he walking out a voice called for him.

 **"** **Jaehyun? Do you mind if you come to my office when you're done with your classes? I need to talk to you about...something"** Johnny stated. Wait what? That was the longest sentence Jaehyun ever heard from him. Usually it was just calling out his name and stuff. Jaehyun looked back to see Johnny cleaning up his stuff.

 **"U-um...sure I-i don't mind at all"** 'dammit Jaehyun why are you stuttering' he thought. But what is that _something?_

 **"Great, well see you later Jaehyun"** Johnny said while smiling. It was one of the most beautiful thing Jaehyun have seen, he blushed and nodded.

 **"S-see you later"** Jaehyun smiled showing his dimples making Johnny dying inside and waddled out to the door, Jaehyun swore he heard him say 'cute'

He wonders what does Johnny need from him.


	5. 4

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

_**~Johnny's office~** _

***knock knock***

**"Come in"**

When the door opened, there's was small brown hair peaking inside.

 **"Hey dad"** Mark said closing the door behind him.

 **"Hey Markie, what's up?"** Johnny responded, happy seeing his son.

**"My grades-"**

Johnny fake laughs **"Actually you suck at Math, but seriously what's up?"**

**"Uh I just wanted to say I'm not going home today...I'll be with Hyuck"**

**"Aren't you always with him-"**

**"Not all the time"** Mark said with a shy finger motion.

**"Ye ye okay you can go, just remember to use protection-"**

**"Excuse me?!** Mark jumped on his dad choking him with his small hands- then a knock came along. The door opened to see Jaehyun shocked at the view his seeing right now.

 **"Oh am I interrupting- Mark?"** Jaehyun asked confused to see his friend attempting to choke Johnny for some reason.

**"Oh hey hyung Sorry you had to see that...He's being an ass so I had to-"**

**"Did you just call me an ass?"** Johnny asked Mark looking offended.

 **"Uh oop gotta go then- bye Hyung see you tomorrow!!"** Mark exclaimed running out the room. Jaehyun is like the next level confused- more confused than the time when you start a test and you already don't know the first question-

 **"Sorry for Mark's attitude"** Johnny said.

 **"Huh? N-no I don't mind at all! I've seen worst actually"** Jaehyun explained. It was true, Mark can be an ass at times and he can go from wanting to hug him and call him precious to wanting to punch him in the face.

 **"Worst? Oh well he still hasn't hit puberty yet"** Johnny chuckles.

 **"Anyways...I wanted to talk to you about something"** He continued.

 **"A-and what w-would that be?"** Jaehyin immediately went nervous. He was scared he would get in trouble, he didn't know what went wrong?

 **"It's your grades Jaehyun... You're failing my class"** Johnny sighs.

Wait what? How? He was perfectly fine when he did English- oh... Damn it.

 **"Oh... It's literature isn't it?"** He can't fail classes anymore, his parents did anything for him to go to college. If you fail one class, the rest of your scores would be pointless. Johnny nodded.

 **"You know this isn't your first time, your English is perfectly fine but... The other?"** Johnny said. True, this wasn't the first time he failed this class. Johnny gave him chances but he failed to do so.

**"I don't know what to do about it Jaehyun... I gave you your chances but to no avail...you failed to bring your grades up"**

**"I-I... Is there anything else I can do? Please"** Jaehyun almost teared up, he couldn't risk dropping out yet. **"...Anything?"** Johnny said...Jaehyun looked up to see Johnny looking straight at his eyes, it was dark. What must Johnny mean about anything?

 **"yes- anything. Please"** Jaehyun pled. To this Johnny got up and heading towards where Jaehyun is standing, it made him a whole lot more nervous... What is he doing? Johnny got closer and Jaehyun steps backward till he hits a wall behind him. Shit. Now they were only a few centimeters away, Jaehyun could feel his breathing from where he's standing. Then Johnny went closer to his ear and whispered. 

**"I might have a** **solution"** He said it oh teasingly it made Jaehyun's knees weak.

 **"I..."** Jaehyun trembles, he couldn't really speak...wonders what solution the tall man has.

 **"Wouldn't you like to know Jaehyunie? "** Johnny said so seductively it made Jaehyun whimper.   
  
  


_**~Taekook**_ 💞 _ **~**_

**"Hyung?"** Jungkook called out, it was finally time he confesses to the man. He's been in love since his 2nd year here. Taehyung looked back to see a panting Jungkook.

 **"Kookie? You okay? Do you need anything?"** Taehyung asked with worry.

**"Huh? Yes I'm fine and yes I do need something"**

**"And what's the-"** Before Taehyung could finish his sentence Jungkook took his wrist and dragged him to a park nearby college. There was no one around the place so Jungkook thought it would be the best place to confess.

**"Kookie? Where are you-"**

**"We're here"** Jungkook said after the two arrived there.

 **"Sorry if I worry you... I just wanted to tell you somewhere private so yeah"** Jungkook explained. While the man in front of him looks full of confusion, 'what does Jungkook want to tell? ' Taehyung thought.

**"It's fine kook... So watcha need to tell?"**

Jungkook took a deep breath and exhaled, already preparing a speech in his head. He took Taehyung's hands with his own and said.

 **"Hyung, I wanted to tell how much of a wonderful person you are. You're the most beautiful, kind, sweet person I've ever met. When we first met, I thought I had a love at first sight. You were and still am the most beautiful person I've met, no one can top you off. Not only the outside but also the inside, you're sweet, loving, affectionate. I love absolutely everything about you. My heart flutters every time you show me that oh so cute smile. You're like my little tiger and I want you all myself but in a good way because that sounds selfish"** Jungkook took in a breath cuz he talked way too long and soon continues.

 **"I want to say I like you- no scratch that I** **l** **ove** **you... So much you have no idea. I love you Kim Taehyung"** Jungkook finishes...he said all that with his whole heart. He looked at Taehyung who seems to be awe-struck. His eyes so wide and mouth a Lil bit opened. Jungkook was scared of the possibilities the man in front of him might say.

**"I-i understand if you don't feel the same-"**

**"N!"** Taehyung shouted, making Jungkook flinched.

 **"I-i mean... Sorry I shouted heh but I love you too so so much. I was just shocked that you like me too so I couldn't say anything"** Taehyung said while blushing. His curly black bangs covering his eyes so Jungkook puts his hand out to touch it. The action made Taehyung even redder if possible.

**"Really? You mean it?"**

**"Of course I mean it, I love you too Jeon Jungkook"** Taehyung confesses with his cheeks bright red and flashes his box smile. Jungkook smiled who then leans in to connect lips with the love of his life. Taehyung was shocked at first but then kisses back, the kiss was full of passion and love. Jungkook separated the kiss, stands on one knee, took out his ring he was wearing and ask.

**"Kim Taehyung, the love of my life, I know I haven't even ask you to date me yet and I'm already doing this. But I don't need to cuz I'm 100% you're all I need. Will you marry me?"**

Taehyung was a crying mess, the fact he got proposed even they haven't even dated.

 **"Even if it's too soon, yes!"** Jungkook smiled while showing his bunny teeth, taking Taehyung's hand and puts the ring in, tangling their fingers together.

**"I-it's beautiful kookie..."**

**"I will get you a real one-"**

**"No it's okay! I actually love it"** Taehyung smiles. The two look at each other's eyes and kiss full of love.

**"I love you Tae"**

**"I love you too Kookie"**


	6. 5

**_Jaehyun P.O.V_ **

**"Wouldn't you** _**like to know Jaehyunnie?"** _

I feel my knees getting weaker every time he speaks. I couldn't breathe properly and my chest kept rising up and down, begging for air.

 **"Answer me"** Johnny said so dominantly. I could smell him from where I am, he smells like a combination of nature and cologne, it was intoxicating. The words I wanted to let out was just in the tip of my tongue. I opened my mouth but no words were said so all I could do was nod.

 **"With words baby"** _Baby_ \- Did he just called me that!? It rolled off his tongue so smoothly. His face was so close, I could feel his deep breaths in the side of my neck.

 **"Y-yes"** I finally managed to squeak out. My heart was beating faster and faster.

Johnny hums and took a step back and I felt like I could breathe again.

 **"Oh okay then"** Johnny said with a sweet smile.

 **"Then we should meet someday so I could tutor you? Well if you don't mind of course."** He continued. Wait what? Tutor? Gosh that definitely wasn't what I thought. Fuck my peanut brain for thinking such dirty things. What was I thinking anyway? Of course Johnny doesn't want to have sex with me. Guess the rumors were definitely not true.

 **"T-tutor? I'm fine with it...I guess."** I spoke with a hint of disappointment, I hope he didn't catch it. I narrow my eyes to the side, not bothering to look at him.

 **"You sound disappointed Jaehyun"** 'Shit' I thought. I felt my ears and cheeks bring up, I opened my mouth but... What am I supposed to say? I hear footsteps getting closer and closer to me. This is Deja vu. When I looked up, I saw him staring deeply into me, his brown eyes darkening. My heart started racing again, breathing in controllably, looking everywhere but him. Then I felt a hand on my chin and gasps.

 **"You wanted to do something else, did you?"** Johnny said while griping onto my chin so I could look at him. His eyes were darker than the night. I turned redder if that's even possible, I never felt exposed before. I heard him chuckle deeply and let go of my chin.

 **"Guess I was right"** He stepped back and took his stuff from his desk. The taller then looked back at me.

 **"Well, do you wanna come with me?"** I was too overwhelmed to know what he meant so I just nodded. Johnny smiled and opened the door, telling me to come out. So I did just that, I hopped off the room with him following. Johnny closed and locks the door behind. He walked off to the parking lot while I follow behind him with my fingers fiddling with each other. I was a bit nervous I guess, the students around us were while staring and whispering.

It made me even more nervous so I stood closer to Johnny, the man made me feel more at ease... I didn't know why but, he feels like home, his presence was welcoming. It felt odd since when he was teaching, his aura was cold and intimidating. But the man beside me was the exact opposite, warm and welcoming.

We reached the parking lot and he opened the passenger door for me, indicating that I should go inside. 'What a gentleman' I thought. I hopped in and he closed it for me too. Johnny got in the driver's seat and start the car which then drove off to somewhere.

While driving, we didn't talk at all, shockingly tho it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I liked the silence, it was calming me. I looked out the window to see a school, children playing around, being picked by their parents.

After a couple of minutes, Johnny stopped at a gate which soon open automatically. I was shocked, I didn't know teaching and becoming a principal in a random college could make you so rich. He parked and went out which I soon followed. I looked at the house and my jaw dropped, it was a big and modern mansion with gardens surrounding it.

 **"Pretty nice huh?"** Johnny said standing beside me. I looked up to the man and saw how soft and calm his face were. He seemed proud and happy looking at the mansion in front.

 **"Okay let's get in, you should see the inside"** Johnny said walking toward the house and unlocking it by fingerprint scan.

'Damn... I think I got myself a hot super daddy- snap out of it Jaehyun!' I thought. It's wrong to think of your professor as your sugar daddy... But it might not be that bad. Can get anything wants, no worries about grades cuz I got a sugar daddy to take care of it-. The dirty mischief thought was cut-off when I step inside the house, the outside was beautiful, but the inside was something else. It was simple but beautiful, the interior design was remarkable and the choice of furniture compliments it.

In the middle of my admiration, a man came into the living room and talked to Johnny. The man was shorter than I am, but boy was he handsome. Probably one of the most handsome people I've ever seen, he had bright pink hair, big eyes and plump pink lips.

 **"Johnny? Okay what the fuck are you wearing-"** The short man said with eyebrows furrowed.

 **"Why does everybody question my clothes- Is it wrong to be fashionable for once? I've been using button-up shirts of years!"** Johnny said while looking down at his clothing.

 **"well sure it's wrong but you're fucking naked- the only thing covering is your jacket and it's not working really well"** The man explained with his eyes rolled.

 **"well that's the point I'm trying to be sexy- it's better than wearing sweat pants and shirtless"** Johnny pouted. Did Johnny just pout? Aw it was cute. I wish I could take a picture of it.

The man looked at me with a look of confusion. He looked at me up and down and it made me a bit uneasy.

 **"Johnny who's this?"** He asked with his arms crossed. I could really ask the same thing, is this man Johnny's boyfriend or something? I looked down to see a ring in his left ring finger... He's married? To who? Johnny!? No definitely not... Right?

Johnny looked at me and smiled. **"Oh, meet Jaehyun, he's one of my students. Jaehyun this is Taeyong"** Johnny explained... Taeyong huh. When I looked at the man he smiled and came up to me with his hands stretched out.

 **"Well nice to meet you Jaehyun"** He said while smiling. He has a nice smile. I took his hands with mine **"It's nice to meet you too Taeyong"** **after the handshake Taeyong looked back at Johnny.**

 **"Well I need to go cuz Doie needs me, Take care and see you two tomorrow"** Taeyong said walking out. _Doie_...it sounds... Familiar.

After the sound of a door closing, Johnny walks upstairs but after saying **"Make yourself at home Jaehyun, I'll be right back".** With that I took a quick tour of the house, the house was bigger than I thought. There are probably 5-6 rooms in this house, I walked up and roam around the hallway. I stood in front of a room with writing written by a 4-year-old or something, it was an initial 'MK. L', I wonder who it was. I brush off the thought and head back to the living room, Johnny was there- FUCKING SHIRTLESS.

 **"J-johnny why are you-"** Before I could finish my sentence he walks towards me with his whole upper body fully shown for me to see. He was really well-built, it was like it was hand-carved by god. I kept admiring his oh so hot body, I couldn't take my eyes from it. My mind filling with dirty thoughts.

Johnny held my chin tight and stared at me again. This is serious Deja vu that happens not so long ago.

 **"Like what you see baby?"** He said so teasingly with a smirk. He's so hot it hurts, I gulped hard and nodded. I couldn't take it, I needed him, I want him so badly. I want him to touch me, tease me, feel me up, hurt me, call me names, choke me, fuck me- anything...

 **"J-johnny"** I stammered

 **"Yes? What do you want baby"** He asked...I feel like he knows exactly what I want. He's a demon.

 **"I-i...I want you, please, please. Take me! You can do anything to me just... I want you so b-badly"** Oh god, I never felt so slutty before, sure I've been called a slut numerous times... But I never felt like one. I sounded so needy and I'm disgusted by my own needs. Johnny smirked, took my wrist and took me upstairs. Then I realized we were going to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

Jaehyun was excited from what's going to happen, imagining all the scenarios. Johnny gently opened the door to his room and led him inside, the smell of dark-wood and coffee roamed around the room. The walls covered, it was a dark room and the only light only comes from a few lamps. It was a very masculine room, very Johnny like.

Jaehyun immediately jumps on the comfy bed without thinking, it felt like laying down on the fluffy clouds on the sky. The bed back at his dorm couldn't relate. Before he could do anything else, a tall-broad figure hovers over his small one. He felt soft-warm lips on him, he kissed back and started moving in harmony. The kiss feels like the angels were carrying him to heaven, it was very soft, tender, remarkable. Jaehyun wished he could feel this every day every night.

The gentle, passionate kiss slowly becomes rougher and hungrier. Johnny licks the smaller's bottom lips, begging to come inside. When he didn't budge, the taller reaches for his firm-ass and gave it a hard squeeze. It led Jaehyun to let out a moan, with that he slips his tongue inside and explored the hot wet cavern. Their tongues clashing into each-others, Jaehyun moaning for such an amazing feeling, it felt like never before.

After the long make-out session, Johnny starts attacking the smaller's soft white skin. He sucks hard making Jaehyun moaned out a breath, red-purplish marks all over his jaw, neck and collarbones. He felt a cold hand slid under his shirt, slowly trailing up his stomach and around his back. The taller looked down to see the beautiful boy underneath him, **"Strip babyboy"**

Jaehyun blushed at the nickname while sitting up and start taking off his shirt, revealing his well-built abs. While stripping, Johnny stared in amazement, the action made the smaller blush even more and covered his face in embarrassment. **"aw baby, don't be shy, you look beautiful"** Johnny said while taking Jaehyun's hands off his face, revealing a shy Jaehyun. He was smiling with his cute dimples making Johnny's heart flutter.

The smaller is now completely naked with his clothes thrown beside the bed, still shy. Johnny pushed him to the bed and gave him a gentle kiss. He starts sucking Jaehyun's right hard-pink bud and played with the left one.

 **"A-ah"** he moaned out while his hands start gripping on the taller's soft hair. Johnny stopped sucking and leaves soft kissed down to his v-line.

The taller reaches to open his table, taking out lube and a condom. **"Gonna be a good boy for me?"** He asked him while taking off his sweatpants and boxers.

 **"Y-yes daddy-"** Jaehyun gasped when he saw the man's dick, it was huge and probably 10-inches long. Johnny smirks while ripping off the condom wrapper and slid it onto his huge dick.

 **"On all fours babyboy"** He said so lowly. The smaller immediately flipped himself now on his hands and knees, wiggling his round-firm ass teasingly up in the air. Johnny pops the lube bottle open and squeezed a decent amount on his long-slim fingers.

Without warning, he slowly pushed in his index finger into Jaehyun's entrance, he lets out a whimper as he starts to pump in and out in a fast phase. The taller added a second finger and pumps into faster, doing a scissoring motion to stretch him open before pulling out. The smaller whines at the sudden emptiness.

Johnny grabs the bottle again and squeezes a lot more onto his palm and pumps himself a few times. He rubs the tip of his big dick against his red-swollen hole, teasing him until he can't it anymore and start whining.

**"Daddy please please"**

**"Please what?"** He asked smirking.

 **"Please daddy fuck me hard till I beg for you to stop-"** Before he could finish, the taller pushed his hips forwards to bury his dick deep inside him, stayed so he could adjust to his huge size.

After a while of adjusting, Jaehyun gasps out **"Y-you can move now"** with this the taller nodded and start to thrust in and out.

 **"D-daddy please- FASTER!"** He moaned out, clenching his fist till it went white. Johnny chuckles at how needy the smaller is, he starts thrusting into him in faster and faster. His hips clashing onto his ass and his tip hitting straight at his prostate leading the smaller to become a moaning mess. The taller letting out low grunts and Jaehyun with high-pitched moans while tears falling onto his soft cheeks.

Johnny's thrust got sloppier and messy as he felt his stomach tightening.

 **"Daddy I'm gonna c-come"** He said while clenching on the bedsheets. He can feel his stomach tingling and his tip leaking pre-cum. The taller nodded with that and thrust faster chasing his release.

Jaehyun screams out daddy and clenched his entrance when hot spurts of white were shooting down to the bed, soon Johnny came inside the condom. He thrust a few more times before pulling out, taking the condom off and threw it in the trash.

Jaehyun collapse onto the bed, very exhausted. Johnny went to the bathroom to clean up and came back with a wet towel to clean the smaller. After he was done cleaning up he threw the towel away and put on some clean boxer and pants. He went back to bed and lay next to the sleeping boy, chuckling at how gross but cute the boy was. He too soon fell asleep after wrapping his arms around Jaehyun.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

**_-In the morning-_ **

Jaehyun has just woke up from bed, a low groan came out of his mouth. He stretched out but immediately regrets it when his entire-lower area was agonizing in pain. He lets out a high-pitched whimper and grimaced in pain. The latter slowly sat up and realized that he was fully naked and remembering the events happening yesterday, his soft cheeks and ears turned red and covers his face with his hands. The man collapsed on the bed and starts squealing like his crush just texted back.

He sat back up again and quickly hop off the bed, but soon fell on the floor.

 **"FUCK-"** He shrieked. Jaehyun heard footsteps and panicked internally. The door was slammed open to see a pinked haired man.

 **"What the fuck happened-"** Taeyong shouted but soon gasps and looks away with a blushing face. Jaehyun chuckled to see the flustered man and slowly stood up and wore his boxers, a tank top and some sweatpants he magically found.

 **"Sorry you had to see that"** He said while scratching his nape. Taeyong clears his throat, still blushing

 **"I-it's f-fine.."** He stuttered. If he could be honest, he wished he could see his body longer 'what the fuck is wrong with me?!' pinky thought. 'I shouldn't be thinking of such thing and I'm married for god sake?!' He looked at the younger and he had an innocent face with his head a bit tilted to the side, but his body was the opposite. His muscular biceps shown, his sharp collarbones, and his tight tank top fitted is chest really well you could see his man tiddies 'Keep it together Tae' He shooks his dirty mind and compose himself.

 **"U-um... I m-made you breakfast by the way"** Pinky stuttered. again. He bolted out of the room before he could embarrass himself more. Jaehyun chortles(breathy, gleeful laugh) at pinky's cute action, he walked out of the room but not without limping every second. He suddenly wonders where Johnny was...OH. He suddenly remembers that he was supposed to college, he's gonna be so late-

The latter ran down the stairs to the kitchen room and asked Taeyong what time it was.

 **"Uh 10.15? What's wrong?"** He asked confused.

(it kinda looks like that)

His first-class literally started an hour ago...Oh well, might as well skip for today.

 **"It's nothing...I'm skipping for today"** he exclaimed while sitting down on the chair.

Pinky nodded and gave him a plate with bacon, eggs and hash browns, a typical American breakfast.

 **"D-do you want something else? I can make you another-"** He said thinking Jaehyun might not like it. He made Johnny a lot of American breakfast since he was born there.

"No it's okay, I actually like American breakfast" The younger exclaimed. **"It's been time since I've eaten this...Like 10 years maybe?"**

 **"Oh? Why has it been that long?"** Taeyong asked, wanting to know more about the younger.

 **"I've once lived in America for 4 years when I was a kid, and that was the last time I ate it"** He recalls the days he's been there. Pinky hums and sat down next to him and rest his hands on the table.

 **"Tae?"** He called.

**"Yeah?"**

**"Can I ask you something?"**

**"You already did"** He joked but soon laughed when Jaehyun snapped his head towards him with an annoyed face.

 **"I'm sorry, what do you wanna ask?"** Pinky giggled.

The younger kept a straight face and asked **"What are you to Johnny?"**

Taeyong raised his eyebrows while snickering. **"We're just friends so no need to be jealous."**

Jaehyun feels his cheeks burning and clears his throat

 **"I-I'm not jealous..."** he murmured. Well that's sure is a lie, he was kinda relieved when Pinky said they were just friends.

Pinky couldn't help but feel amused with the younger's reaction, 'cute' he thought. Without thinking straight, which is all the time, he reached for Jaehyun's soft cheeks and gave a quick squish. 'Oh shit it's so soft' it reminds him of rice cake. The younger furrowed his brows and stared at him with cow eyes(not literally)

 **"Why did you?"** he asked. Taeyong pulls back his hands and blushed a bit.

 **"Heh sorry...I just wanna know how it feels"** he fiddles with his fingers. Jaehyun smiled showing off his dimples, it made the older's hearts do things that shouldn't.

 **"It's fine Tae, you...wanna do it again?"** He asked with a cocky smile. Damn, where he got that confidence from? With that Pinky blushed even more and nodded. He reached for his cheeks again and gave an endless amount of squishes. And that's how they spent their morning.

_**-The living room-** _

The two decided to chat and all in the living room. Don't worry Jaehyun already showered. In the process, Taeyong kept blushing at the thought of him showering. The younger forgot his towel and shamelessly got out wet and naked, and of course Pinky saw it on accident and nearly fainted at how hot he was. Jaehyun didn't give a shit when the older saw him since their both 'men' and it's normal to see each other's dicks.

They are sitting on the couch side-by-side, chatting, laughing their asses off over some lame joke Jaehyun made and telling their past and shit.

 **"Jae?"** Pinky called while wiping off a tear.

 **"Hm?"** He responds.

 **"You're really fun to talk to...I wish we could meet more often"** He spoke. It was true, the older really enjoyed talking to him. It has been a long time since he laughed and talked this much, Johnny is always working, Mark's rarely home because of Donghyuck, his husband...is barely here, when he is tho, he's either to busy or too tired, and he didn't have many friends. So talking to someone like Jaehyun made him happy. Jaehyun smiled at that and took Pinky's hands, it made him widen his eyes in shook. ****

 **"You're also really fun to talk to Tae, we could always meet"** he exclaimed with a soft tone. Taeyong beamed at this and hugs the younger.

 **"Thank you....I-I've been a bit lonely lately...so I'm so happy to meet you Jaehyun"** He sniffles...He didn't know why he was crying...Was it because he's been so lonely for too long? Probably.

 **"I'm really happy to meet you to Tae..."** Jaehyun said while caressing the man in his arms.

The older broke the hug and chuckles **"Really?"**

 **"Mhm"** He assures. To him Taeyong is a wonderful guy, he's sweet, really cute, and radiates happy vibes(I almost wrote big baby energy-).

**"Thanks a lot"**

**"No problem...You know you can call me whenever you want...Even if you don't have a reason to"** Jaehyun said.

Taeyong grins at that, he never felt so...joyful to meet someone.

The two exchange numbers and continued to talk till afternoon, enjoying each other's company.


	9. 8

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

Jaehyun's door is back babies.

Jungkook finally paid and fixed the door. This means Jaehyun can finally move back to his dorm, Taehyung always visits and he ain't up for third-wheeling so he immediately went adiós. Tho honestly he feels sorta lonely in the dorm, and he doesn't want to hang in his friend's dorms since they all have their own partners and his single ass is just going to third-wheel. Sure he could just go find someone to hang and hook up with like usual, but ever since Johnny, he doesn't want to bring back the old habit.

After the *coughs* _Johnny situation,_ the two steals quick glances here and there in class, there's this one time the taller would wink and Jaehyun died. Shockingly, nobody seems to realize or care for the strange behavior, cuz usually students here would know absolutely everything and caught you for whatever you're doing. Also no they haven't slept with each other again, yet.

Jaehyun & Taeyong still contact a lot, they share similar interest and is very close even tho they only knew each other for a few days, people might think they're a couple which obviously made Johnny a teeny tiny bit jealous. The younger is still wandering if Pinky was married and with who since he once saw a ring on him, but couldn't bring himself to ask.

The _sleepover_ that was once planned had to be moved till next week cuz Lucas had a small problem, no he didn't leave the stove on again, instead, he had to go back to his homeland which is Hong Kong for some family business for 5 days. They could've just held it without him but the boy didn't want to be left out so they agreed to do it when he gets back.

Jaehyun is now laying in bed, watching some meme videos he found on YouTube or something. He would've been lying if he said he wasn't bored as fuck, so he decides to put down his phone and get up to his closet and look for clothes. While rummaging in his closet he found a couple of clothes and took a mirror selfie. He then sent the photo to his group chat...or so he thought he did.

 _ **Ohdaddy**_ 💦

**Peachyy** 💖

How is it ;D

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
Uhhh   
good?

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
OH FUKDSJJSJSHS  
UM pls ignore that-  
wait who tf is this  
wait-  
OH SHIT-  
JOHNNY?!

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
oof   
ye its me  
aw you thought of me huh when you saw the name ;)

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
jesus thats embarrassing-   
wait where did you get my number?  
and um  
ᕕ(◉-◉ )ᕗ

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
I put in my number when u were staying at my house   
u look so cute when you were sleeping ( '□')♡

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
(꒪Д꒪)ノ i- im not

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
yes you are :3  
also did you just stutter through text

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
i-i did n-not ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  


 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
Oh  
( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
💦👉👌🍑  
🍆🍆🍆

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
wow i didnt expect that-  
but   
ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ 8══D  
Does tom sound okay to u?

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
owo  
yupp ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
✿◕ ‿ ◕✿  
good  
7 pm   
ill pick u up at the café near the dorm  
be ready (•ิ‿•ิ)

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
kk  
cant wait daddy  
see u💗(￣︶￣)

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
me to bby💖

(ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc) byee

 _ **read**_ ✓

Jaehyun threw his phone and himself on the bed and started squealing like a little girl. He was excited to see the taller again, well yes he sees him every day but you know what I mean. They last did it 3 days ago but to him, it felt like 3 years so he was over the moon. Dramatic? yeah. But you can't blame him, he had a crush on the taller for a year now and always dreams about him. Having this man is everyone's dream, he got good-looks(bish he's gorgeous) despite him being a bit old but still looks very young, smart as fuck, rich, his personality was the best, kind, friendly, polite, tho not much known about that. Jaehyun is basically head over heels for him, a part of him....wonders if he likes him back. It was a low chance according to Jaehyun, why would someone as perfect as Johnny wants to be with a slut? They slept with each other but it's just sex, the smaller wanted a relationship with him, he had minimal hopes up. So moments like this are very important to Jaehyun.

He felt something wet on his cheeks and realize that he was crying, soon it was wiped off and he chuckles at how pathetic he is. Crying over a man he couldn't be with. 

_**~Johnny's home~** _

After that heated text, Johnny smiles at how cute but sensual Jaehyun is. He didn't know why he's doing this, texting and having sex with a student. Let's just say the day he brought the smaller to his home, he lost all his sanity. The smaller is just too irresistible, a hot body, a cute dimple smile that can make everyone fall in their knees and the face of an angel.

The man is confused....about?

He's confused about the way he feels for Jaehyun. It's been way too long since he last had feelings for someone, more specifically 18 years ago. His heart flutters every time he thinks of the younger and brings a smile to his face.

Before Johnny could go bananas for thinking too much, he decides to ask Taeyong about it. He sucks at relationship advice but who else can he ask? Mark? He isn't allowed to know yet. Donghyuck? He's going to tease him 24/7 and will most likely tell Mark. Jaehyun? Seriously?

The man walk downstairs to the living room to see a pink-haired man watching something on his phone, the two know each other ever since Taeyong was born. So they were basically like brothers, they were always by each other's side.

 **"Yongie?"** He called out before sitting on the arm-chair across the other.

 **"Yeah?"** He responds while still with his phone.

 **"What happens when you fall in love?"** he questions, looking away.

The other then chokes on air and started coughing vigorously. Johnny just looks at him with one brow arched, didn't even bother to help the poor man. After a short while, Taeyong composes himself and asks.

 **"W-why did you ask?"** 'Is he in love? With who? It can't be..' He thinks to himself. Pinky couldn't believe it, the word love and Johnny in the same sentence was thought to never come back. Ever since he broke up with his ex, he didn't bother to be in a relationship and made Mark his main priority.

Johnny sighs and slouches on the arm-rest **"I just want to know.."**

Pinky nodded hesitantly and answered **"Well...when you fall in love with someone, you can't get them out of your head, smiles when they text you or something, you get a little obsessive over them, your palms get sweaty and your heart flutters when you're with them, and well...a couple more"** he giggles after explaining, reminds him of himself when he fell for his husband **.**

The older smiled and chuckles. **"Taeyong..."**

**"Yes Johnny?"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"I'm in love"**


	10. 9

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

Today's the day Jaehyun meets Johnny suh. He's way too excited to the point when he woke up, he jolted to the bathroom. A long one too, why? To smell good duh. You don't want to smell bad when you're meeting your crush right?

While showering, he decides to do some _preparation_ cuz when he getting that dick right away. Jaehyun took a lube bottle near the shampoo, don't ask why it's there, and squeezed it to his fingers. His breath hitched when he slowly inserts his index finger in his pussy, briefly thrusting it in and out.

" _ **A-ah, Johnny-"**_ He moaned out the man's name, thrusting in as he reached his climax and screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **"The fuck am I going to wear?"** Jaehyun groaned. He wanted to look nice for _his_ man, but his peanut brain is being an ass right now. So he decides to call someone who might help, Pinky.

 **"Tae?"** The younger called out while pacing back and forward in his room.

 **"Jaehyun? what's wrong? Are you ok-"** Pinky said in a panic tone. The younger giggles at how worried the older is even though he hasn't said anything.

 **"Why are you laughing?"** He asked confused.

 **"It's nothing...I'm fine by the way. I just wanted to ask for some advice"** The younger exclaimed after having a giggling fit.

**"Oh, well what kind of advice?"**

**"um...fashion advice?"**

**"uh okay? Where are you going?"**

Jaehyun blushed, should he tell him? **"Yeah uh...going on...a date?"**

**"oof, well do you want me to come? It will probably be easier for me"**

**"sure? do you know where I live?"**

**"yep, maybe just meet me somewhere near?"**

**"ah okay I'll text you, sorry if I was bothering you or anything.."**

**"what? No you didn't do anything, I'm actually really bored at the moment so yeah."**

**"oo okay then, thanks for the help by the way"**

**"No problem Jae"** Pinky said before hanging up. Jaehyun was really grateful to have such a wonderful friend(it's Taeyong so watchu expect-). He texted, threw the phone on his bed and wore a black t-shirt and jeans while waiting for the older.

After a while, he got a text from pinky and went out of his room. Jaehyun got out of the building and saw a short pink-haired man playing his phone on a side-walk. He called out his name, catching the older's attention who waved at him with a smile.

 **"You know you already look nice like this, why need fashion advice?"** Pinky grinned looking at the younger from top to bottom.

 **"Getting confident I see..."** He said in a mocking tone. Jaehyun smirked at how the older's face flushed and looks away while muttering under his breath. Taeyong didn't like his feelings played like this.

The younger shrugs and took Pinky's wrist and led him inside the building, hoping nobody would see them. The other was startled at the sudden contact of skin, not that he minds or anything. But his heart is beating at a fast pace, 'what the hell Taeyong!? Jaehyun's Johnny's and that's that' He shouted in his mind. 'You're married, you only belong to one person!' he added. Pinky was too deep in thought to realize that he's already in the younger's dorm.

 **"Tae? Yongiee.."** Jaehyun called out while waving his hands in front of the older's face. But to no avail, so he had another plan.

He pulled Taeyong's waist to his own, their faces inches away. The older came back to reality and his widened in shock to see a handsome face near his. His entire face went tomato red, heart beating at a rapid pace, he couldn't breathe Pinky pushed Jaehyun away and felt something red and wet dripping out of his nose. The younger was appalled and quickly rushed to take a towel. The other seems to not give a shit about it and process what had just happened, 'did we kiss? of course not Taeyong you fuckin wish' he thought. Jaehyun came back with a towel on his hands and cleaned the older's bloody nose.

 **"I-i can do it myself-"** Before Pinky could continue, the younger shushed him.

 **"No, just stay put"** He said demandingly, it almost made him whimper. 'wtf?!' he screamed internally. Jaehyun's doing things to him that couldn't be explained. After he was done, the younger pulled him to his bed and made him sit.

Jaehyun walked to his bathroom to clean the towel and soon went back to see Pinky laying down comfortably on his bed. He chuckled at how cute he looks, the older heard it and quickly sat back up.

 **"It's okay if you want to lay down, there's nothing wrong with it"** The younger allowed, soon sitting beside him. **"you okay? are you still bleeding?"** he asked.

Pinky shakes his head **"I'm fine, thanks for helping"** He said while fiddling his fingers. Jaehyun smiled and wraps his arms around the older's shoulder.

**"no problem, we're friends so we gotta help each other right?"**

_'Friends...yeah we're friends.'_

**"yeah, so still need fashion advice?"** Pinky giggles, he somehow almost forgot his purpose for coming. The younger smiles wider, showing his dimples.

 **"Heh, yeah still need it. My closet's over there"** He pointed at where his closet it. Taeyong nodded and stood up to walk towards it. He opened and was shooketh at how much clothes the younger has.

 **"You really couldn't pick? even tho you have like millions of clothes to choose from?"** he spoke while looking for clothes. Jaehyun scratched his nape and lets out a nervous laugh.

**"yeah no, too much to pick maybe?"**

**"Ookay"** Pinky snickers while roaming around the big ass closet with a sea of clothes he asked.

**"What time is your date?"**

The younger looked up to his ceiling and answered **"7"** Taeyong immediately stopped on his tracks and looks at him.

 **"Jaehyun it's literally 3pm"** He complained.

 **"hey who knows if I take four hours to get ready"** Jaehyun defended. Pinky huffed and got back to searching. After what seems to be minutes, he found a few pairs to choose from and asked the younger to pick. He compiled and staredt...stripping?

Taeyong blushed and shouted **"W-what are you doing?!"**

Jaehyun looks at him confused **"You told me to try on of em"**

 **"Well yes but- in front of me?!"** He stammered, looking elsewhere but him, t younger smirks.

 **"Yes, got a problem with it?"** He said while slowly taking off his shirt. Pinky glanced at him but soon regrets it. 'fuck fuck fuc-' he chanted on his mind. 'Why am I like this? It's just Jaehyun..we're both men'.

**"You can look now"**

When he looked back at the younger, all of his blood probably went to his head. He's now half-naked.

 **"Okay fuck this, I'm just going to go!"** Pinky shouted while stomping his way to the bathroom. The younger laughs loudly with amusement, the other just huffs and shut the bathroom door loud.

After what seems to be 15 minutes, Jaehyun knocked on the bathroom door. **"Tae...I'm done!"** He exclaimed.

**"Don't lie!"**

**"I'm serious this time, sorry for lying"** He apologized.

The door swung open to see a flushed red man, who looks kinda angry. He examines Jaehyun from top to bottom **"Checking me out?"** He laughed.

(to help you :D)

 **"Oh my god"** Taeyong said rolling his eyes and walks past him. The younger followed behind and ask.

**"Should I do my hair too?"**

**"No, that hair of yours is gonna get pulled anyways"** He joked, knowing the date isn't exactly a date.

 **"I- okay.."** Jaehyun's ears turn red, his peanut brain thinking of what's going to happen when he meets _him_. Fortunately, the older didn't notice his ears so that he wouldn't get teased.

He checked the time to see it's almost 4, to spend the remaining time, he decides to go out. He took a bag with his clothes and the older's wrist and drags him out of the room.

 **"Where are we going?"** Pinky asked while being dragged out of the building by a strong arm.

 **"Maybe just hang? To spend the remaining time"** He answered.

 **"hEy wHo kNowS iF i TakE fOuR hOurs tO gEt reAdy"** Pinky said mimicking what the younger said earlier. It literally took 20 minutes.

 **"Yeah yeah whatever, you wanna join or not?"** Jaehyun said threatening to release his grip. Pinky nodded. The younger tangled his fingers with the older and starts walking.

Taeyong looked at their hands and smiled, how long has it been when he last did that with someone? 2 years.

The two hang out to many places here and there. They were called a couple by like 10 people in a row, it made Taeyong blush and denied that they were just friends while Jaehyun just stands beside him not giving a damn. Their hands tangled together the whole time, not letting go.

They're now walking to the cafè near the dorm, The cashier saw the familiar boy and the person next to him, so he teased the younger. **"Finally got yourself a boyfriend Jaehyun?** "

He just laughed and had a plan. **"yep, got a nice one too huh?"** Jaehyun smirked at how tense and red Taeyong got.

**"Anyways can we get our order now?"**

The cashier took their order, Taeyong ordered a few things while Jaehyun only ordered coffee even though he's sorta hungry, and continued doing his job before telling his friends about it. The two took a seat that's facing each other.

 **"Jaehyun what the fuck was that!?"** Pinky loudly whispers.

 **"What?"** Jaehyun asked with his brow arched.

**"You know exactly what I mean, the thing with the cashier just now"**

The younger did a 😯 and chuckles. **"Eh, just to tick him off. Are you bothered?"**

Taeyong wanted to say something else but didn't know what. He wasn't exactly bothered but just shocked. So he just looks away out to the window.

 **"Sorry if it did"** he said feeling a bit guilty.

Pinky smiled and said **"Don't be sorry, I was just overreacting"**

Jaehyun nodded **"Well I need to get ready to be asked 24/7 if I actually have a boyfriend"** He giggled.

 **"w-well what are you going to answer?"** He wanders.

 **"probably just say mind their own business"** The younger shrugs. Soon their order was given and didn't talk for another minute until Jaehyun's phone buzzed.

He took out his phone and saw that Johnny messaged him, he squealed internally.

_**Ohdaddy**_ 💦

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
Ready? I'm almost there :D

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
Yepp  
I'm with Taeyong btw :V

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
Really?  
That's great! It's been a while since he hang out with someone

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
Seriously??  
Damn

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
Yeah... I wanted to take him but I was just too busy :(  
So I'm glad there's you to take him

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
Well I'm happy I did  
See u :)

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
See u too 💓

 _Seen_ ✔

Jaehyun puts back his phone in his pocket and looks at Taeyong who's happily munching on his cake. He's happy to take him out, he wonders how long has it been? So he asked.

**"Tae?"**

**"hm?"** He responds after swallowing his food.

 **"When's the last time someone took you out?"** Pinky coughs vigorously and drinks his water.

 **"Why you ask?"** he said after he calmed down.

**"Just asking.."**

**"w-well... 2 years ago?"** Taeyong responds hesitantly. Jaehyun clenched his fist. **"I didn't have anyone to go out with so yeah"** he added.

 **"Why so?"** The younger said trying his best to calm down. He honestly didn't know why he was so mad.

" **Johnny always wanted to hang out but he's too busy, I didn't have many friends and..."** Pinky explained, should he tell him? That he's married?   
**"And?"** Jaehyun said tapping his fingers on the table.

Guess he had no choice. **"M-my husband and I rarely talk so there's no use going out with him. Like he's never home."** He said looking away, he somehow wanted to cry. His husband and he have been married for 2 years but they never once did had a decent talk, so how did you expect to go out with him?

Jaehyun knew he knew the older were married. But he didn't know anything about it. He looked at Taeyong to see him sniffling and his tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. The younger immediately reacts to that and cupped his face.

 **"Hey don't cry. It's okay I'm here for you"** he reassures him while wiping his tears with his thumb(i'm cryin-).

 **"I'm fine Jaehyun, don't worry about me"** Taeyong encourages. He didn't want to worry the younger. His tears soon went dry and he laughed at how he just cried.

 **"Is there something funny?"** Jaehyun ask.

**"Oh there's nothing, just happy to be friends with you"**

The younger widely smiled showing his deep dimples, Pinky reaches his hands and poke in it.

 **"I'm really happy"** He added.

The two chatted, forgetting what had just happened. Well they kept talking till Jaehyun got a message again.

_**Ohdaddy**_ 💦

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
I'm here ;D  
Are you still with Taeyong?

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
Oof yeah he's with me  
why?

 **Ohdaddy** 💦  
Imma bring him home first  
I'm not letting him go home alone at this time

 **Peachyy** 🍑  
oo  
okay wait  
  
  


Jaehyun quickly cleaned up and told Taeyong that Johnny's taking him home, he compiled and cleaned up as well. After they're done, the two got out after the staff in the cafe whistled and cheered for them. Jaehyun threw a finger at them while laughing and the older obviously blushing.

They saw a black luxury car and soon got inside, Taeyong in front and Jaehyun back.

 **"hey you two, had fun?"** Johnny asked after driving to Taeyong's home. Jaehyun examined the man and admired him with sparkling eyes.

(I cant find the full body-)

 **"yeah, we had a lot of fun right Jae?"** Taeyong asks Jaehyun whose to busy admiring Johnny.

 **"huh? Oh yeah definitely"** He finally replied.

 **"That's great, by the way you look nice Hyun"** The man said looking at him from the rear-view mirror.

The younger blushes at the compliment **"Heh thanks, you look nice too"** he replied shyly.

 **"Okay no, don't flirt while I'm here please"** Pinky whined. He ain't third-wheeling today.

The car ride was filled with chatting and laughter, god knows what they're talking about but they had fun. They finally reached Taeyong's home and soon pinky got out.

 **"Thanks for the ride Johnny"** He said.

 **"No problem Tae"** the taller replied. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun and smiled.

**"Thanks for everything Jaehyun, wish we could do this again sometime"**

The younger gave him a radiant smile and got out of the car, hugging the older tight. **"Thank you too, and we always will"** He spoke, caressing his back. Taeyong hugged back and soon pulled away.

Jaehyun walked back to the passenger's side and heard a loud shout.

 **"Remember to use protection and Johnny don't go too hard okay!"** Taeyong shouted really loud the whole neighborhood could hear it. Johnny cackled till he couldn't breathe while Jaehyun just covers his face in embarrassment.

 **"I won't if he's good!"** The taller shouted back. Jaehyun harshly slapped his arm and Taeyong laughs before heading inside his house.


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> -BDSM-ish??? not really tho

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

Johnny and Jaehyun were happily singing in the car while laughing their asses off, next thing they knew...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Dad- AH!"** Jaehyun burst out, feeling a sharp pain oh his ass.

 **"aw does it hurt?"** Johnny asked in a low tone.

Jaehyun nodded slowly. The taller grabbed his chin harshly, facing him. His eyes met a dark and full of lust set of eyes.

 **"It's going to hurt more if you don't behave, be a good boy for daddy?"** He growled. The smaller whimpers at it, it was scary but it's so dominant.

 **"Answer me"** he command. The smaller whined and nodded, but soon a harsh slap occurs, his left cheek burning in pain.

 **"Y-yes daddy"** Jaehyun squeaked out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 **"Good boy"** Johnny complimented while wiping off the smaller's tears. He stood back up, walking out the room " **Stay put, daddy will be right back, got that?"**

 **"Y-yes"** The smaller breathed. The taller nodded and closed the door behind him.

If you're wondering, It was pretty normal at first, they drove to Johnny's house, had a simple make out and stuff. But _someone_ decides to have a little bit of fun.

Jaehyun is now sitting down on the bed with his legs spread wide open, both hands tied together with a silk black tie on his back, completely naked.

The door swung open to see a broad-tall figure, something black swinging on his hand. He got closer to the bed and threw the stuff on it. Jaehyun widened his eyes in shock when he saw what he brought, it was a black shiny collar with a chain connected to it.

 **"Wanna wear it?"** Johnny asked while taking the collar.

 **"Mhm"** Jaehyun nodded excitedly. The taller chuckles and gently puts around the smaller's neck, tightening it.

 **"You look beautiful like this"** He said, staring at him with awe while caressing his soft cheeks. The smaller's ears turn bright red and whispered a small 'thank you'.

Johnny got up and start taking off his top while Jaehyun admires the view, his toned abs fully visible. The smaller almost drooled, this isn't the first time he saw him but it felt like it was. His dick fully hard already, a wet substance pooling below him, whimpering at the pain, he wanted to beg to just fuck him already. But he knows if he does so, he ain't getting that dick anytime soon.

The taller took off his pants, leaving only his boxers on. **"Come here"** he demanded. Jaehyun compiled by crawling off the bed standing on his knees in front of him, between his long legs.

 **"Good boy, how about we use that pretty mouth of yours to good use hm?"** He smirked.

Jaehyun slightly smirked, it's about time. His experience gave him a good reputation of giving the best blowjobs in college, no one knows why that's a thing.

 **"Yes daddy"** He replied.

Johnny watched as the smaller pulled down his boxers with his teeth, his long-hard dick(John's banana-) sprung out. Jaehyun immediately took _only_ half of it in with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The taller groaned at the feeling, gently pulling at the smaller's hair. Jaehyun licked the underside of the hard shaft and nibbled the head. He moaned when Johnny starts tugging his hair, it turns him on even more. He shockingly managed to fully take it in without gagging, 'Holy shit' The taller thought. Johnny was impressed by how skilled the smaller is. He moaned and grab h, thrusting his hips onto his mouth. Jaehyun hollowed his cheeks and starts bobbing his head up and down.

 **"shit- I'm going to come baby boy"** Johnny growled. The smaller's hums, making a vibration which made the taller release hot spurts of white on Jaehyun's throat. He swallowed all of them and soon pulled off with a 'pop'.

 **"Good boy"** He petted Jaehyun's hair like a little dog(I'm sorry-), the smaller purrs and tries to get up. But his knees were in pain for being in such position for too long, so Johnny had to help him get up. The two saw a wet pool on the floor from where the smaller was just now, Jaehyun blushed in embarrassment and threw his face to Johnny's bare chest while the taller chuckles at how adorable he is. He put Jaehyun on the bed, laying down his stomach. Johnny untied his wrist and threw the tie somewhere, Jaehyun was surprised since he thought he was gonna get fucked.

Johnny flipped him over so his front is now facing him, grabbing both Jaehyun's thighs and spreading it wide open. His pussy and dick on full view. The taller pushed in his index finger on Jaehyun's wet pussy, his breath hitched in pleasure. He starts thrusting it in and out, slowly pushing in a second finger.

 **"Don't move, got it?"** Johnny snarled.

 **"Y-yes daddy"** Honestly Jaehyun didn't know if he could compile to that but guess he'll try. The taller starts doing a scissoring motion, making the smaller moan. His finger was near the sweet spot, all he need to do was move just a little bit. So Jaehyun moved his hips a little so Johnny's finger could brush the spot, **wrong thing to do.**

Johnny pulled out his fingers, leaving the smaller to whine. Then he realized what he did 'Ah shit' he thought. The taller tilted his head as he smirked.

 **"Oh no"** He fakely gasped

 **"Someone has been a bad boy huh? What did Daddy just tell you ?"** He asked, giving off that dominant aura.

 **"d-don't move?"** Jaehyun whispered.

Johnny nodded **"And what did you do?"**

**"Move.."**

**"Exactly, what do bad boys get if they disobey?"** He narrows his eyes with lips pressed together. Jaehyun shrinks back.

 **"P-punishments?"** With that Johnny taps on his lap, indicating him to come. Jaehyun slowly crawls towards him and sat on his lap, straddling him. The taller strokes his ass, gently kneading it. The smaller knows exactly what the punishment is and he is honestly pretty nervous since Johnny got big ass hands.

 **"Count"** He instructed before giving Jaehyun a hard spank. The smaller shuts his eyes tight and whimpers in pain.

 **"O-one"** he squealed.

 **"Louder!"** Johnny bellowed, spanking him harder than the first. Tears start to roll down Jaehyun's cheeks, his fist clenching onto the taller's broad shoulders.

 **"One!"** Jaehyun screamed.

Johnny spanks him again and again until he was satisfied. After what seems to be 20 spanks, the taller stops and starts caressing Jaehyun who's whining in such agony.

 **"hey, it's okay now. Sorry if I go a little overboard"** Johnny assures. Jaehyun sniffles and looked at the taller with the most innocent face ever.

 **"I-it's fine...I kinda enjoy it heh"** He admitted while fiddling with his fingers. The taller cooed and starts planting soft kisses all over his face, Jaehyun giggles at the touch. Then Johnny connected their lips together, the smaller kissed back while smiling a bit. Soon enough, the kiss turned into a steamy make out. Both hungry and needy, Johnny pushed his tongue inside and roam around the hot-wet cavern. Their tongues and teeth clashing with each other.

Johnny pulled away, admiring the boy in front of him. Jaehyun's hair all sticking out in different directions, making him look like a lion, and his lips red and swollen. The taller pushed him to bed and starts attacking his neck, licking and sucking on it. The smaller pants and moans in every suck, tugging on his soft-brown hair. Johnny moves his way to his lower area and sucks on Jaehyun's inner thigh.

 **"A-ah"** He moaned out. After a while, Johnny reached for a condom on the nightstand. He ripped it apart with full force and immediately slid it on his very big and hard dick. Johnny spreads Jaehyun's legs wide and lowered his head, pushing in his wet tongue on his wet pussy lips(PFFT-).

Jaehyun moans loudly while Johnny's tongue swirls around it, basically eating him out. The smaller feels his stomach tightening and warns the taller.

 **"D-daddy I'm going to c-come-"** Johnny pulled away and aligned himself with the smaller. He slams his dick inside and lets out a deep groan. Jaehyun sucked in a deep breath, his tears rolling down again.

 **"Take you time baby"** Johnny said. Jaehyun nodded and starts adjusting at the huge size.

 **"Y-you can move"** The smaller panted out after a few minutes. The taller nodded and starts thrusting in and out, both moaning at the feeling. Jaehyun mewled when Johnny is fully inside, he never felt so full before. The room is filled with loud moans and groans, their hips slamming onto each other. Johnny thrust into him faster and faster every second.

 **"m c-coming-"** Jaehyun moaned.

 **"Not yet baby, wait till I say so"** The taller groaned. His thrust got messier and careless. Jaehyun tried his best to hold it in, his fist clenched onto the bedsheet tightly.

 **"Daddy please!"** He begged, but Johnny ignored it and starts to chase his own release.

 **"D-daddy!"** Jaehyun screamed. The taller finally came onto the condom but still thrusting in. He nodded, indicating that he can come. Then white ropes were spurting all over their stomachs. Johnny pulled out and tied the used condom, throwing it in the trash. Jaehyun collapsed on the bed, panting like a dog.

 **"You did well Jaehyunnie"** Johnny spoke after laying down beside him. The smaller smiles and hugs him, snuggling onto his chest. The taller chuckled and wraps his arms around him, throwing a blanket over them. They both slowly falling onto dreamland.


	12. 11

**Third-person P.O.V**

Johnny slowly opens his eyes to a beautiful angel, peacefully sleeping in his arms. He stared at the smaller, paying attention to every detail. His eyelashes were long, plump red lips and soft-rosy cheeks. The taller caressed his cheeks while smiling like an idiot. Jaehyun suddenly lets out a groan, startling Johnny. The smaller flutters his eyes open, immediately blushing when he saw the taller. Jaehyun pulled the blankets over his head which lead Johnny to cooe.

 **"Morning Jaehyun"** The taller said with a husky voice. It made Jaehyun squeal internally, 'hot' he thought.

 **"Morning~"** he responded, slowly revealing himself. Johnny sat up, running his hand through his hair.

 **"You hungry?"** he asked.

 **"Yeah"** Jaehyun nodded. Johnny got off from bed, on his sweatpants he wore last night and walks to the bathroom.

 **"Where are you going?"** The smaller yawned while sitting up.

 **"I wanna shower"** Johnny replied.

 **"Can I join?"** he asked in a flirty tone. The taller laughs at the question, making Jaehyun a bit confused.

 **"We're going to do more than just showering if you join Jaehyun"** he said.

Jaehyun pouted and gave him the puppy eyes **"Please?"**

 **"No"** Johnny chuckled before going inside the bathroom. The smaller huffs while muttering a 'meanie' and got off the bed, he fell. This is some Deja vu shit right here. Jaehyun got up and wore his boxers, took a big white T-shirt from Johnny's closet cuz why not. He walks out of the room with wobbly legs, he had to hold on to the walls to prevent himself from falling

Jaehyun finally arrived at the kitchen and decides on what to make for Johnny and himself. He looked for ingredients on the cabinets and found a loaf of bread, so he decided to make a sandwich. While making them, Johnny got in the kitchen and stood beside the smaller. He reaches his hand one of the slices of bread but soon it was slapped by Jaehyun.

 **"Don't eat my bread"** He deadpanned. Johnny raised his arms in defense and steps backward.

 **"Okay okay I won't eat your bread"** The taller said. Jaehyun focused on making the sandwich again.

But Johnny being the dick he is, snatched the slice of bread and ran out.

 **"Johnny don't eat fucking my bread!"** Jaehyun yelled out and chased after the man. But unfortunately, due to the pain between his legs, he fell.

 **"Ah fuck!"** He whined and steadily stand backs up.

 **"Johnny you big dick"** Jaehyun hissed, he meant it in both meanings. Then he suddenly heard the front door opening, thinking it was probably Taeyong. **Wrong.**

The door swings open to a small brown-haired boy, his eyes widen in shock when he saw the person standing in front.

 **"Hyung?!"** Mark shouted, brows furrowed in confusion.

 **"Mark?"** Jaehyun utters, slowly processing what the heck is happening.

**"Yeah it's your boy Mark"**

**"What are you doing here?!"** They both said in unison(same time).

 **"Wait wait- What am I doing here?"** Mark spoke while pointing at himself. **"Well this is my damn house"**

Jaehyun furrows his brows **"Well damn Susan I didn't know that"** He exclaims.

**"Why?"**

**"Uh cuz you never told me?"**

**"Touché"** Mark admitted.  
  


 **"Wait why are YOU here?!"** He added after the odd silence.   
Then a tall man rushed into the living room upon hearing the loud shouting, immediately inhaling a sharp breath. He mutters a 'Fuck' while going closer to the two.

 **"Mark-"** Before he could speak, the boy walks over to him and start playfully(not) slapping him.

(imagine it like this)

 **"Ow- Hey stop that"** he sorta begged.

Jaehyun just watches the scene unfold, kinda enjoying it somehow. Mark eventually stops after one hard slap, causing the taller to shout an 'OW'.

 **"Okay I'm done"** The boy said before sitting on one of the armchairs. Jaehyun and Johnny exchange looks and sat down beside each other on the long couch.

 **"Explain"** Mark said in a quite serious tone. Johnny looked down, thinking of the best way to explain it. As for Jaehyun, he bit his lip and glanced away, he didn't know what to say at all.

 **"Well?"** The boy waited, tapping his fingers on his thighs. Johnny is stuck between telling the truth, or just make up a lie. But a voice stopped him from thinking any further.

 **"We f-fucked"** Jaehyun answers, surprising the both of them. The taller stared at him with wide eyes while Mark looks away, clenching his jaw.

 **"Dad"** Mark whispers only for Johnny to hear, the said man diverts his attention from Jaehyun to Mark.

 **"Can me and Jaehyun talk privately?"** He said quietly. The taller opens his mouth to disagree but the boy cuts him off.

 **"Please"** He begs. Johnny nodded hesitantly and walks away to the kitchen, planning on eavesdropping.

 **"No eavesdropping!"** Mark shouted. 'Mission failed successfully' Johnny thought while eating his sandwich.

When the taller is finally out of sight, Mark sighs and looks at Jaehyun. His ears were red, looking anywhere at him and constantly fiddling with his fingers, he was obviously nervous. Mark saw a few faint red marks on his neck and jaw, it made him blush a little at the thought of his father doing _things_ with his friend.

 **"Jaehyun"** He called out. The said man flinches a bit at the voice but soon calms down.

 **"Yes?"** Jaehyun said through gritted teeth. Mark was surprised at the sudden change of mood but soon shrugs it off.

 **"Did you...always wanted to do it?"** He asked. The older arched his brow in confusion

**"Do what?"**

**"You know...have sex with him"** Mark stammers, he gets a bit flustered when talking about such _topic._ The fact gave another way for Donghyuck to tease him, Mark hates it.

 **"Why does that matter to you?"** Jaehyun snaps. Now Mark is really shocked, he was all shy and nervous a second ago.

 **"Of course it matters to me"** The boy snaps back, abruptly standing up on his feet. The older stands up as well, towering over Mark.

**"Why?"**

**"Because-"**

**"What does he have anything to do with you?!"**

**"Because he's my fucking father for god's sake"** Mark yelled, his voice filling the entire house.

That's what all it takes for Jaehyun to shut his mouth, he was speechless. He should've known. It explains the sudden change in Johnny's personality when Mark enrolled, that time when the two were talking to each other in front of the college building, the initials he saw in one of the rooms of the house, that other time when he walked into Mark chocking Johnny.

He should've fucking known.


	13. 12

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

Jaehyun is now in his first class, not paying attention as usual. No he isn't daydreaming about _him_ again, instead he can't stop thinking about the events that happened yesterday.

 _*_ Flashback _*_

 **"Because he's my fucking father for god's sake"** Mark yelled, his voice filling the entire house.

Jaehyun took a few steps back, processing what Mark had said. Johnny immediately ran inside the living room and...start pinching Mark's cheeks?

 **"Ow, why did you do that?"** The boy whined.

 **"One, payback. Second, no swearing!"** Johnny replies, crossing his arms like a disappointed father.

 **"But you fuckin swear every day-"** But before Mark could continue, the taller shuts his mouth with his big hands.

 **"Uh Jaehyun?"** Johnny called out, holding onto a struggling boy in his arms whose begging for dear life.

 **"Huh- Oh yeah what up?"** 'wow nice one Jaehyun' he thought.

 **"Do you mind if you go to my room? I have to deal with this little dork over here"** The taller said pointing at Mark who is trying his best to get his fathers dirty hands of him.

 **"I am not a dork you jerk-"** The boy complained, but again he was cut off by Johnny.

 **"Please?"** Johnny pleads. Jaehyun nodded and ran upstairs to the bedroom. He heard a loud shriek before closing the door shut. His back hits the door and slid down.

 **"What the fuck did I just witnessed?"** Jaehyun whispers. He probably just witnessed a father and son bonding moment, right? He lets out a sigh and walks to the bathroom and took a shower.

Meanwhile~

 **"Jesus fucking christ-"** Johnny hissed, looking at his bitten palm-full of saliva. Fortunately, he isn't disgusted by it, he's used to these things when Mark was still in his diaper days.

 **"Why did you do that?"** He asked the boy who is staring daggers at him.

 **"Uh I don't know maybe because your disgusting hand was choking me?!"** Mark exaggerated.

**"Ok first of all, how is my hand disgusting?"**

**"God knows where those hands came from"** The boy shivers at the thought, screw his dirty mind.

**"Oh wow Mark I never knew you were such a pervert-"**

**"I am not a pervert! It's your fault I have this kind of mind"** Mark defended. Johnny gave him an offended look.

 **"My fault?"** he pointed at himself.

Mark nodded.

" **Yeah okay whatever I'm too old for this bullshit-"**

**"Old? yeah so old you actually had the thought of fucking a 20-year-old-"**

**"Okay Mark you're grounded"** Johnny exclaimed before walking off to his room.

 **"What?! Why?!"** Mark complained. The taller just looks at him with a 'are you serious?' expression.

The boy pouted in response **"what kind of grounded? And how long?"** he asked.

Johnny stops in his tracks and thinks.... **"You're not staying in Donghyuck's"** He responded.

**"Oh that's easy-"**

**"For a year"**

**"WHAT?!"** The boy yelled in shock. He was fine not staying with him but a year?!

 **"Well actually he's allowed to sleep here, but only if I'm here"** Johnny added and walks away.

Mark huffs and immediately texted Donghyuck.

**_💕Dongfuck😈_ **

**💗My annoying bby😩**  
Yo dumbass

 **💕Dongfuck😈**  
yes my lil twink ('▽｀).。ｏ♡

 **💗My annoying bby😩**  
Bitch-  
ok whatever   
i just wanna say  
im grounded

 **💕Dongfuck😈**  
Nice

 **💗My annoying bby** **😩**  
bruh how is that nice?  
I cant stay in your place no more

 **💕Dongfuck😈**  
well atleast my room wont smell like fart 

**💗My annoying bby😩**  
I hate u sm  
Fuck you

 **💕Dongfuck😈**  
I luv u too ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿  
hMm u wanna fuck when ur gounded bby?

 **💗My annoying bby😩**  
jesus-

 **💕Dongfuck😈**  
Yeah u need him  
anyways  
but can i come to urs if u cant come to mine?

 **💗My annoying bby😩**  
Ye   
but my dad has to be there👄

 **💕Dongfuck😈**  
Oh well  
guess u gotta be quite then😏

 **💗My annoying bby😩**  
Jfc **-**  
ok bye

 **💕Dongfuck😈**  
bye~ ♡＾▽＾♡  
 _Seen_ ✔︎

Mark puts his phone in his pocket and threw himself on the couch. He looked up and wonders what his father and Jaehyun doing right now.

After the _father and son bonding moment,_ Johnny stood in front of his bedroom door and knocks on it "Jaehyun I'm coming inside okay?" he said before opening the door. The man was greeted with...a sorta half-naked Jaehyun. The taller immediately looks away to prevent himself from jumping onto the smaller.

 **"Oh hey Johnny..."** Jaehyun spoke.

**"h-hey..u-um Jaehyun?"**

"Yes?" He responded innocently, tilting his head a bit.

 **"W-what are you w-wearing?"** Johnny stuttered, still refusing to look at him. Jaehyun looks at him confused but soon realized it when he looked down at his _outfit,_ His face grew deep red.

 **"O-oh this"** If you're curious on what he's wearing...he's wearing black lace panties, it barely covers anything but still works. Suddenly Jaehyun had an idea, he slowly walks towards Johnny, standing behind him.

 **"You like it?"** Jaehyun whispers in a very seductive tone, his hands roam around the taller's wide-back. No one knows why he has this sudden mood change, from shy and embarrassed to bold and seductive. Johnny clenched his jaw and fists, it's to prevent him.

 **"I wanna see you rip it apart"** Jaehyun purrs in his ear. 'fuck fuck fuck' Johnny chanted internally, he spins around to face the smaller, grabs him by the shoulder and pins him to the wall.

**"Tease me like that again I will-"**

**"Will what? Punish me? Oh please do"** Jaehyun moaned out. He got horny real fast. But Johnny doesn't want to do it...well not now but some other day. The taller reached for his neck and grips on it, basically choking him.

 **"fu-uck"** Jaehyun choked out, holding onto Johnny's arm. If he gotta be honest, he enjoyed this. He's kinky but never knew he was THIS kinky. Johnny glares at him with an alluring look, hot.

 **"D-daddy"** He panted, he couldn't breath properly since the taller is almost blocking his entire airway, but damn he enjoyed this a lot. Then Johnny shoves his knee between Jaehyun's legs, with that the smaller starts grinding on it. His hand on his neck slowly releasing its grip, he moves closer to Jaehyun's ear.

 **"You fucking slut, always horny for me huh?"** He whispers. Jaehyun moaned at how seductive he sounds, he immediately humps onto his legs. He wraps his arms around Johnny's shoulder, already reaching his climax.

 **"A-ah m gonna come"** He panted, his stomach tightening every second. Johnny caressed his thighs all the way to his ass and gives a hard squeeze, making the smaller moan loud.

 **"Come for me whore"** The taller growls, Jaehyun moans out his name before finally releasing. Johnny steps back and looks at the smaller whose a panting mess, eyes fluttering, cheeks and ears red and his hair still damped after the shower.

 **"Heh, let's hope Mark didn't hear me"** Jaehyun said, remembering he was downstairs. Johnny chuckles and walks out of the room.

 **"Yeah, anyways I think you should...change up"** He said. The smaller looks away and feels his cheeks heating up.

 **"O-oh yeah"** With that, Johnny got out and closed the door behind him. Jaehyun sighs and change his now dirty underwear with a spare one and wore his clothes. After getting ready and packing up his stuff, Jaehyun got out of the room and walks to the living room. He saw a brown-haired boy laying down on the couch while playing his phone.

 **"Hey Mark?"** Jaehyun called.

 **"Yeah hyung?"** Mark replies after sitting back up.

 **"I'm sorry"** Jaehyun apologies.

**"For what?"**

**"You know...sleeping with your dad?"** He fiddles with his finger.

 **"O-oh..."** Mark's cheeks got pink and stood up on his feet. **"You don't have to apologize, it's my fault I didn't tell you"**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Eh, it's a long story, maybe I'll tell you next time. And sorry if I snapped at you just now"**

**"Don't be. Anyways can you please keep this a secret?"**

**"What secret?"** Jaehyun just looks at him with a 'seriously?' look. Then Mark soon did a 😮 face and nodded.

 **"Thank you, bye Mark see you tomorrow"** Jaehyun bid goodbye before walking out of the house.

 **"Bye hyung, take care!"** Mark responds. The taller smiles at him and closed the door, now walking back to his dorm.

*End of flashback*


	14. 13

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

_**~last night in Dotae's house~** _

Taeyong is in the kitchen, just finishing up his cooking for his husband who hasn't come home yet. Then he heard the door opening and a few footsteps coming closer to him. A pair of arms curls around his waist, it startles him a bit but soon calms down.

"Doyoung?" Taeyong calls. The said man didn't respond, instead, he rests his chin on his shoulders, humming a song. To Taeyong, this action is very unusual. Usually, when Doyoung got home he'd go to his room and do unknown things there. Not that he minds, he actually enjoys it a lot.

The younger then release his hold and walks to the living room. Taeyong was done cooking and soon walks there as well, he saw him sitting down on the couch watching TV. He sat beside him and rest his head on his shoulders, Doyoung wraps his arm around his shoulder

After a few minutes of silence, the younger spoke.

 **"I'm sorry"** Taeyong sat up and looks at him confused.

 **"Sorry for what?"** he asked. Doyoung sighs and looks away.

 **"For everything, I neglected you, ignored you, never here for you"** he breathed, the feeling of guilt swarming around him.

**"Don't be sorry, you were just busy-"**

**"I have to!"** The younger shouted, making the older flinch.

 **"I... I asked you to marry me just so we can be together, spend time together and do everything together. But here we are"** Doyoung exclaims while staring at the silver ring on his ring finger. Taeyong stood there in silence, processing what he had said.

 **"Do...do you still love me?"** The younger mutters. The older widens his eyes and immediately sat on his lap, tears already gathering in his eyes.

 **"What kind of question is that?! Of course I still love you and I always will** " he cried out. Doyoung stares at the man on his lap, cheeks and eyes red, droplets of tears rolling down.

 **"How did I marry a cry baby"** He snickers, receiving a hard punch on his chest.

 **"Ow why did you do that?"** He whined.

Taeyong just huffs while crossing his arms. **"I hate you"**

 **"You literally just cried out saying you love me dipstick- OW"** Doyoung whines in pain while the older cackles and rests his chin on his shoulders. The younger embraced him, hands on his waist.

**"Promise me don't leave or ignore me"**

**"I promise"**

**"And stay at home"**

**"But I have to work-"**

**"Can you at least adjust your hours?"**

**"....fine"**

After a while, Taeyong suddenly had an idea. He sat up straight on the younger's lap, both hands lay on his chest.

 **"Doie~** " He chirped.

 **"Hm?"** But before he knew it, a pair of lips smash onto his.

And that night, Taeyong has finally seen the stars again~(It means 'had the greatest sex in years' lmao)

* * *

**"Hyung? Hyung~"** Donghyuck calls out while waving his hand in front of Jaehyun, but to no avail.

 **"Snap the fuck out Janet!"** He yelled, finally snapping Jaehyun out of it.

 **"Huh? What? What happened? Did someone shit on their pants again?"** He blurts out while the younger laughs his ass off.

 **"Sadly no one shit on their pants again, and you were off going to space"** Donghyuck replies while wiping off a fake tear. Jaehyun nodded and looks around him, they were in a small authentic café.

 **"Where's Mark?"** He asks after realizing that the boy wasn't around. The younger shrugs while sipping on tea.

**"He's your boyfriend how can you not know?"**

**"Damn isn't he your future step-son how can you not know?"** With that Jaehyun stopped talking and looks at the younger like he just saw a ghost. How did he know? Did Mark tell him? What the fu-

 **"If you're wondering how I did I know...I have my ways darling"** Donghyuck simpers(just search pls if udk)

**"I-"**

**"Yes I know you slept with Johnny not once but twice, yes of course I know that Mark and Johnny are father and son I've known those two since I learned how to walk"** The boy blurts out while sipping on his still hot tea, squaring an ankle over one knee, his left elbow props on the backrest.

Jaehyun's palm starts sweating and lays them on his thighs, biting his lips while looking down. He was terrified, who else knew? If his relationship between him and Johnny is revealed, they will face consequences. He could be kicked out and Johnny would lose his job, Jaehyun definitely didn't want that at all. He heard the younger sighs.

 **"Don't worry, nobody else knows. Just you, me, Mark, Johnny, Taeyong"** he reassures the older who sighs in relief.

 **"Wait you know Taeyong?"** Jaehyun questions. Donghyuck arches his brows and scoffs.

 **"You don't know anything about us huh?"** Jaehyun nods. The younger puts his cup of tea down and speaks.

 **"I've known Mark, Johnny and Taeyong since I was 2. So basically I know everything about them, what do you want to know?"** He asks. Jaehyun puts his hands on his chin and thinks, 'what do I want to know?' He thought.

 **"Who's the mother?"** He asks after a while of thinking, it was a quite personal question but eh. Donghyuck raised both his brows in surprise.

**"That's kinda personal don't you think?"**

**"Well yeah..."** Jaehyun rested his chin on his palm.

 **"Oh well, I'm not sure who exactly but I know the story. Johnny and whoever the mother is first dated when they were like 16 or something"** Jaehyun nods.

 **"After 2 years of dating, they found out that the mother was pregnant. Of course they were surprised since they were only 18 that time, pretty young to have a child. But in the end they decided to keep it, after 9 months Mark was born and they got married"** he added, sighed in sadness.

**"Not even a year after Mark was born, the mother..."**

**"The mother what?"** Jaehyun asks in anticipation.

 **"Cheated"** he exclaims while clenching his jaw. Jaehyun was shaken, why would anyone cheat on someone as wonderful as Johnny?

 **"Of course, Johnny found out and soon divorced. Johnny doesn't want Mark to be in the mother's hand so he kept him, after that the mother vanished and never appeared in their lives again"** he sighs once again.

 **"Does Mark know?"** Jaehyun questions. Donghyuck shakes his head in response.

 **"He doesn't know anything about his mother, he asks Johnny many times but he refused to do so. I guess Johnny doesn't want him to look for them, scared that Mark would leave him for his mother"** he ended with a quiet tone. Jaehyun felt bad, Mark doesn't have a mother while Johnny doesn't have a partner to be with. Donghyuck looks at the view on his window while Jaehyun looks down.

Then after a couple of minutes of silence, a loud voice calls over them.

 **"Channie!"** A brown-haired boy calls, standing in front of them. Donghyuck stands up and hugs him.

 **"UwU my baby lion is back~** " He cooed while Mark just looks at him disgusted.

 **"Oh hey hyung"** he said after realizing that Jaehyun was there. The older responded with a nod and stood up.

 **"Should we get back?"** He said, making the couple nod and walk out while bickering of course. Jaehyun follows behind the two, smiling at how cute the two couple is. He wonders if he could have this kind of relationship with Johnny- he shakes his head in disagreement, 'there's no way Johnny would like me back, plus having a relationship too? It would only happen in a dream' he thought.


	15. 14

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

_**~Johnny's office~** _

* **THUMP***

Johnny throws his head on his desk followed by a loud groan. He's tired, of the circumstances happening around him. Work and Jaehyun. His work is a bit overwhelming, the amount of papers he had to check is unreal. Jaehyun, he's confused about his relationship with the boy. Are they just teacher and student sleeping together? Probably. The man did something that he didn't know he could do, Fall in love.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' he chanted. What is he going to do? Confess to him? Maybe but that's a very huge risk. Let it be and move on? Yeah that's a good choice.

While Johnny is way deep in his thoughts, a bunch of knocking occurs. Donghyuck and Mark were knocking on the door non-stop, playing around like a bunch of 6-year-olds. This happens for about a minute and Johnny swears he could fuck a whole horse-

 **"Jesus take the wheel"** He hissed before stomping his way to the door and aggressively opens the door to see two idiots staring at him like they did absolutely nothing wrong. He walks back to his desk and sits down while the couple follows behind after Donghyuck closed the door.

 **"What?"** Johnny growls, kinda pissed. Donghyuck and Mark exchange looks before looking back at the taller.

 **"We're waiting"** Mark begins. The taller arched a brown, confused.

 **"For?"** Johnny questions.

**"You"**

**"Why?"**

**"So we can go home duh"** Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

 **"But you can go alone?"** The couple facepalms, 'this dense motherfucker' they both thought.

 **"I'm joining him since we can't be alone together we waited for you plus we're too lazy to walk. Be grateful your son over here actually listens to you or else we'd probably be fucking right now-"** Donghyuck said but Mark soon nudged an elbow on him.

 **"Shut the fuck up would you"** Mark whispers at his one heck of a boyfriend, Donghyuck just whines at the pain on his sides.

 **"Oh okay, wait for a while I gotta clean up"** Johnny said, soon cleaning up his papers and bags.

 **"Wait- you two are going to fuck while I'm there?"** He questions.

**"Yes"**

**"No"** They both said in unison.

 **"Wait we aren't?"** Donghyuck asks while Mark rolls his eyes.

 **"Of course not! We were supposed to do our project"** Mark exclaims.

**"Well can we fuck after?"**

**"No!"**

The two bickers while Johnny just questions his whole life choices. After he was done cleaning up, he walks out of his office. Soon followed by the two bickering couple. While walking to the parking place, the students around stare at them. A calm tall-broad man and two bois arguing like a married couple walking behind, what a sight to see.

They finally reached Johnny's car after what seems like forever, they had to come across some obstacles. Mark tripped and lands on his face, Donghyuck instead of helping just laughs, Johnny almost had a heart attack and wanted to take him to the hospital. What a dad. They did not go to the hospital but this event lasted for 10 minutes with students circling over them for some reason.

Johnny got in the driver's seat, Mark the passenger seat, and Donghyuck on the back. And they rolled off to home.

 **"Can we get McDonald's?"** Mark asked.

 **"I want a happy meal"** Donghyuck chimes.

**"I-"**

**"Yes or yes?"** The couples said in unison.

**"Where's the no option?"**

**"Up his ass-"**

**"Hyuck!"**

Johnny sighs 'God what did I do to deserve these two' he thought. He drove off to McDonald's as requested, this somehow felt nostalgic.

_**"Daddy can we go to McDonald's?"** _ _6-year-old Mark asked while jumping in the back seat._

_**"I want a happy meal! With the toys"** _ _Donghyuck follows._

_**"No we have food at home"** _ _Johnny said._

_**"But but- there are no toys"** _ _Mark whines_ _**"Please please just this one time"** _

_Johnny thinks for a while "Okay just this once and no more McDonalds for the rest of the year" He said, getting two happy bois happily cheering in the back. He chuckles at how adorable they are, to be honest he could let them eat McDonald's all day every day but a certain 14-year-old didn't let them since it's not healthy. Yeah Taeyong has been helping him with the boys since they were only 2 years old, making him just 10 at the time. Awfully young._

**"Okay we're here"** Johnny said before parking. The two immediately hops off the car and ran inside _,_ leaving poor Johnny. The taller soon walks inside the place as well.

After what seems like an hour, they finally finished and bot back inside the car. Why an hour? Well first Donghyuck is not happy with the toys and complains about it for 10 minutes, second Mark ordered way too much but somehow managed to eat it all in 30 minutes, Mark and Donghyuck played in the McDonalds playground but the staff kicked them out, Johnny just watches everything in peace but a woman flirted with him for 15 minutes. The taller swears he never wants to go there with the two boys ever again.

When they got home, they spotted a wild Taeyong on the loose, which means he's on the couch. The couple ran upstairs to Mark's room to do God knows what while Johnny sat down on of the armrests, sighing in exhaustion.

 **"Waddup?"** Taeyong said.

 **"Tired"** Johnny answers.

The other nodded and ask **"So how's Jaehyun?"**

 **"What?"** The taller arched a brow. Taeyong rolls his eyes.

 **"I mean, how's between you and him"** he asks once again. Johnny nodded and looks down on his thighs while crossing his arms.

 **"I don't know Tae, maybe I should just...let him go?** " The taller sighs.

**"Let him go? Johnny this is the first time you fall in love in what felt like a century!"**

**"I know! But there's always another person right? It doesn't have to be him"**

**"Johnny- you're right, but what if this your last straw. I'm just worried for you, I don't want you to be alone forever"** Taeyong exclaims.

**"Forever?"**

**"We have our own lives, by the time Mark starts his own family who will you be with?"** Johnny stays quiet, a bit surprised by what Taeyong had said.

 **"Maybe I'm meant to be alone I guess"** he replies. Pinky wanted to choke him right here and there but stops himself.

 **"Aren't you just going to try? I know you're scared and it's a big risk, but at least try"** He encourages. The taller bit his lip and thinks to himself.

 **"Fine I guess, there's nothing wrong in taking a bit of a risk right?"** Johnny chuckles. Taeyong smiled and walks up to him to hug him.

**"I know you can do it Johnny, plus I'm sure he likes you back"**

**"How'd you know?"** He asks after breaking the hug.

The other shrugs **"I just know"**

The taller rolls his eyes and laughs it off. They obviously didn't realize that there were two idiotic bois listening to the whole conversation


	16. 15

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

**"I fuckin knew it"** Donghyuck says when they went back in Mark's room. They may or may not 'accidentally' eavesdrop on Taeyong and Johnny's little conversation. Mark is pacing around the room back and forward, a bit shaken.

Donghyuck realizes his boyfriend's state and confronts him.

 **"Yo you okay?"** Mark glanced at him, nodding vigorously but soon shaking his head.

 **"Yes- I mean no- God I don't even know"** He stammers, couldn't grip onto the fact that his father and one of his best friends like each other. Mark is still a bit shock that they slept together not once but twice. Then he felt a pair of arms on his waist and a weight on his left shoulder.

 **"Don't think too much of it darling"** Donghyuck assures, swinging them both from side to side.

 **"How? Like they slept together and now they like each other?!"** Mark exclaims. It's not like he didn't mind but he was just confused about what's going to happen in the future if they got married Jaehyun will become his step-father?

 **"Yeah...but what can we do about it? Split them apart? I don't think that's the best way"** Donghyuck said. Mark sighs and nodded in response, holding on to his boyfriend's hands on his waist. Then suddenly the younger pulls away and spins Mark around, holding on to his shoulders.

 **"What if we get them together?"** Donghyuck suggest.

**"What?"**

**"We both know Johnny and Jaehyun is a pussy at these things"** he said.

 **"Really? I didn't know that"** Mark said oh so innocently that made Donghyuck want to punch him in the face.

**"You don't know shit-"**

**"Yes I do-"**

**"Oh yeah how long is my dic-"**

**"Ok piss off"** Mark scoffs while looking away to hide his blush. Donghyuck snickers before grabbing his waist, closing the gap between them. The older felt his breath hitch at the contact, heat slowly crawling up his cheeks.

 **"Would you like to know darling?"** Donghyuck said lowly beside his ears, sending shivers down his spine. Mark opens his mouth but no words came, 'know what?' he thought. His dirty mind is slowly taking over him, he lays his hands on Donghyuck's chest for support.

_Nods._

Then suddenly, the younger let's go and took a step back. Making the older confused.

 **"Well I think we should set them up on a date or something"** Donghyuck spoke while pacing around, making Mark even more confused.

 **"Nah where's the fun in that? have any ideas darling?"** He looked at Mark who just stood there, awestruck.

 **"What?"** He asks.

Mark sent him a death glare and scoffs in response, throwing himself on his bed.

 **"Stupid fucking hormonal idiot"** He angrily mutters, he had his hopes up. Donghyuck hears it and snorts while smirking, soon walking towards the bed. He hovers on top of Mark, taking both his arms and pins it on top of his head. The boy beneath him widens his eyes and tries to get off but to no avail. He never knew Donghyuck was stronger since they're the same height, tho he won't admit that he's a tiny bit shorter.

 **"What did you just say?"** Donghyuck croaked, his cold hand slides under his shirt while the other holds Mark's wrist to prevent him from doing anything. The touch made Mark lets out a small whimper.

 **"I'm a stupid fucking hormonal idiot?"** He imitated what the boy had said, Mark blushed in response and looks anywhere but him. Donghyuck's hand slid up till it reaches his bud, playing with it. The boy squirms while trying to fight back a moan.

 **"Hyuck please not now-"** before he could finish Donghyuck attached their lips together sliding his tongue against his lower lip. Mark gladly opens his mouth and the younger deepens the kiss, their tongues dance together like elementary school students doing the macarena. (I was on crack typing this-).

Donghyuck releases his wrist and puts them beside his head, The older wraps his legs around his waist while his arms wrap around his neck. They pulled away to catch their breaths, Donghyuck took off his clothes and took off Mark's as well after he was done. Mark catches Donghyuck staring and ask.

**"What?"**

**"You look stupid"** He replies, making the older roll his eyes.

**"I hate you"**

**"I love you too~"** He pouts his lips and do kissy noises, Mark just stares in disgust 'How did I end up with this idiot?' he thought. Donghyuck chuckles and starts leaving soft kissed on his neck and collarbone, they've done this many many times so he knows exactly where the sweet spots were. He starts biting and sucking the spots which lead to Mark to let out a muffled moan, he wanted to let it all out but couldn't since there are two people downstairs and one of them is his own father. So he tries his best.

Donghyuck pulls away and saw a few red and purplish marks all over his neck and collarbones.

**"Heh that's gonna leave a"**

**"Don't you fucking dare-"**

**"A** _ **mark**_ **, am I right?"** He wiggles his brows while Mark wants to kick him in the nuts, luckily he didn't. They then switch positions, Mark sat on his lap while Donghyuck sits up holding on to his waist.

 **"Wait do you have a condom?"** Donghyuck questions. Mark huffs and shakes his head, the younger shrugs.

 **"Which hole?"** Mark blushes, he somehow forgot he has two.

 **"Eh let's go with the pussy, I' warn you"** Mark nodded in response. He aligns himself with Donghyuck's cock and slowly lowers himself, letting out a trembling moan in the process. After it was fully inside, he starts to move himself up and down. Donghyuck watches in peace while letting out groans from time to time. Mark rides faster and faster while holding onto his boyfriend's shoulders for support. The younger then moves his hips up, leading them both to moan. They're both just praying _they_ won't hear them.

Donghyuck couldn't take it any longer and decides to take full control, he throws Mark on the bed and puts both his legs on his shoulders. He rams onto him with no mercy, the older closed his eye shut while trying his best not to moan. He failed. Donghyuck closed his mouth with his hands to prevent him to moan out even louder. His thrust was slow but deep, pulling out till it hits the tip and thrust it inside again.

 **"Hyuck I'm gonna c-cum"** he cried out.

 **"Let it all out darling"** Donghyuck said. Mark squeals out a moan as his orgasm hits. The younger soon pulls out and comes on the bed, both panting in exhaustion. The younger plants soft kisses on the older's face before getting up to clean Mark and himself.

After they were done cleaning up, wearing clothes and of course change the bedsheets. They both collapsed on the bed, laying beside each other. Mark scoots over and lays his head on Donghyuck's shoulder while his arms and legs wrap around him, koala style.

 **"I thought you said we aren't going to fuck"** The younger speaks.

 **"Changed my mind"** He said, snuggling onto his neck and slowly drifts off to sleep,

 **"Cute"** Donghyuck snickers.


	17. 16

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

~At the café~

**"We gotta do something"**

**"Do we really have to?"** Mark questions, he didn't want to be involved in the love relationship of his father and Jaehyun.

 **"** **Yep, I told you they both suck at this. So we gotta take actions if we don't then when will they?"** Donghyuck answers. Honestly at first, he didn't give a single shit, but since he was bored so eh why not?

**"C** **an't we just wait?"**

**"I can't wait any longer"**

**"I- it's only been a few days?"**

**"That's long"**

**"Ugh fine, can't we just set them on a date or something?"** Mark said.

 **"That's no fun"** Donghyuck replies.

 **"How about we get one of 'em jealous like what you'll see in some cliché romantic movie"** Mark suggested. Donghyuck ignored it, then he suddenly stood up from his chair.

  
 **"How about we get one of them jealous! Damn Donghyuck you're such a genius"** Donghyuck exclaims while giving himself a pat on the back.

 **"That's exactly what I just said-"** Mark complains but felt a finger on his lips, making him stop.

 **"Sshh..."** Donghyuck shushed, slowly sitting back on his seat. Mark just rolls his eyes 'Out of all the people why him?' he thought.

 **"So who?"** Mark ask.

**"The fuck you mean who-"**

**"Bro- I mean whose going to get jealous and shit"** He said, making Donghyuck nod in understanding.

**"Jaehyun, Johnny isn't the jealous type, plus he probably won't even notice"**

**"Good point, but who's going to help us?"** With that, both Mark and Donghyuck put their hands in their chins and thinks. They only can think of one name.

 **"Irene"** They said in unison.

Bae Irene, one of the lectures in college. Has a beauty of a Goddess, that being said makes her very well known. She and Johnny are considered pretty close so they were sometimes rumored to be a couple.

 **"But how are we going to ask her? Confront her and go Hey can you help us get Johnny a date by flirting with him?"** Mark said.

 **"That's exactly what we're going to do"** Donghyuck announced. He stands up from his chair and grabs Mark's hand, immediately running out.

**"Wait no I was just joking-"**

**"I know, but we're still going to do it"** Donghyuck said.

 **"B-but what if she doesn't want to see us?"** Mark stammers the other stops in his tracks and looks back.

 **"She won't mind if it's us"** He assures, knowing Mark and himself are her _favorite_ students.

**"She's probably teaching-"**

**"Its break remember?"** Donghyuck huffs.

**"Well do you know where she is?"**

**"Goddammit Mark- why are you so worried?"** Mark didn't know the answer to that, why is he so worried?

 **"I don't know..."** He said lowly. Donghyuck sighs and grabbed his shoulders.

 **"If you don't want this then okay I get it. But tell me, do you want to help Johnny find whatever this love shit is or potentially let him die alone?"** He exclaims. Mark stood there surprised with his words, he definitely didn't want his father to die alone without experiencing true love.   
He made up his mind and nodded, Donghyuck smiles at that and gave him a bone-breaking hug. Luckily Mark was used to it and hugs back.

 **"Ok get off me, people are watching"** Mark whispers, noticing the stares from the students around. But Donghyuck didn't budge, instead he reached for Mark's butt and squeezed it. Making him yelp in surprise and immediately push him away, cheeks flushed pink.

 **"You pervert!"** Mark yelled while Donghyuck laughs obnoxiously, some people who watched the whole thing was trying their best to hold back a laugh. Mark blushes in embarrassment and swears he's going to murder him in his sleep, Donghyuck wiped off a tear after his laughing fit.

 **"Aw darling~ you're so cute when you're mad"** He said. Mark blushes again at the compliment, not realizing what's going to happen next. Donghyuck walks closer to him, only inches away from each other. _Deja Vu_. But as expected from him, he slaps Mark's butt and ran away.

The boy, shooketh, stands there. But soon he shouted till the whole building can probably hear it.

 **"Donghyuck you son of a bitch!"** Mark instantly chases after him with full speed, obviously pissed. The students and even some professors cheer for Donghyuck while others just laugh.

Donghyuck looks back and sees Mark almost coming closer to him. "Oh shit" he hissed and runs again, then he saw someone walking in front of him. He squints his eyes to get a better look since he kinda has bad eyesight(same-) The person has long black hair, brown eyes and a bit of blushed cheeks while wearing a white button-up covered by a black suit. Donghyuck immediately recognized the and cheers internally.

When he got closer to her, she stops with her eyes a bit widen because someone was running directly at her. She raised both her hands in front of her face and shuts her eyes closed, getting ready for impact. But nothing happens, so she slowly opens her eyes to see a familiar tall boy standing in front. She sighs in relief and puts her hand in her chest to calm herself down.

 **"Is there anything you need?"** Irene questions. Donghyuck nodded in response and looks at his back, Mark was holding on to both his knees to catch his breath. The boys' snickers while Mark slowly walks towards him, he finally reached him.

 **"Jesus how did run so fast without losing breath?"** He huffs. Donghyuck just shrugs and looks back at Irene, who just looks very confused.

 **"Uh do you have time? We kinda need to talk to you about something"** He said while Mark stands beside him, both a bit nervous. The woman thinks for a while and looks at her watch, she sighs and nodded in agreement. Both Mark and Donghyuck gave each other high fives in happiness, but soon it was cut off.

 **"But it better be important"** She said in a serious tone, she doesn't want her time waisted over two boys who only want to play around.

 **"Don't worry it is"** Donghyuck assures, Mark glanced at him with a face saying 'Is it tho?' The other gave him a nod. The three of them go somewhere more private, by private it means of course the cafe. They got inside and was relieved that there weren't many people there.

They sat in a random table, the couple beside each other with Irene across them.

 **"So what do you two need to talk about?"** She begins. Mark and Donghyuck exchange looks and somehow talk telepathically.

 _'_ _So who's going to ask?'_ Mark asked.

 _'You'_ Donghyuck replies.

' _What why?_

_'Cuz you asked'_

_'What! No you ask since you're the one who wanted to ask her'_

_'But you're her-'_

***Coughs***

The two look back at the person in front, looking a bit irritated. They laugh nervously and Donghyuck finally gives in and speaks.

 **"We want you to help us"** She arched a brow.

**"In?"**

**"Getting Johnny a date"** They said in unison. After a while of silence, she suddenly burst out laughing. It leads the couple to look at her surprised and exchanged looks again.

 _'Is she okay?'_ Donghyuck questions. Mark raised his shoulders, they look back at her again. She laughed for 5 minutes and wiped a tear, composing herself.

 **"It's about time he gets one, sure why not. I'd be happy to help"** Irene smiles. Mark and Donghyuck look at her in disbelief.

 **"Really? You're not lying right?"** Mark asked, still a bit shocked.

The woman nodded **"Of course I'm not, why would I?"** She replies. The couple cheered and raised their arms in excitement.

 **"How will I help?"** Irene asks, they stopped cheering and looks at her nervously.

 **"Well um-"** Mark begins but got but off by Donghyuck.

 **"Flirt with him"** He said with no hesitation, the answer made Irene choke on air. Donghyuck rushed to get water while Mark pats on her back, he got back and gave the drink to her. She took it and drinks, slowly calming down. The two sat back on their seats and waited. Irene finally calms down and talks.

**"How is that helping? I thought I'm just going to help set him on a date"**

**"We were going to do that but Donghyuck said it was no fun"** Mark answers, glancing at the boy beside him who looks completely unfazed.

 **"Yeah...But I won't help that way"** She said seriously, definitely not wanting to flirt since she sucks at that.

 **"Please, we won't ask for anything else. Plus you don't have to flirt, just cling onto him or talk to him a lot and stuff"** Donghyuck pleads. The woman arched a brow and sighs in defeat.

 **"Fine I guess, but I'm only doing this just so Johnny can finally get a lover. It's sad seeing him alone for many years"** She agrees, this made the couple perk up and internally prays o to have such a nice person.

 **"Do you have a plan?"** She asks.

**"Yes"**

**"No"** They look at each other.

 _'We do?'_ Mark questions, Donghyuck nodded.

 **"Quick question"** They look at her.

 **"Who's the date here?"** 'Oh no' they thought. Should they tell her that it's a student? Well guess they had no choice.

 **"One of the students-"** She chokes again, this time in water.

 **"What!?"** Irene yells in disbelief. Mark hushed her and looks around to make sure no one is listening, luckily no one is.

 **"Yes we know, crazy right?"** Donghyuck snickers.

 **"That's insane and also illegal"** She exclaims.

 **"We know, that's why we're keeping this low-key"** Mark said. Irene massaged her temples, 'Why me' she thought.

After a few minutes of very intense silence, she finally speaks.

 **"You guys are insane"** They nodded in agreement, yes they did just agree that they are insane.

 **"But for the sake of Johnny, I'll help"** she sighs rather long.

**"Tell me who the student is, everything about their relationship and what I have to do"**

After a long explanation, Irene nods once again and agreed to help.

 **"You two owe me a lot for this"** She deadpanned making the couple nod vigorously. The three of them just hopes the plan would work. 


	18. 17

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

**"Does he look mad?"**

**"I dunno, I can't see cuz your big ass is blocking the view"**

**"Oh shut up"** Mark hissed.

The couple is in the first phase of their _amazing_ plan. They successfully manage to have Irene to help them, tho it did went through a few problems but it was worth it. Now these two idiots accidentally came across a certain man spying on a certain _couple._ Yep, you guessed it. Jaehyun was hiding in a wall, spying on Johnny and Irene who seems to be having a good time. The plan so far has been doing good, Markhyuck didn't expect it to happen the next day after they planned it.

 **"Psst, Agent McThicc, operation** _ **Getting this lonely motherfucker a hoe,**_ **going smoothly, over"** Donghyuck whispered while holding a non-existent walkie talkie, like he's in some spy mission.

Mark rolled his eyes at how childish his boyfriend is but soon joins him anyway. **"Psst, Agent McBitch, aren't we supposed to go to class right now, over"**

Donghyuck glares at him **"I gave you a nice name you know"**

**The other shrugs while mouthing a 'So?'**

**"So give me a nice name shithead"**

**"Go to hell"**

**"Oh darling, I'm already in hell whenever I'm with you"** Donghyuck roasted.

 **"Did you just roast me?"** Mark scoffs.

 **"Damn right I did"** He replies.

**"Oh you ask for it"**

**"Bring it on twat-"**

**"What the fuck are you guys doing?"**

'Oh shit' They both thought. They spin their heads to see an irritated Jaehyun, both hands on his hips.

_Gulps_

**"O-oh hey hyung waddup"** Mark stutters, afraid that his Hyung might found out that they were spying on him. The said man arched a brow and crossed his arms, paying every attention to the two boys in front of him. Donghyuck has an expressionless look, acting like nothing just happened. While Mark on the other hand, looks a bit nervous but still has that innocent face. Jaehyun sighs before walking away to wherever he was going, looking very pissed. The couple exhaled a long breath and exchange looks.

 **"That was close"** Donghyuck breathed, the other nodded in response and they soon walk off to the bathroom and fucks. Why? One, they were late for their next class anyway. Second, they're just being hormonal teenagers again.

As for Jaehyun, he was walking through the hallways, greeted by many stares. The people around him were kinda scared and intimidated because he had a very hostile yet stoic look. His mind preoccupied with a certain scene, the man he fell hard for with another woman, just chatting with full of bliss, the man had a wide smile plastered on his face and laughed with all his might. For Jaehyun, it was a sight to be held, tho he wished he was the one who made him like that, a rather bittersweet feeling.

He asked himself, why was he so mad? 'Fuck' he muttered. _Jealousy._ It's a terrible and hideous emotion, he hated it, but couldn't help but feel that way. Jaehyun felt so greedy when it comes to Johnny, he wanted him all for himself, just him, no one else. Possessive much? It is, he admits that. The man went deep into his thoughts until the next thing he knew he was in front of a tall, navy door. The door is awfully similar to him, the entire people in the building obviously recognize this very door. _Johnny seo._ The name was carved perfectly on a small gold rectangular plate, screwed tightly to the door.

Jaehyun snorts out of nowhere and puts his hands on his hips. He huffs in frustration and walks off to his dorm room, to do some rather unholy things there.


	19. 18

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

_**-Few days later-** _

(Just to help you visualize?)

Two idiots and one hoe, at the café, sitting together. What could go wrong?

 **"Uh Hyung?"** Mark calls out for the man in front, who looks totally unfazed. He tries again. Didn't work, so he called for help, by help he meant Donghyuck.

 **"Can you help?"** Mark asked while shaking his boyfriend's arm. Donghyuck shrugs annoyed that his peaceful moment had to be ruined. But then he had an idea.

 **"Oh look! Johnny is coming this way!"** He exclaims.

 **"Where!? Holy shi-"** Jaehyun immediately snaps out and looks everywhere around him, soon lets out a frustrated groan. The Markhyuck couple laughed hysterically and nearly rolled on the floor while the man huffs in embarrassment and pouts. This happens for 5 whole minutes.

 **"God why am I friends with you two?"** Jaehyun scoffs. Mark and Donghyuck finally stopped laughing and wiped a few tears.

 **"Because you love us~"** Donghyuck chirped.

 **"Pfft- Never in a million years"** Mark and Donghyuck frowned at the answer but they soon chatted again, exchange a few laughs and stuff. Nothing went wrong and it was doing good, until...

Donghyuck suddenly choked on his tea when he saw who came inside the place, Mark just laughs until he also saw _them_.

 **"Oh no..."** Mark whispers, slowly covering his face with the menu. Jaehyun realizes the couple's weird action and arched a brow.

 **"What?"** He asked.

 **"Johnny's here"** Mark replied. The older rolled his eyes in disbelief cuz he's not going to be fooled twice.

**"Uh-huh"**

**"No we're serious"** Donghyuck hissed while covering the side of his face, just so nobody could see him. Jaehyun looks behind his back to see...Johnny. But oh no he's not alone, instead he's with that woman again. Jaehyun could feel his insides burning, it's the same sensation that he had experienced these days. He looks back at the couple and used the hood of his hoodie, mutters a quick 'Shit' before drinking his coffee to calm himself.

 **"Told you"** The couple said in unison.

**"Shut up"**

Then the next they knew was that _they_ sat in front of their place, Johnny was even inches away from where Jaehyun was. But the man was oblivious and definitely didn't notice that the three was right behind him.

The three of them were silent, trapped in their own worlds. While Johnny and Irene were chatting and shared a few laughs, Jaehyun listens to every single word they said. The Markhyuck couple exchanged looks.

 _'What do we do?'_ Mark ask.

Donghyuck looked in front to see Irene also looking back at him, she gave him some kind of _sign_ to which he nodded in response.

 _'Let's spice things up a bit'_ he smirked.

 _'You sure? I don't want him to kill anyone'_ Mark asks, his boyfriend nods.

 **"He didn't come home last night"** Mark informs, noticing his hyung's reaction. The man gripped on his plastic cup of coffee, eyes a bit twitching.

 **"Well at least that's what I thought, I saw him in the kitchen this morning tho"** He added, nudging his boyfriend to say something.

 **"Huh? Oh that's nice"** Donghyuck said, receiving a glare from the boy beside him. Jaehyun still has the same look from before, stoic, irritated, holding on to the cup even harder.

 **"He looked tired too, when I asked him where he went he didn't tell me"** Donghyuck snorts at that, just realizing that his boyfriend can make up such a lie. The two diverts their attention to the man in front, oh boy they almost shivered at the sight. His face was scary, clenching both his fist and jaw tight. Jaehyun wants to leave.

 **"I had fun last night, hope we could do** _ **it**_ **again"** The woman giggles out.

'Fuck this shit' Jaehyun cursed internally, he had enough of this. He abruptly stood up from his chair and left while fuming in anger. Markhyuck cheered behind Johnny for Irene to see, she chuckled and nods.

 **"Yo I ain't going home byeee-"** Mark exclaims to his father, who seems surprised to see the two.

 **"Wait you two were here all along?"** The taller questions.

 **"Yepp"** Donghyuck answers.

 **"Oh, also Mark weren't you grounded? Or did you forget?"** Johnny gushed, lead Mark to scratch his nape and let out nervous laughter.

 **"Uh just this one time? Please we have uh... Project! Yeah a project to do"** He stammers out, the taller arched a brow, a bit suspicious.

**"Didn't you do it a few days ago?"**

**"Nah we didn't, instead we fuck-"** Donghyuck wanted to say but got slapped by his boyfriend, he whined.

Johnny chuckles and got up from his seat **"Okay fine, just for today"** He allows.

Markhyuck sighs in relief, Mark didn't actually want to do a project, instead he just doesn't want to hear moans and grunts coming from his father and best friend in the middle of the night.

* * *

Jaehyun is now standing in front of the door, not just any door. Yeah you guessed it, the door to Johnny's office. He wanted to confront the man, ask him 'What the fuck are you doing!?' and many more things.

He stood there for a few minutes, getting himself ready. 'Fuck it' he thought. But before he could knock, the door swings open to the same woman. The action startled him and stumbles backward, nearly cursing out loudly.

The woman stood there surprised but soon smirks, Jaehyun bowed down to show respect even despite him wanting to murder her. Irene smiled and bowed down as well before leaving him. He kept staring at her until she disappears from his sight.

Jaehyun slowly walks inside and closes the door behind him, looking at the tall-broad figure whose peacefully looking at the window. Johnny soon realized the younger's presence.

 **"Hello Jaehyun, what brings you here"** He said with a bit of a mischievous tone, still looking out. The said man scoffs and walks to him at a fast pace. Johnny spins himself to look front, looks down to see a pissed off but adorable looking man with both hands on his hips. (quick note: Johnny is 6'4 1/2 and Jaehyun is 5'8")

Johnny tilted his head to the side with an innocent face, tho inside he's not so innocent. Jaehyun snorts and grabbed the man's black tie, the action made their faces inches away from each other. Their breaths could be felt, hearts beating in sync, so close from kissing. The younger closes the gap between them, lips stick together oh so perfectly. It was like they were meant to be together.

Jaehyun let's go off the tie and ran his fingers through the taller's soft brow hair as he grasped his waist tightly. His black shirt ridding up gently as his thumb touched the skin, sending shivers down his spine. Johnny bit his lip, causing him to moan slightly and used the moment to deepen the kiss.

After a while, they pulled out and gasped for air. Jaehyun pulls his black tie once more and leads him to sit on the desk. He smashed his lips together again, in the process, he unbuckles the taller's belt. Johnny was a bit surprised at how needy the younger was but soon shrugs it off. He watches Jaehyun sit on his knees, pulling down his pants and boxers, helping him by raising his hips. His huge dick springs out, hard and red. The younger grabs it, the taller groans as he pumps it slowly, from base to tip, his thumb swipe over his slit which emits a low moan from the taller.

Jaehyun lowers his mouth to the taller's shaft, flicking his tongue around the tip. He starts to bob his mouth around Johnny's dick, hollowing his cheeks and sucking it harder and flicks his wrist around the base of his dick. Johnny lets out a few moans and grunts here and there, slowly getting louder, his hips bucking against Jaehyun.

 **"Jaehyun"** He groans, aggressively pulling the younger's hair. Jaehyun moans at the action, seconds later the taller twitched on his mouth. Hot spurts of white shoot down at Jaehyun's throat, swallowing it. He pulled off and wipes his mouth, Johnny stood up and cleans himself up with a tissue. The younger stood up as well but fell onto Johnny's arm due to his painful knees, he blushed at that and stood straight.

The taller ran his hand through his hair before caressing Jaehyun's cheeks, giving him a kiss on his forehead. The younger giggles at the touch, but soon shakes his head because he remembers exactly why he came here in the first place.

 **"I'm going to go"** Jaehyun said, Johnny nodded in response and smiled at him.

 **"Take care"** He cooed. The younger felt his heart flutters at how caring the man was. Jaehyun walks out with ease, already planning on what he's going to do next.


	20. 19

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

Heh, you might be wondering, what is Jaehyun going to plan next? And why? Well...

He's still pissed off, he doesn't need sleep, he needs answers! What's Johnny's relationship with Irene? Are they dating? Oh god so many questions are yet to be answered.

After the heated session in Johnny's office, Jaehyun wanted to take it to the next level. The man is now walking straight towards his dorm, when he got inside, he immediately ran to the closet and decides on what to wear. He wanted to wear something different, something he never once thought. Guess it'll be a lil surprise for Johnny.

Jaehyun finally decided, he wanted to wear feminine clothing. He started to strip off his clothes, changing into the new ones. When walks to his bathroom mirror to take a good look, the man was surprised at how it turns out. He wore a tight black tank top with a matching skirt, covering all that with a white oversized cardigan. Jaehyun felt his ears and cheeks heating up, feeling a bit embarrassed since he's a man and is wearing girl clothes.

 **"Fuck"** He huffs, satisfied at how it looks, hoping Johnny would like it. Jaehyun walks back to his bed and lays down, he reached out for his phone on the bed and checks the time. **4.20**. He snorts. Since he still has plenty of time before Johnny goes back to his home, he got up with the phone in hand and left the room, ditching his bag of clothes.

While walking in the hallways, he heard someone call out his name, so he stops in his tracks and looks behind his back.

 **"Jaehyun- oh damn"** Jungkook calls out, shooketh when he saw Jaehyun with such clothing. The said man blushed and plays with the hem of his skirt.

 **"I-is it weird?"** He asks, in response Jungkook shakes his head vigorously and flashed him his bunny smile.

 **"It actually looks nice on you, meeting someone?"** He asks Jaehyun nodded in response.

**"Tho I still have time before we meet soo"**

**"Oof, wanna hang then?"** The younger offers.

**"What about Tae- uh something"**

**"Taehyung"** He groans, mad that his best friend doesn't know his fiancé's name.

 **"Oh heh sorry, there's so many Tae's okay?** " Jaehyun defended himself, tho he wasn't wrong. He've met many many Tae's.

 **"Yeah yeah, he still has class so no worries"** Jungkook replies, already walking past the older.

 **"Oppa wait~"** Jaehyun joked while running after him. The younger made a vomiting sound, making the older laugh out loud.

 **"I am not your oppa"** He said while making a weird look.

 **"Okay let's go"** Soon they went wherever the hell they went, probably a bar or something.

After an hour, the two split ways. Jaehyun heading to Johnny's house while Jungkook had to give a lil explanation to his fiancé, Taehyung.

As he walks inside the house, Jaehyun heard a few pants and breathy sounds coming from the kitchen. 'Is someone fucking?' He thought. He tiptoed his way to the kitchen, it was a shocking sight to see by the time he arrived. A short pink-haired man, sitting down on the floor while holding his belly area. Jaehyun immediately rushed into him, dropping his knees on the floor in the process.

 **"Taeyong?"** He called out, patting his back. The said man look behind his back, recognizing that familiar voice.

 **"Jae?"** Taeyong breathed "What are you doing here?"

 **"Something, but are you okay?"** He ignored the question, still very concerned about what happened to his friend. Taeyong nodded and slowly standing back up on his feet.

 **"I'm fine don't worry, I was just a little bit sick lately"** He smiled while looking at Jaehyun from bottom to top, immediately blushed at that.

 **"J-jaehyun"** Taeyong stutters, looking away from him.

 **"Yes?"** He replies, wondering why the man was looking away from him. Pinky shakingly points at his clothes, Jaehyun was pretty confused at first but soon realises what he meant.

 **"Oh heh, yeah that...I wanted to do something different today soo"** He said while taking off his cardigan, making the older shake his head.

 **"W-what a-re you doing?"** He blushed, he doesn't even know why he's acting like this.

 **"Uh, taking my cardigan off, it's kinda hot"** Taeyong sighs and holds his chest to calm himself, 'Yeah cuz you're here' he thought internally. Jaehyun tied his cardigan on his waist, revealing his collarbone and shoulders.

 **"Did you come for Johnny?"** The older ask, finally starting to calm down.

 **"Yep, I came to surprise him"** He proudly said.

Pinky tilted his head **"Surprise? What did he do?"**

Jaehyun snaps his head to look at Taeyong with a rather hostile look, making him startle in shock. The older never seen him so scary before, he definitely did not want to make him mad any time soon.

 **"He cheated on me"** He growls, tho it sounded wrong to him. Was he even his? They're not even together, this statement made him sad, but soon shrugs it off. Taeyong was confused, 'Cheated?! What!?'

 **"Wait what do you mean cheated? With who?"** Pink ask.

 **"Irene"** he scoffs at the name, this made Taeyong even more confused.

 **"Irene? Jaehyun they are-"** He wanted to explain but heard a door shut, making him stop talking.

 **"He's here, well good luck to me. See you Tae, take care okay?"** Jaehyun said before hugging the man and ran off to what seems like Johnny's room.

 **"Oh...you too I guess"** Taeyong mutters, guess Johnny's going to have to tell him. Since he doesn't want to hear lewd sounds, tho he kinda wants to know how Jaehyun sounds like, he left the house but before meeting up with Johnny.

 **"Oh hey Tae"** Johnny greeted.

 **"You have a surprise waiting for you"** Taeyong said before going out the door, leaving a confused Johnny behind.


	21. 20

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

**_"You have a surprise waiting for you"_ **

After Taeyong said that and left, Johnny wanted to ask him but was too late. 'What kind of surprise?' He thought. So he decided to look around the house to check on this surprise.

While Johnny is still roaming around the house other than his own room, Jaehyun on the other hand is rummaging through the man's closet. God knows why tho. He took a big grey hoodie out and sniffs onto it.

 **"God why do you smell so good"** He whispers, planning on using it after they were done. Jaehyun hops on the bed, making him bounce a bit. 'Where the fuck are you?' He said internally. Then suddenly he hears footsteps getting louder and louder as times pass by, immediately making him sat up on the edge of the bed, lifted his skirt up a bit to reveal more of his thicc white thigh, hands straight on his sides and shoulders rising up high.

Johnny didn't find anything, he looked everywhere, thinking Taeyong lied to him since the man enjoys surprises. But in the end, he had one room left, his room. The man lumbers across, grabbing the door nob and impatiently swings the door open, his eyes widen when he saw the certain someone.

Snorting as he speaks **"What a very pleasant surprise"** he said lowly. Remember when he said he enjoys surprises? Oh he definitely loves this one.

 **"Yeah, very pleasant isn't it"** Jaehyun croons. Johnny lets go of his grip on the doorknob, gently closing the door behind him as he gets in. His long legs strides until he was 50 inches away from the smaller, his tall erect posture facing him. The man stands straight, taking off his black jacket suit and tie while Jaehyun tilts his head back as he patiently watches. Both eyes keeping in contact. The taller puts his jacket and tie down on his desk, soon rolling his sleeves up and unbuttons a few on his shirt, revealing his sharp collarbones.

Jaehyun then got up on his feet, swaying his hips as he walks towards Johnny. The man stuffs his hands on his pockets, waiting. The smaller wraps his arms around his neck, having to tiptoe since he was very short comparing to the taller. Johnny placed his big hands on the sides of Jaehyun's thigh, stroking it softly. They stare at each with full of lust, lips only inches away.

After a while of sexual tension, their lips finally connects. The smaller's heart skips a beat, even tho they've done this before, it never fails to melt his heart. He asks himself, how did he let himself fall in love so easily with such a perfect man that he couldn't have? But to this moment, it didn't matter to him, what matters most is what's happening right now. Then, Johnny gropes the smaller's ass, emitting a loud moan from him. He shoves his tongue inside, collecting his moans. Their hearts raced as the kiss deepens from time to time.

Pulling away, Jaehyun gasped for air while Johnny chuckles. The taller placed his forehead on the smaller's, giving a quick peck on the tip of his nose, leading him to giggle at how sweet he is.

 **"That's cute of you"** Jaehyun breathed before he pulling Johnny with all his strength, throwing him to the bed. He Immediately sits down on the taller's stomach, hovering over him with both hands on the side of his head.

 **"Oh?"** Johnny smirks, soon their tongues were pressed together in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. As they intensively make out, Jaehyun felt wetness dampening on the fabric of his panties. Both already feeling very aroused. Once he pulls out, Jaehyun got off the bed to take something.

 **"Stay"** He commands, to which Johnny compiles.

The taller never seen him so... .demanding, but he didn't mind. The younger took the black-tie from the one Johnny was wearing, walking back to bed as we have done. The taller saw what he took and felt a burning sensation that he never felt before. Jaehyun took both his hands and tied them up together, kinda like last time they fucked but this time it was Johnny's turn. He pins his wrist above his head so he couldn't touch him and straddles his waist. Jaehyun raised his skirt up, displaying his entire lower area. He lets out a small moan as he felt a hard bulge beneath him.

 **"Already so hard for me huh?"** He purrs as he grinds on the clothed dick. Johnny didn't reply, all he could do is watch and bit his lip. Jaehyun bites back a moan every time he grinds into him, the amount of intoxication is a bit overwhelming for the younger. He finally stops, but he wasn't done, so he sat back on the taller's stomach. Taking off his panties and showed it to him.

 **"You should keep this"** He teased as he threw them off somewhere. The taller really couldn't handle it, he wanted to feel the younger, take the lead, but he knows he has to compile to get what he wants. Jaehyun spreads his legs wide open, his wet pussy on full display for Johnny. Then, he starts to finger himself, one finger at a time. His breath hitches as he thrusts it in and out. The taller lets out a grunt as he felt his dick hardening, feeling shockwaves running through his body. The younger suddenly let out a loud frantic moan, his fingers brushing over his sensitive spots.

 **"Too bad"** He pants **"You're not the one making me moan like this"**

 **"Baby"** Johnny husked, catching Jaehyun's full attention as he pulls out his fingers,

 **"Yes daddy?"** He replies, tilting his head to the side, making him look more innocent. That made the taller snorts in disbelief, 'What a two-faced' he thought.

 **"You know. . ."** He chuckles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"You have to learn how to tie properly"**

Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows in confusing **"What?"**

Suddenly, Johnny sat up and shoves the younger beside him, making him gasp in surprise. Immediately hovering over him, pinning his wrist above his head.

'Shit' Jaehyun cursed internally. The taller abruptly unbuckled his belt, takes off his pants and boxers. He grabs his ankles and spread them apart.

Without warning, Johnny slams his very hard and red dick into Jaehyun. The younger shut his eyes in pain and let out a harsh mewl.

 **"Fuck!"** He yelled the sharp pain in his lower area was too much for him to bear. It probably felt worst than his first time due to Johnny's immense size. The taller thrust into him without any mercy, letting groans in each.

Johnny was glad he wasn't using a condom right now, cuz damn he felt so good. Jaehyun's back arches as the taller pushed it deep inside, usually he never was full inside, scared that he would get hurt. But today, he's not afraid to risk it.

 **"A-ah daddy"** The younger panted **"P-please come i-inside"**

 **"Are you sure?"** Jaehyun nods. The taller then hits the spot, emitting a whimper from the man underneath.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes to the back and screams out as he came, his skirt stopping it from spurting it all over the place. But that didn't stop Johnny from trusting it in and out, his pace got slower but deeper until you could see the bulge on the younger's stomach. His moans got pitcher as the taller moves him hip due to his sensitiveness.

Then finally, Johnny releases himself into Jaehyun, praying internally that he won't get pregnant. He pulls out, making a squelching sound in the process. The taller lays down beside him, both panting.

 **"Do I look good in these?"** Jaehyun suddenly blurts out, leading Johnny to snort.

 **"You look beautiful Jaehyun, you always do"** The younger blushed at the compliment.

**"Thank you, should I wear more of these clothes?"**

**"If you did I wouldn't be able to focus"**

**"I don't care"** He said to the taller, who then got off the bed.

 **"Where are you going?"** Jaehyun ask.

 **"Shower, wanna join?"** Johnny offers. The smaller made grabby hands towards him, indicating to carry him. The taller rolls his eyes but soon carries him bridal style.

 **"But just shower, nothing else"** He affirms.

 **"Yeah yeah, I promise"** Jaehyun said, snuggling onto his neck as he was carried towards the bathroom.

**_-Few minutes later-_ **

"AH~"


	22. 21

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

As Jaehyun slowly wakes up, he felt a huge weight on his waist. The smaller opens his eyes to see...The man he can't help but love the most. Sleeping so peacefully, his bangs covering his eyes, soft lips slightly agape. Jaehyun couldn't help but squeal internally at how cute but hot Johnny is, wishing he gets to wake up to this every day. He reached for his bangs and moves it out of the way, revealing his closed shut eyes. To cherish such a bewildering moment, the smaller gently moves Johnny's huge arm off him and reached for his phone on the side of the bed. When he got it, he immediately opens the photo app and took a picture of the stunning man next to him.

But as he clicks on the button, a bright light flashed from the phone. **"Shit"** he hissed out while throwing the phone aside and covers his face with the blanket, hoping Johnny wasn't awake. But of course, who wouldn't wake up when there's a bright ass light flash on your face? Jaehyun heard a low chuckle after a few seconds, covering himself even more.

 **"What a way to ruin someone's morning"** Johnny said hoarsely, taking the blanket off of the smaller's face, revealing a bright pink face.

 **"Sowwy"** Jaehyun apologized, leading the taller to come. He then hovers over him, both hands on his sides. This action made Jaehyun gasp out loudly, they already did two rounds last night, does Johnny want a third now? But then, the man lays down on top of him, head on his chest. The smaller was surprised at first and almost suffocated but soon embraced him, wrapping his fingers through the taller's golden brown hair.

After a while of peaceful silence, Jaehyun finally speaks.

 **"Johnny"** He calls out, receiving a small hum. He huffs before opening his mouth.

 **"What are we?"** He said it, he finally did it. To say, Jaehyun has been wanting to ask him that for quite a while now. But, he was very much afraid of what the taller is going to respond. His heart was beating quicker than before now that he says it, his breathing got a bit more out of control. Johnny soon realizes the smaller's uneven breathing and instantly got up and gazed at him.

 **"Jaehyun..."** He begins, what were they? Are they a thing? Do they love each other back? All those questions start to circle around his head. Jaehyun already felt tears gathering on his eyes as the taller speaks, threatening to pour down. He should've gotten himself ready first before he even asked that because he couldn't take in a rejection from the man he loves so much.

 **"I l-love y-you"** Jaehyun burst out, the tears that gathered already start to pour down like rainfall. Johnny stood there shocked, repeating those 3 words coming from the smaller's mouth internally.

 **"L-like I r-really do"** He doesn't know why he was so emotional, he knows it's going to be one hell of a ride but this was beyond what he expects. Jaehyun sits up and wipes off his tears with the sleeve of the hoodie he found in Johnny's closet. Sniffling vigorously as try to calm himself down, but it was too much for him to take.

 **"G-god who am I kidding, s-someone as p-perfect you with me, a f-fucking w-whore"** He stutters, but then he didn't expect the next thing that's going to happen. Jaehyun felt huge arms wrapping around his small body, it was warm, so welcoming. It felt euphoric. He lays his head down on his shoulders, encircling his arms on Johnny's.

 **"Never. Ever. Fucking. Call. Yourself. That"** The taller said a bit furious tone. The tone sent shivers down Jaehyun's spine, he never hears him like that before. He lets out a loud sniffle before he speaks again.

 **"Eheh, I-i'm sorry"** Jaehyun stammers.

 **"You're already this emotional even tho I haven't even answered your damn question yet"** Johnny exclaims, soothing the smaller's back.

 **"Yeah I couldn't contain myself, I'm a bit of an emotional person I guess"** He giggled out, nuzzling onto Johnny's neck.

The next moment was filled with silence, just embracing each other. Jaehyun was just enjoying the moment and calming himself down while Johnny, on the other hand, wanted to say so many things to him. He wanted to tell the smaller that he loves him too, how much he cares for him, how he matters so greatly to him. So he will, right there and then.

 **"Jaehyun"** He starts, having to break the hug. The said man wanted to whine that the warmth was gone but he kept it to himself first. They both stare at each other so intensely, Johnny's eyes fill with full of love while Jaehyun's is full of curiosity. The taller takes in a deep breath before exhaling.

 **"I love you too Jaehyun, incredibly much"** He confessed, getting a pair of really wide and watery eyes in response. He lets out a breathy chuckle, so Jaehyun was right, he was a quite emotional person.

 **"I've started a liking on you like when we first slept or something, but of course I was in denial at that time. But I haven't fallen in love for a very long time so I thought you could be my only chance to love again, so I took it"** Johnny explains, the corners of his mouth lifting up.

He hears sniffles so he instantly looks at Jaehyun again, his cheeks were puffy, eyes red and swollen and fresh tears on his cheeks. Looking at him in such a state made Johnny burst into laughter.

 **"Stop crying would you!"** He jokes out, still in a laughing fit. This made Jaehyun mad and pouts angrily.

 **"I can't!"** He yelled, making the taller laugh even more. To Johnny, Jaehyun crying reminds him of Mark. He looked very stupid at the time so this definitely made him laugh.

 **"Don't make me regret confessing to you"** Jaehyun pouts. Johnny already begins to stop and wipes away actual tears, coughing out a sorry at him.

 **"Okay okay, I'm done"** He tells the smaller, so he sighs and gazes at Jaehyun, shortly regrets it after and laughs hysterically, this time he threw himself in the bed. Jaehyun felt blood rushing through his veins and scoffs before kicking Johnny off the bed, resulting in a loud thump.

 **"Ow!"** Johnny whines on the floor.

 **"Fucking deserve it"** Jaehyun rolls his eyes and slid off the bed.

 **"Ah fuck-"** He cursed when he fell on the floor himself, somehow forgetting the events of yesterday. Johnny got up from the floor and walks toward him.

 **"fUcKing DesErve iT"** He mimics him while sniggering. Jaehyun huffs out 'Karma is a bitch' he thought. 


	23. 22

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

**"Are you done yet?"**

**"No"**   
  
  
  
  


**"Are you done yet?"** He asks once more.

**"No"**

**"Okay"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Are you done-"**

**"Can your impatient ass just wait?!"** Jaehyun shouted.

To which the taller immediately raised his hands in defense, chuckling nervously. Jaehyun scoffs before proceeding to cook their breakfast, he was the one who cooked because Johnny can't cook for shit, the same goes for his son but Mark is a lot worst. He groans in frustration and drops his head on the dining table, to say he was very hungry.

 **"But I'm so hungry"** Johnny whines.

 **"I mean it's not my fault you didn't eat yesterday"** Jaehyun acknowledges, pouring the waffle batter onto the waffle maker.

 **"I would if your horny ass didn't suddenly come up to my office and sucked my dick-"** He complains but then felt a sharp pain on his forehead, it seems Jaehyun has thrown a spatula at him.

 **"Don't blame it on me"** He deadpans **"Plus I'm sure you enjoyed it"**

The smaller open up the waffle maker and puts them onto a plate, he was just about to serve them but got stopped by big muscular arms curling up around his petit waist. Feeling the man's warm breath on his neck, his hard rock abs and even felt something poking on his ass.

 **"You're right, I do enjoy it"** Johnny said in a wonderfully fruity voice, making Jaehyun tingle a bit. He lays his head on his chest, putting down the plate of waffles and holds onto his arms.

 **"I'm always right"** He boasted, embracing the warmth. The taller chuckles before planting soft kisses on Jaehyun's neck, leading him to let out cute giggles. The smaller spun himself so he can face Johnny, cuddling onto him. They share a few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes before connecting their lips together, it was filled with pure love and affection, they really do love one another.

Jaehyun melts onto his arms as Johnny tugs him closer, they pull apart for a second. The smaller blushes as stare into the taller's loving eyes.

 **"I lobe youu"** He tiptoed and pecks the side of his cheeks.

 **"I love you too Peach"** Johnny beams. Soon attaching their lips once more, this time just a bit needier. Jaehyun wraps his hands around the man's neck, deepening the kiss. Then unexpectedly, Johnny gave his ass a quick smack before pulling away, making Jaehyun let out a yelp.

 **"Okay now gimme food"** The taller exclaims, his lower-back laying on the edge of the dining table.

 **"Which one would you like to eat?"** Jaehyun said in a flirtatious matter, sitting on the countertop and slightly raising his legs. He was only using Johnny's hoodie with nothing underneath it, looking up through his lashes. Obviously trying to seduce the man. But he was too hungry to care and notice.

 **"Waffles"** Johnny said with no hesitation.

 **"Oh, you sure?"** The smaller tries again, but all he gets is a failure.

 **"Yep"** Oh God Jaehyun wants to slap him with a big and wet fish right there, never knowing the man was this dense. He takes the plate of waffles and gives it to the taller, who eats it happily, not noticing that his love was a bit desperate.

After they were done eating breakfast and taking a shower, no they didn't do it together again. Just because Johnny doesn't want the same thing to happen again. The couple decides to just enjoy the moment by laying down on the couch, Jaehyun on top of the taller. He straddles on his sides as he buries his head on Johnny's broad chest.

 **"Wait a minute. . ."** Jaehyun begins, starting to remember something while Johnny stays there curious.

 **"Don't you have work today?"** That statement made the taller snap and abruptly stood up from the couch, throwing Jaehyun off in the process.

 **"Oh shit, I forgot"** He panics, pacing around to search for his phone. The smaller fell on his ass because of that and whines in pain, stroking it to make the pain go away.

 **"I mean, you're already late so. . .Just skip for today"** Jaehyun suggest, getting up from the floor. Johnny finally found his phone and checks the time, it was already noon. He sighs and walks back to the couch.

 **"I guess it won't hurt anybody"** The taller said, putting his phone down on the coffee table.

 **"Good, now cuddle"** Jaehyun said softly as he straddles onto Johnny and rests his chin on his shoulders. Johnny's mouth curves into a smile and does what he was told.

 **"Oh wait I need to text someone for a while"** The taller announcest as he reached for his phone, and opens the messaging app. Jaehyun, being the curious little man he is, asks him.

 **"Who is it?"** He didn't reply and keeps his focus on the phone, the smaller clears his throat to get his attention. Nope, guess he has to do it the hard way. Jaehyun flashed his vampire-like teeth and bites onto Johnny's shoulder blades, it has to hurt a lot since he had quite sharp canines.

 **"Ow! Jesus fucking christ"** The taller hissed at the tormenting pain, he diverts his gaze from the phone to the love of his life. He gives him 'Why the hell did you do that?' look, Jaehyun rolls his eyes in response.

 **"Who were you texting? And why? I'm here, so talk to me"** He said, sounding rather angry. Why was he angry? Well, he was just jealous but he wouldn't admit that. Johnny arched a brow and chuckles at how cute the smaller was acting.

 **"Jealous?"** Jaehyun's cheeks start to heat up at the remark, immediately shaking his head vigorously. Even that only word can make him go flustered. He looks anywhere other than the taller's eyes, avoiding eye contact.

 **"Aw my precious is jealous~"** Johnny cooed, softly pinching Jaehyun's bright pink cheeks. The smaller blushes harder and buries his face on the taller's chest, giving light punches.

 **"I'm nawt jealous** " He whines. He isn't that jealous, right?

 **"Okay then, whatever you say peach"** The taller plants a kiss on his head. Jaehyun slowly looks up to Johnny with puppy eyes, he looks so soft and pure that makes you want to protect him and won't hesitate to beat the shit out of the person who would dare to hurt him.

 **"But fow weal who was that?"** He puffs his cheeks, making him look more innocent than a baby. Johnny could feel his heart shattering to small pieces and he wanted to give him everything from his bank account to his own life right there, fighting back the urge to just squeeze him to death.

 **"That was Irene, know her?"** Johnny replies, noticing that Jaehyun's sweet adorable expression immediately went sour real quick. He got off his lap and moves somewhere away from him, which is the other end of the couch. The smaller crosses his arms on his chest, brows buried together in a scowl and eyes filled with fury. Johnny for a second there actually thought that he was pregnant due to the number of mood swings he's having. He tilts his head to the side in confusion, wanting to ask him what's wrong?

 **"I guess you do?"** To that, Jaehyun scowls and eyes roll skywards.

 **"Of course I do"** He groans **"Cheater"**

Johnny heard the last word and got bewildered, cheated? Him? With who? And why would Jaehyun actually think that he would have the audacity to cheat on him?

 **"Wait what?"** He wants to make sure he hears that right.

 **"What is she to you?"** Jaehyun asks him. Johnny just sat there with wide eyes, unbelievable. After a few seconds, the man burst up into laughter like last morning, feeling his stomach hurting already.

 **"Oh god- Wait let me get this straight"** He begins as he calms down.

 **"You thought, that Irene and I are sleeping together or something?"** Jaehyun nods, he once more laughs even harder. He hasn't laughed this much in a while. The smaller watches it unfold, getting mixed feelings. He never saw him laugh so much before until today so that was a moment to cherish, he's in the next level of confused right now.

 **"Jaehyun"** Johnny calls out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"She's my cousin"**

Jaehyun's previous sour expression slowly got to normal but then it's full of 'What the fuck!?' His crossed arms unfold and brows unknitted from each other.

 **"What kind of sweet home Alabama shit is this"** He said lowly.

 **"Jesus- You still think we slept? Of course we didn't! I'm with you and she has a wife!"** Johnny exclaims.

Oh my, today is probably the most chaotic day both of them have ever had.


	24. 23

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

As Jaehyun was putting on a black T-shirt and jeans to get ready for class, his phone placed on the bed vibrates, indicating he had received a notification. He grabs it and checked who had messaged him.

 ** _Utah_** 👅

 **Utah** 👅  
Hoe why tf didn't you tell me?

 **Cute hoe** 🙃  
Uh   
tell wot?

 **Utah** 👅  
Bruh don't act like u dunno

 **Cute hoe** 🙃  
I LITERALLY DUNNO WATCHA MEAN

 **Utah** 👅  
🤦🏻‍♀️   
U didnt fuckin tell me u got a daddy

 **Cute hoe** 🙃  
WHATAFUCK!  
HOW!?  
WHEN!?  
WHO!?!?!?!?

 **Utah** 👅  
O u do?  
Damn is he cute?

 **Cute hoe** 🙃  
Answer my motha fuckin question betch

 **Utah** 👅  
Chile-  
They told me while I was taking a shit or smth idk  
Uh probs yesterday  
Dumb & Dumber

 **Cute hoe** 🙃  
Lol   
OH THESE LIL SHITS ARE GONNA GET THEIR ASS WHOOPED

 **Utah** 👅  
Bless them achoo 😔✊  
But goodluck lmaoo

 _Seen_ ✔️

Jaehyun harshly shoves his phone into his pocket, grabs his bag and immediately ran out of his dorm. He can feel his blood boiling, heart racing at a fast pace, face almost flushed red in fury.

Along the way, he bumps into a few people, leaving them confused since Jaehyun used to be seen as soft and cute. Well, he's still cute but oh boy the look on his face made their spines shiver, probably worst than the whole Irene problem.

When Jaehyun finally reached the building, he roams around the building, looking for _them_. But then, his search failed, he couldn't find them everywhere even tho he had already checked every room.

As he stomps his way in the hall, Jaehyun remembered that there was one room left that he hasn't checked. 'Ah shit, here we go again' He thought.

The latter arrives in front of the office door, taking a deep breath before he reached his hands up to knock. But he suddenly hears voices coming out of the door, making him stop his movements. Jaehyun lowers his head till he's a few inches apart from the door, hearing very closely.

 **"Did you get that ass yet"** He hears that familiar voice, _Donghyuck_.

 **"What ass?"** Jaehyun listens carefully to that oh so deep, husky voice that he loves very much.

 **"** ** _That_** **ass"** A high pitched but also kinda low voice said while emphasizing the first word, definitely Mark.

After that, there was a few seconds of silence before that deep voice spoke.

 **"Oh, Jaehyun?"** The said man may or may not have choked.

He immediately covers his mouth, praying to God that the three inside didn't hear him. It seems that Jaehyun's prayers have been heard, well Johnny is slowly but surely getting into the deaf phase due to the amount of shouting on the ear he gets when Mark was still a little boy, Donghyuck gives no shits, Mark is also getting into the deaf phase as well.

 **"Yep"** The Markhyuck couple said in unison.

 **"Yeah I did, hold up- How did you two know we're getting together?"** Johnny questions, leading the two to gulp nervously 'shit' they thought. They exchanged looks and talk telepathically, only true lovers can do that.

 _'Should we tell him that we planned the whole shit?'_ Donghyuck begins.

 _'Yeah, nothing could go wrong anyways, right?'_ Mark assures before diverting his gaze to his boyfriend to his dad.

But as he was about to speak, Donghyuck cuts him off.

 **"Cuz we planned the whole shit"** He blurts out, definitely not realizing that there is an angry peach behind the door whose listening to the entire conversation.

The door swings open in a rather harsh way, making a loud banging sound in the process. The action frightened the three of them, Mark instantly hides behind Donghyuck's back for protection. They saw a red-faced man, noticeably pissed.

 **"You two planned this!?"** Jaehyun shouted as he batters his way to the couple, getting ready to throw hands.

Mark and Donghyuck back away in fear, they never he was so scary when he's mad, they even made a mental note 'Never get Jaehyun mad'. Johnny took action by getting in front of the two, becoming a barrier between Markhyuck and Jaehyun.

Jaehyun widens his eyes in disbelief and looks up at Johnny, signaling him to get out of the way. The said man ignored it and stood on his grounds. He did this because he didn't want his son and son-in-law getting murdered by his future wife.

 **"Get. Out"** Jaehyun said through gritted teeth.

But of course, the taller didn't compile and smirks. He steps closer to him and did the unexpected, wrapping his big arms around the smaller's small body. Jaehyun, surprised, tries to get him off. He pushed him off but Johnny was just too big and strong for him to beat.

Jaehyun calms down, slowly embracing his sooting warmth. He releases a breath before laying his head on Johnny's broad chest. The man chuckles before speaking.

 **"Better?"** The smaller nods. The Markhyuck couple stood there, awestruck by how Johnny could make Jaehyun calm so quickly.

 _'If we want to make Jaehyun mad, let's make sure we have a Johnny with us'_ Donghyuck suggest, Mark giggles before nodding in agreement.

 **"Okay are you guys done or do you want us to leave?"** Donghyuck rolls his eyes annoyed. Jaehyun got off Johnny's arm and glared at the couple.

 **"I'll deal with you two later"** He mouthed. Donghyuck and Mark never felt so threatened before.


	25. 24

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

After the moment where Jaehyun almost murdered his friends, they split ways and continue doing whatever they're supposed to do. Jaehyun stressing out about the class, God knows what Markhyuck is doing, Johnny is doing his job, definitely not checking Jaehyun out of course.

**-Few hours later-**

When Jaehyun final class ends, he immediately went back to the same office again. Why? He misses his man already.

But as he was walking over to the office, a wild Lucas that got back from China like a week ago stops him.

 **"Yo man wanna join a party"** He offers.

 **"Sure why not, when is it?"** Jaehyun accepts, he hasn't got into a party in a while.

 **"Eh like next Saturday, I think everyone is coming. I'll tell you all about it later on, bye hyung~"** Lucas said before running his way to his softy boyfriend, Jungwoo.

Jaehyun bid goodbye before he continues what he's doing, meeting his future husband.

He finally arrives in the office and opens the door without thinking twice. Jaehyun rolls his eyes annoyed as he was greeted by the two idiots he almost murdered.

 **"You know you have to stop coming here every single day if you don't want to get caught"** Donghyuck warns him.

Jaehyun closes the office door and walks towards Johnny who's just chilling on his seat. He sat on his lap without warning, startling the taller. Mark and Donghyuck made vomiting sounds as they watch this torching sight.

 **"He's right peach, you can't always come here if we don't want to be caught"** Johnny said while wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's waist. The smaller pouts adorably and nods. That's true, their relationship can't be caught since the consequences are high.

**"By the way, can I go to your house?" Jaehyun asks the taller.**

**"Yes"**

**"No!"** The Markhyuck couple exclaims, they're coming too so they don't want to watch or even hear the Johnjae couple doing _things_.

 **"Why not? we're not going to do what you thought we're going to do okay"** Jaehyun scoffs, actually he wants to have some _alone time_ with Johnny, but guess that won't be happening since Mark and Donghyuck are joining them. Markhyuck sighs in relief with the answer and agrees to it.

The four of them left the building together like a family and went to the house. The car ride is probably the most chaotic ride they did. Johnny and Jaehyun almost had car sex but remember the kids were there, Mark and Donghyuck keep bickering about who's the favorite child, Mark won so that lead to another argument, Jaehyun went hungry so they had to stop for food. But in the process, they almost got kicked out because they were so wild. And at some point, they almost crashed a kid. What a troublesome family.

The _family_ eventually reaches the house and got inside, but oh my they had a wonderful surprise. Spotting a pink-haired man with a wild bunny chilling in the living room. Johnny and Markhyuck didn't react to it since it's a normal thing for them. But Jaehyun on the other hand didn't realize who this other person is.

 **"Oh hey"** Doyoung greeted all four of them.

 **"Doyoung? It's about time you come"** Johnny snickers as he brings the man onto his arms and gave a big squeeze, he was hugging him so hard to the point Doyoung just accepts it and is willing to die. _Doyoun_ g, what a familiar name to Jaehyun, but he couldn't seem to process who he was.

Johnny lets go of his grip and Doyoung can finally breathe again, as he catches his breath, the corner of his eyes spotted a very familiar man. His eyes widen in such shock as he recognizes him.

 **"Jaehyun?"** Doyoung slowly calls out, snapping the boy from his deep thoughts. Then suddenly, he quickly runs to him and embraces him in a warm hug. This action shook every single one of them.

 **"Holy shit"** He breathed. Jaehyun's entire body trembles in disbelief, he gently brings his arms up and hugs back, starring at Doyoung's deep large eyes.

Then, Jaehyun did the most unexpected thing in the world that even made Satan shock. He attached their lips together in heart shocking kiss. But what's made it worst is that Doyoung kissed back.

When they detached, Jaehyun smiled **"It really is you~"** He giggles before snuggling onto the other's neck.

 **"Uh, mind** **explain** **ing what the fuck is** **happening** **?!"** Donghyuck exclaims. Jaehyun lets out a nervous laugh before pulling away from Doyoung.

 **"Oh yeah,** **we're** **friends** **, best** **friend** **s"** He replies.

 **"I** **don't** **remember** **friends kissing** **each other** **!?"** Mark said. Doyoung and Jaehyun exchange looks before releasing a deep breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"And my ex"**

**"What!?"**


	26. 25

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

**_"And my ex"_ **

**"What!?"**

**"I mean, that's even worst! Who the fuck kisses their ex after meeting again!?"** Mark yelled.

 **"I...Okay be right back, I'm too old for this"** Johnny shakes his head while raising his arms in defeat, soon walking towards the kitchen to just process everything.

Taeyong on the other hand looks somewhat calm. Surprisingly, he didn't mind what just happened. If he was Doyoung he would probably kiss him too, who doesn't want to kiss the Jung Jaehyun?

 **"Johnny"** Jaehyun calls out as he rushed to the kitchen. He shouldn't have done that, oh God what if the taller hated him for that? What if he doesn't want to see him? What if...he wanted to break up? Jaehyun never felt so...insecure and scared. He could already feel tears pooling in his eyes as he imagines the outcome.

When the smaller arrives, he was greeted by a tall man sitting at the edge of the kitchen counter. He looked rather steady like he is thinking deeply about something. Jaehyun hurries his way towards Johnny, immediately hugging his sides in a bit possessive way.

 **"I-I'm so sowyy"** He hiccuped, he was already trembling when he embraced the man.

 **"I-I shouldn't h-have done that I wasn't t-think straight so please don't h-hate me"** Jaehyun stutters as he pushed his head deeper onto Johnny's chest, his tears dampening his shirt.

 **"Don't b-bweak up with m-me"** He whispers lowly, but he didn't get any kind of response. That made him even more terrified. Then Jaehyun hears a sigh coming out of the taller, feeling something patting his fluffy hair.

 **"Peach"** Johnny breathed, making the smaller flinch a little. He looks up and is met with deep eyes that were filled with...Love?

Johnny chuckles as he pays close attention to Jaehyun's adorable face. His cheeks were puffed up, dried tears replenishing them, his eyes red. The taller couldn't help but kiss the tip of his nose, leading the smaller to giggle.

 **"I would never break up with you Jaehyun, nor will I hate you"** He smiled. He was very genuine about that, he couldn't afford to lose Jaehyun. He was too precious for him.

 **"R-really?"** Jaehyun sniffs, Johnny nodded confidently. The smaller flashed the iconic dimple smile that could make everyone love him in an instant, just admit it, you guys also fell for those dimples.

They shared a peaceful few seconds of silence, Just embracing each other's soothing warmth.

 **"Do you love me?"** Jaehyun breaks the silence. Johnny just looks at him in disbelief with a 'Are you fucking serious?' face.

Then, Johnny closes the gap between them. He grips on the smaller's waist while Jaehyun wraps his fingers around soft brown locks, the kiss was passionate yet so lusty. The taller suddenly bit his bottom lip, causing the smaller to gasp a bit as he used the moment to deepen up the kiss. Gently shoving his tongue inside Jaehyun's mouth, making him moan slightly.

But unfortunately, that precious moment has been interrupted by a loud cough. The two instantly pull away from each other.

 **"No need to thank me for preventing you two to fuck in the damn kitchen, there are people outside and none of us wants to hear you guys"** A tall, bunny looking man scoffs, resting on the wall. It seems he has been standing there the whole time, watching the whole scene.

 **"We need to talk"** He added. 


	27. 26

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

**"This is an adult conversation"** Johnny said to the two boys who have been begging to be in the conversation for five whole minutes.

 **"We're adults!** " Mark informs while pointing to both him and Donghyuck.

 **"Yeah and what is even an adult conversation? Do you talk about BDSM parties? How to sell coke? The best position to please your partner? We talk about that shit all the time"** Donghyuck said while crossing his arms.

**"Not all adult conversation is like that and what in the actual fu-"**

**"Just get in your room"** Jaehyun deadpans, tired of listening to their desperate begging.

And of course, that immediately sent shivers down both Mark and Donghyuck's spine. The power of a mother is truly incredible. The Markhyuck couple ran off and spy on them on a wall, but they got caught as they felt eyes glaring at them, so they sadly walk towards Mark's room. Once the two were out of sight, the other four _adults_ finally get to talk in peace.

 **"How did you..."** Taeyong begins, quite shocked by Jaehyun capability in disciplining dumb & dumber, even he sometimes couldn't get them to listen.

 **"What?"** He arched a brow.

 **"I- never mind"** Taeyong laughs it off, he never knew Jaehyun could be such a mom. Guess he won't be having any problem in taking care of the two chaotic mess.

 **"Okay, Doyoung you talk first"** Johnny commands, getting a whine from the younger.

**"Why me?"**

**"You're the one who wanted to talk"** The taller reminds, causing Doyoung to sigh in defeat because he isn't wrong.

He stood up from the coach and steps further to Jaehyun reaching him and gripped both his shoulders and stares deeply into his eyes. When the man didn't say anything and just gaze onto the smaller's brown eyes, it made Jaehyun rather nervous. The base of his palms starts to sweat, his heartbeat getting quicker, Doyoung's stare was intense so it couldn't make him focus on him. Johnny's going to start a riot if they start kissing again.

Now that he pays close to the man in front of him, he didn't change much. Well of course they were only separated for 2 years. It was silent until Doyoung's speaks up.

**"Are you dating this old hag?"**

**"Yes-"**

**"I'm going to fucking choke you"** Johnny groans as he heavily walks towards the two men, so ready to throw hands.

**"Just do it to Jaehyun he would surely love that-"**

**"Doyoung!"** Jaehyun yelled at the said man.

 **"Wait how did you know he has a choking kink?"** Johnny stops in his tracks, getting curious.

**"Johnny!"**

**"Who do you think stole his virginity?"** Doyoung smirked.

 **"Fucking kill me"** Jaehyun cursed as he sat beside Taeyong who watched the whole scene unfold, he got better things to do than get in the drama. The two stare at their man arguing about non-sense, wondering to themselves on how the hell did they get those two idiots that they, unfortunately, love very much.

 **"Why did you come here in the first place?"** Jaehyun started, taking the older's attention from the two to him.

 **"I wanted to tell you, Johnny, Mark and Donghyuck something"** Taeyong smiled, he just remembered his purpose of being there.

**"About what?"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"I'm pregnant"**

*Loud glass shattering noises coming from the kitchen*


	28. 27

_**Third-person P.O.V** _ ****

**"Aahh I'm horny!"** Jaehyun groans loudly as he drops his head on the wooden table. He has been craving for a certain man for quite a while now, and he's almost reaching his breaking point.

 **"Jesus, Hyung you don't have to say it out loud"** Mark said to his Hyung currently who's currently whining non-stop. At first, it was a nice conversation about the fetus inside Taeyong's body, and that nice conversation was ruined by Jaehyun's horny ass.

 **"Before you start fingering yourself, please just leave and go meet him"** Donghyuck told him.

 **"I want to~ but class is starting soon"** Jaehyun wails like a little boy who just got his candy stolen.

 **"Isn't your next class his?"** Mark recalls, that being said made the older's face brightened up.

 **"You're not going to fuck in front of the whole class right?"** Donghyuck said, causing Jaehyun's bright face a little bit sour again.

 **"I mean I only need to wait a few minutes and-"** He explains but immediately got interrupted.

 **"By a few you mean 50"** Donghyuck arched a brow. Jaehyum slams his head on the table again in frustration, he isn't so lucky today.

**"Ugh, all I wanted was Johnny's big, long, hard juicy dick pouncing onto me-"**

**"Aight Imma head out"** Mark and Donghyuck said in unison as they abruptly got off their chair and gets the fuck away from the contaminated man.

_**~In class~** _

Jaehyun is suffering.

He never felt so agonized until this day, this moment.

Jaehyun is currently longing for the man in front of their class, remember the day when Johnny wore clothes that made a lot of students horny including Jaehyun? He did it again. But luckily this time it's not as extreme, he's just wearing a white tank top covered by a faded pink jacket with black jeans, simple but mouthwatering. Jaehyun wants to jump on him right here and then, but he still has little sanity left to stop him from doing so.

It's only been 20 minutes since class started yet the smaller is already getting impatient. He needs to wait for another 30...good luck to him.

As expected, when it comes to Johnny's class, he never listens. That's how he got into this situation in the first place, Jaehyun's happy he didn't tho or else he and the taller wouldn't be together. He stares and his eyes follow every single move or step Johnny does, the burning sensation inside of him us starting to get the best of him.

After 30 minutes, Johnny dismissed the students. A part of them groans because they can no longer stare at the man and the other part didn't give a single shit. Jaehyun on the other hand never felt so delightful. He gave himself a pat on the back for surviving 50 minutes of hell.

Everyone, including Jaehyun, packs their stuff and leaves. He does this just so the students around won't raise suspicion on him for staying in the class after all of them left. As every single one of them leaves the room, Jaehyun waited for a few seconds before running back inside. He saw Johnny cleaning up his stuff and getting ready to leave but before he could do so, the smaller jumps onto him. Causing the taller to almost have a heart attack.

 **"Daddy fuck me"** Jaehyun hissed as he smashes his lips on Johnny's. The man was very much surprised but soon kissed back anyway. But then remembers that they were in class, so he breaks off the kiss, making Jaehyun whine.

 **"Not here"** He said, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

 **"Meet me in my office"** Johnny commanded to which Jaehyun compiles, he finally getting that dick.

The smaller happily skips his way towards the office, but of course being aware and careful in case someone sees him. As he burst into the office, he sat on the chair and waited very quietly. 

Then the door swings open to see the exact same man he met and closes the door. Johnny took off his jacket and throws it somewhere across the room as he walks toward the smaller, making Jaehyun even more excited.

When the taller finally reaches Jaehyun who is currently sitting on his comfortable office chair, the smaller grabs his tank top and attached their lips together once more. They flutter they eyes shut as Johnny deepens the kiss, he carefully stroke Jaehyun's inner thigh, causing him to moan slightly.

The two wanted more than just kissing, so Jaehyun pulled away first before getting picked up in the waist by the taller and puts him on the clean desk. Jaehyun cleaned them up and puts the stuff away before Johnny came cuz he wanted to be bent over in that very desk. Being the impatient and horny fuckers they are, Johnny unbuckles his belt and takes off his pants so quickly the flash would be jealous and the smaller did the exact same thing.

After Jaehyun took off his everything in the lower area, he lays his back on the desk and spreads his legs wide for the taller to see. It seems that Johnny has never gotten a boner so quickly by just seeing that specific area.

**"Jaehyun-"**

**"Don't worry I did birth control"** Jaehyun answers the question that wasn't even questioned yet, Johnny smirks before slamming his fingers for preparation. The smaller let out a loud but muffled mewl as the taller already shoves in a second finger.

Even tho his fingers were only there for no more than 20 seconds, Johnny's dick is already begging for dear life to just be shoved inside the man underneath him. Since his dick is currently taking control of him, he pulls his fingers out and immediately pushes his dick on Jaehyun's pussy if you're wondering which hole. Slowly pushing it in due to the lack of preparation, but surprisingly it wasn't as tight as Johnny thought it would, probably the feeling of aroused is already taking Jaehyun over. Jaehyun wanted to scream, but knows he couldn't since there could be people hearing him.

This is probably the first time he had office sex, to the smaller it's a good thing to do something new. He almost did it all from shower sex, role-play, public, even once did goodbye sex with Doyoung when he graduated and more. What a hoe, but we still love him.

Johnny starts to thrust in and out in an already fast pace, causing Jaehyun to let out constant moans. To prevent them to get potentially caught, the taller shuts him off by connecting their lips together, collecting his moans. Jaehyun grips onto Johnny's broad shoulder since he got nowhere else to grip onto, it was pretty painful but the taller was feeling too good to notice. His entrance was hot and wet, just the way they like it. Each thrust causes a loud squelching sound, odd since they didn't use any lube other than...Jaehyun's pussy juice(i have no idea what to call It-)

The smaller is already nearing his high and so did Johnny, the thrust got faster and faster until he had to clasp onto Jaehyun's hips to avoid him from moving too much. Then suddenly, Jaehyun cries out as he comes all over the taller's abdomen area. But since he hasn't reached it yet, he kept chasing it by pushing it in and out.

Jaehyun's moans got more frantic because he had already come, making him more sensitive than usual. After a few seconds, Johnny finally releases cum inside of him, groans loudly as he does so. He thrust inside a few more before pulling out, making the smaller whimper in the process.   
  
  
  


**"Well that was nice"** Jaehyun breathed out. 


	29. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your beloved author-nim❣️: This chapter will only be chat text and smth like that lol and i change all their names because i didn't really like it so yeah 🗿 anyways enjoy~

👅 _ **Hᴏᴇs Mᴀᴅ**_ 😡💦

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Who the fuck named me this-  
Hoes mad 👊😡

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
Blame your instagram story  
I love my name 🥰

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
Cream pie istg-  
I can feel him coming

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿   
BITCH

🔥 _ **Spawn of Satan**_ 👿 _ **has left the chat**_

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
yUTAAAAAAA

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
Wat

🐶💖😭  
yUTAAAAAAAAA

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
Wat

 **Dumb hoe** 🦁  
yUTAAAAAAAAA

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
TF U WANT!?  
oh-  
hey Markie how are you 💖

 **Dumb Hoe** 🦁  
Be careful  
Donghyuck is going Usain bolt on u and is bringing a fish with him  
Also the fuck called me a hoe

 _ **Dumb hoe**_ 🦁 _ **has changed their username to Mork**_

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Cream pie did

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
🖕🖕🖕

**Nicki Minaj**  
I didn't come here to be attacked like this 😔

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
lol  
Also yuta dont u have a sicheng?   
Did u fucking broke up-

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
Well yes but no-  
Actually Idek   
We dont talk anymore  
...

🐶💖😭  
Is it because you like mark? Or u actually don't talk

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
a bit of both ig

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
fUCKER  
WHAT ROOM DO U LIVE IN

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
I'm not telling u tf

 **Nicki Minaj**  
420  
noice

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
WONG YUKHEI U FUCKING SNAKE

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Hiss hiss bitch 🐍🐍🐍

_**Yumark is rEAL has removed Nicki Minaj from the chat** _

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
Aw I was just about to say thanks.  
Anyways nARUTO IM FUCKING COME FOR U

🔥 _ **Spawn of Satan**_ 👿 _ **has left the chat**_

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
Is he actually coming?

 **Mork**  
Yes-

🐶💖😭  
Yes...

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
Yep

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Yes

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
How the fuck did you-   
Shit   
I can hear loud ass footsteps fUCK

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
Good luck dude 😔  
See you in hell

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
Arent you going to help?!

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Nah man Im good

🐶💖😭  
^Sorryyy 😔😔

 **Mork**  
I mean-   
I wanna help but

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
U scared he gonna go rough on u later?

🐶💖😭  
Wym rough?

 **Mork**  
nO HYUNG TF  
Jungwoo u dont need to know

 **Nicki Minaj**  
It means that-

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
STFU  
WE NEED TO KEEP THE ONLY SAINT ONE HERE

 **Nicki Minaj**  
But Jungwoo isnt saint-

 **Mork**  
yES HE IS  
SHUT UP

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Fine I won't tell him 😪  
...

💝 _ **protecc**_ 💋

 **Toll mf** 💕  
Baby  
u need to stop being a 2 faced-

💝 **protecc** 💋  
Why not?   
It's kinda fun being holy 😇

 **Toll mf** 💕  
Eye-  
Okay do watchu want💕

💝 **protecc** 💋  
UwU  
Okay then 💕

👅 _ **Hᴏᴇs Mᴀᴅ**_ 😡💦

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
GAYS  
THE DOOR IS BANGING

 **Mork**  
🙏

🐶💖😭  
🙏

 **Nicki Minaj**  
🙏

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
🙏

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
🙏

 **Yumark is rEAL**  
HE FUCKING CAME IN WITHA FISH  
HELPSJSNSNJSJ

_**Yumark is rEAL has left the chat and died** _

* * *

👅 _ **Hᴏᴇs Mᴀᴅ**_ 😡💦

**Yumark is rEAL has changed their username to** 😀

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
@🔥Spawn of Satan👿 The fuck did u do

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
I just slapped him  
Why?

 **Mork**  
You fucking hurt him

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
Yeah so?  
I didnt slap him that hard

😀  
dw im okay lol  
...

 **Mork**  
Aight stay there  
brb

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
wHAT!  
HOW COME U GO TO HIS PLACE WIITHOUT HIM ASKING U  
BUT I HAVE TO ASK U EVERYTIME

 **Mork**  
😒

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
>:O

**Nicki Minaj**  
I look handsome there damn

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
eye-

🐶💖😭  
He isnt wrong doe 😌

 **Mork**  
Is it wrong to just visit a friend who got bitched slapped by a fish apparently?

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
No   
But-

 **Mork**  
e x a c t l y  
And

🐶💖😭  
Oh look its me :D

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
Mark-

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
yOU WANT ME TO LEAVE HUH?!

Shit wrong one

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
Why am I walking with the cheese-

 **Mork**  
yES I WANT U TO LEAVE

🐶💖😭  
Where do you guys even get these

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
fINE   
MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE UR FUCKING LIFE

**Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
What in the actual fuck-

 **Mork**  
fINE!  
U OUT OF MY LIFE IS ALL I WANT

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
FINE

 **Mork**  
F I N E

🔥 **Spawn of Satan** 👿  
Don't come crawling bACK IF U FUCKING NEED ME BITCH

 **Mork**  
aHAHAHAHA   
SAME GOES TO YOU MOTHERFUCKER  
AND DW CUZ I NEVER NEEDED U

🔥 _ **Spawn of Satan**_ 👿 _ **has left the chat**_

_**Mork has left the chat** _

**Nicki Minaj**  
The fuck did i just watch-

😀  
Did i cause this?

🐶💖😭  
Nuu ofc not 💕   
It was no ones fault  
They're just like that-

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
Yes  
Yes u did cause this

😀  
Oh.

🐶💖😭  
HDJDJSNSN  
jAEHYUN!

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
Wat?

🐶💖😭  
yOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
Y not?  
Its his fault

😀  
:(

😀 _**has left the chat**_

🐶💖😭  
GODDAMNIT U STUPID HOE

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁


	30. 29

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

Lately, it's been really really...Awkward. Ever since that chat, things have been a bit off and everyone definitely notice it. The Markhyuck fight. Sure the two always fight over the smallest of things or more, but they eventually get back together anyway, but this time it's already been 3 days since the event and there were no signs of progress.

Surprisingly, the two acting like this towards each other kinda affected the others as well. Jaehyun takes it the most since he's basically with them 24/7. Being the 'mom' of the two, he had to take care of this even tho he's too tired for this shit.

So now he's on his way to look for a certain brown-haired boy first. Eventually finding him in the hallways, alone.

 **"Mark!"** Jaehyun calls out as he ran towards him. The said boy stops in his tracks and looks behind his back, rolling his eyes when he notices who it was. Mark doesn't want to deal with this bullshit right now.

**"I-"**

**"If you want to talk about Donghyuck, drop it"** Mark cuts him off.

 **"No I wanna ask about Johnny's favorite position"** Jaehyun says sarcastically, a bit pissed that he was interrupted.

**"How the fuck am I supposed to-"**

**"Of course I want to talk about Donghyuck! Actually I'd like to know that too but that's not the point"**

**"Well I don't want to talk about it"** The younger deadpans before walking again. But to his luck, Jaehyun isn't going to let him leave just yet. Mark suddenly felt his right ear stinging in pain as he was pulled back by the older, causing him to wince loudly.

 **"Ow! Why did you do that?!"** He whined while caressing his ear as Jaehyun, who is now crossing his arms like a disappointed mother, lets go.

**"I can do anything I want with you"**

**"You're not my fucking mom"**

**"Oh I will be in the next few years you lil shit"**

**"Eye-"** Mark sighs, trying to prevent himself to throw himself out of the window. He couldn't argue back because his 'future mother' has a point.

 **"Ugh fine"** The younger gives up while raising his hands in defeat, to which Jaehyun smiles proudly. He takes in a breath before getting ready to pour his heart out.

 **"It's just that, Donghyuck is being possessive lately and it's fucking annoying. I already talked to him but he didn't listen! Sure I get that he loves me or whatever but it's just wearing me out. That chat we had last time was basically the last straw, I want him to just...I don't know maybe learn his lesson by ignoring him?"** Mark speaks out all the words without catching a single breath.

He knows damn well why his boyfriend is getting all possessive over him, but guess that he felt like he didn't have any freedom. Donghyuck was just afraid of losing the boy, of course everyone is scared as shit if they lost their loved ones. Ever since he found out about Yuta taking a liking to his boyfriend, he immediately took action by trying to split the two apart. Wrong thing to do really, but he didn't mean it that way.

 **"K then, be right back"** Jaehyun nodded as he starts walking away.

 **"Huh? Wait where are you going?"** Mark shouted for the older to hear.

 **"To your boyfriend duh!"** He shouted back, soon disappearing from the younger's sight.

**_-Few minutes later-_ **

When Jaehyun spotted the boy, he was quite shocked to see that he was with a girl that he wasn't so familiar with. The girl kinda has a resemblance to a cat, her ponytail is tied up really high and has a nice body. The man immediately assumed the worst.

After a few seconds, the girl left Donghyuck before bidding goodbye to him. Jaehyun took this as an opportunity to approach him.

 **"Oh hey Hyung"** Donghyuck greeted as the older walks towards him.

 **"Are you actually hitting on girls when you're having a fight with your boyfriend?"** Jaehyun says straightforwardly. This causes the younger to furrow his brows together in confusion. 'What the fuck?' He thought.

**"W** **hat the fuck are you talking about? And who the fuck hooks up with other people after having a fight with** **their lover?"**

**"We can't?"** The older ask. Donghyuck made an unbelievable look, he questions what the hell is wrong with this one Hyung.

**"You did that!?"**

**"No, but thanks for the heads up tho"**

**"Honestly Hyung, if I ever had to choose between you an ugly ass hobo who hasn't shower for 3 years, I will not hesitate a fucking second to choose the hobo"** Donghyuck said honestly, he's actually being serious guys.

 **"Jeez thanks"** Jaehyun rolls his eyes. He wouldn't even want to date the younger anyway.

**"Can you please talk to him"**

**"To who?"**

**"Mark!"**

**"Which Mark? Mark lee or Mark tuan or Mark Zuckerberg"**

**"Mark Zuckerburg- Of course Mark lee!"**

**"Who's Mark lee?"**

**"Your fucking boyfriend!"**

**"I have a boyfriend?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Oh you mean the dumb, annoying, thicc one?"**

**"I- yes!"**

**"Ah I see~"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Nah"**

*Cue demonic screechings*


	31. 30

**_Third-Person P.O.V_ **

Donghyuck kinda regrets being friends with Jaehyun now. He has to deal with him every day and in the next few years, the older will potentially be his step-mother/father-in-law. That's just torture.

So right now the boy is looking for his one pain of a boyfriend. He didn't want to confront him just yet because he actually wants Mark to do it first. Let's just say Donghyuck and Mark are having a competition of who's going to give in first, and in the end, Donghyuck lost. All because of Jaehyun.

The boy finally found his brown-haired boy in the corner of the hallway, his body was curled up together in a ball. Legs close to his chest while being wrapped by his arms, it was a cute but also kinda a pathetic thing to see. Donghyuck sighs before getting on his knees to get at the same level as Mark. He notices that the boy was sleeping peacefully.

 **"Who the fuck sleeps in the hallway? oh that's right...Mark fucking Lee"** He chuckles as he gently reached for his cheeks and caress it. Donghuck shakes his body slightly to wake him up, but to no avail.

 **"God, you're such a pain"** He sighs in defeat. The boy grabs his legs and back and groans when he carried him bridal style. Since the two don't have that much of a difference in weight, carrying Mark is like carrying a full-grown cow. Maybe he should call him a cow from now on.

After what felt like 6 years of hell, Donghyuck arrives inside his dorm room and immediately threw his boyfriend's body on his bed. The action causes Mark to groan and is now wide awake. Donghyuck closed his room door and walks to the bed, he was just about to fuc- Cuddle his Mark but finds him already awake.

 **"Hyuckie?"** Mark called out as he rubs his eyes.

 **"Now you're awake?"** Donghyuck groans in frustration, he really wished the boy woke up before.

 **"Why did you bring me here?"** Mark ask before looking at his surroundings to realize that he was in his boyfriend's room.

**"You know I have to fucking carry your fat ass all the way here and you're not even going to say thank you?"**

**"Why would I? I mean I didn't even ask you to carry me"**

**"Aight!"** Donghyuck suddenly grabs Mark's waist and threw his whole body on his shoulder with all the strength left in him.

 **"Shit! Donghyuck let go of me!"** He yelled while trying to get off of his grip by throwing flying kicks everywhere, but his boyfriend isn't bulging.

**"Stop moving will you?"**

**"No fuck you!"**

As Donghyuck was just about to walk out of his room, he had an idea. He suddenly gropes Mark's thicc ass and literally squished it multiple times. Making him let out a few loud moans.

**"A-ah...hAa~ nngg!"**

He couldn't believe that his boyfriend is actually doing such things to him in the heat of the moment. Why the fuck did God decide to give him a perverted ass boyfriend? Donghuck threw him back on the bed and hovers over him. He took both of Mark's hands and pins them on the top of his head.

**"Yes or yes?"**

**"W-what?"**

**"Yes or yes!?"**

**"Ye-"** Donghyuck cuts him off by smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. It's been 3 whole days since he last talked to him and 4 days since he last kissed him. He missed this. Mark couldn't help but kiss back and deepens it by opening his mouth, instantly feeling a tongue being shoved inside.

Despite the two being in this situation, they still somehow crave for each other. So hungry for each other. Mark breaks off the make-out session and is desperately gasping for air. He then felt something wet underneath him, only to realize he was dripping in slick already. Donghyuck noticed this and smirks widely.

 **"My darling is already so wet for me"** He cooes to which the boy underneath him blushed in embarrassment.

 **"Shut up"** Mark pouted adorably. Now Donghyuck is even more turned on. Now let us all pray that Mark's pussy is going to be okay.

**_-A few fuckings later-_ **

**"** **Aahh s-sHit! Nghh"** Mark moans a few more times before Donghyuck pulls out his slick covered dick off of him. He collapsed beside his boyfriend as the two pants in exhaustion. Quick information, they actually did a complete 6 rounds. Let's see if JohnJae can beat that.

 **"Heh can't believe we fucked after...that"** Mark confessed as he remembers the reason why they fucked in the first place.

 **"Yeah...Make up sex?"** Donghyuck says a bit nervously, he wonders if his boyfriend already forgave him.

 **"Hm...Guess we could say it that way"** Mark chuckles slightly. He changes his position to his side just so he could take a good look at his Donghyuck.

**"Hyuckie?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"...I forgive you and I'm sorry too"**

**"Sorry for what?"**

**"For overreacting and yeah"**

**"Oh...you don't need to apologize about that"** Donghyuck says as he stares deeply into his boyfriend's eyes. Soon attaching their lips once more, this time it was full of love and affection.

**"Say that you love me"**

**"What?"**

**"Do I have to repeat myself?"**

**"I heard you but why me? Why not you say it"**

**"Nah you do it"**

**"Bruh"**

**"Just say it before I start another round"**

**"Okay okay fine! Jeez...I love you"**

**"Aw~"**

**"Aren't you going to say it too?"**

**"No"**

**"I swear to God-"** Suddenly Mark's entire body was flipped over, his stomach and face planted on the bed.

**"W-wha-"**

**"Oh darling"** Donghyuck smirks while slowly but strongly kneading Mark's ass cheeks.

**"Aahh haa~"**

**"I have other ways of saying I love you"** He whispers into his ears. Well, guess they're starting the next round. Bless Mark.


	32. 31

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

**_Nicki Minaj_ **

**Nicki Minaj**  
Bro  
Whatchu wearin  
Don't ask why I asked-

 **Peaches & Creampie **👁👅👁  
Uhhhhh  
my pajamas?

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Weird choice but okay

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁   
Wym?   
What am I suppose to wear?

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Idek uh  
Wait hollup  
did you forget?

 **Peaches & Cream pie** 👁👅👁  
...  
Yeah-

 **Nicki Minaj**  
BRUV  
RemEMBER THAT ONE TIME I TOLD U THAT THERES GONNA BE A BIG ASS PARTY AND EVERYONES GONNA BE THERE?

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
fUCK  
ITS TODAY?   
U DIDNT FUCKING REMIND ME

 **Nicki Minaj**  
IM NOT YOUR FUCKING CLOCK  
I DIDNT KNOW YOU DIDNT KNOW

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
WAT?

 **Nicki Minaj**  
IDK BRO  
JUST HURRY UP  
IMMA GO TO U

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
nO   
I DONT WANT MY PRECIOUS DOOR TO BREAK AGAIN

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Again?

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
U don't wanna know

 **Nicki Minaj**  
I do

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
Hshsbsb  
No   
JUST DONT SPARTA MY DOOR  
ILL GIVE U ANYTHING

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Any...thing?   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
yes...

 **Nicki Minaj**  
( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
（･_･;?  
Im telling Jungwoo-

 **Nicki Minaj**  
TF I DIDNT ASK EVEN ASK FOR ANYTHING YET

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
I had a feeling ik watchu want  
And it's disgusting

 **Nicki Minaj**  
What u think i want?

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
uh  
A bj?

 **Nicki Minaj**  
( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)╭∩╮

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
U dont?   
Oh good gracious ε-('∀｀; )  
I dont wanna suck your stinky dick

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Bitch i dont want your slutty ass mouth sucking my precious dick  
I rather want a hobo do it

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
istg I got that like 2 times already tf  
What is up with the hobos

 **Nicki Minaj**  
Cuz hobos r better than u

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁

**Nicki Minaj**  
I want dog

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
Dont you already have one?

 **Nicki Minaj**  
I want another

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁

K fine

**Nicki Minaj**

Wait u r serious?

 **Peaches & Cream pie **👁👅👁  
U said u want one  
Plus i didnt get u anything on ur bday last time lol

 **Nicki Minaj**  
👁👄👁  
i was actually just joking but-  
THANKS :D

 **Peaches & Cream pie**👁👅👁  
I-  
🗿🤦🏻‍♀️  
 _Seen_ ✔️

**_2 idiots + hoe = CHAOS_ **

😡 **Mommy hoe** 👄  
@accident @accident 's bf  
U LIL FUCKERS DIDNT TELL ME IT WAS TODAY

 **accident**  
Wym?  
aND WHY AM I AN ACCIDENT

 **accident's bf**  
Cuz u r

 **accident**  
So r u

 **accident's bf**  
Im actually planned 😌   
HAH  
BEAT THAT U STUPID SHIT

 **accident**  
🙄

😡 **Mommy hoe** 👄  
OUT OF TOPIC  
u lil shits didnt remind me the prty was today

 **accident's bf**  
Well we're sooooo sorry 🥺🥺🥺  
We didnt fucking know and was it our job to tell u? No.

😡 **Mommy hoe** 👄

Btw hows Johnny

 **accident**  
Dead

 **accident's bf**  
*gasps*   
mARKK hes not dead   
Dont be so rude 👀  
He's actually fucking someone rn-

😡 **Mommy hoe** 👄  
wAT!?

 **accident**  
Yeahh i can actually hear them from here 👀   
oof it seems like she's enjoying it too👁👁

😡 **Mommy hoe** 👄  
😀😄

 **accident**  
Lmaooo  
Chill mom we're just joking  
Why so serious

😡 **Mommy hoe** 👄  
Ahahaha yeah i definitely knew that 🙂  
Play with my feelings again and i will

**accident's bf**  
I AINT SCARED BITCH  
COME @ ME

😡 **Mommy hoe** 👄  
k

😡 ** _Mommy hoe_** 👄 ** _has left the chat_**

 **accident's bf**  
shit.

Jaehyun harshly threw his phone on the bed before he rushed to his closet. Right now it's 7.05 pm and parties usually start around 8. Great, he only has an hour to get ready. It's been so long since he attended a party due to the current situation so it's about time. Actually, he used to be a total party girl...well more like a boy but you get what I mean.

But for some odd reason, Jaehyun felt rather nervous and afraid. It was like he had a feeling that _something_ would happen to him. But he shrugs it off because he's assuming that his feelings were probably playing with him again.

After around 30 whole ass minutes, the young man finally finds the perfect clothes. In the process, he was debating whether he should use a skirt again but decides not to because he's saving them for his future husband to see. Jaehyun chose something a bit casual but still looks good.

(Sorry kinda lazy to describe it lol)

As Jaehyun was just about to wear his shoes...

***LOUD ASS CRASH NOISES AND LUCAS' LAUGHING***

**"Where's my fucking dog!"**

**"Lucas I fucking told you not to break the shitty door!!"** Jaehyun yelled as he took one of his shoes and throws it hard onto the taller's forehead, causing his entire body to fall backward.

Unfortunately, his Jungwoo was right behind him so he literally got squished by Lucas' tall ass body.

 **"But it didn't break!"** He defended after standing back up and helping his precious boyfriend. Jaehyun glances towards his door and he was right, but notices that there was a small dent on it.

 **"There's a dent!"** The young man pointed at the flaw and Lucas went speechless. Well shit.

**"That doesn't matter! Where's my dog?!"**

**"Are you stupid or are you stupid!?"**

**"I'm stupid!"**

**"Oh-"**

**"ᴳᵘʸˢ ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ˢᵗᵒᵖ ᶠ** **ⁱ** **ᵍʰᵗ** **ⁱ** **ⁿᵍ"** A faint voice pleads, both Jaehyun and Lucas snaps their head at the voice, seeing a tall, adorable looking black-haired man.

 **"Okay Jungwoo we'll stop~"** Lucas compiles as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

 **"Whipped"** Jaehyun coughs.

(Their clothes btw 😌 also bruv Tiger inside teaser tho- look at my man Wong Yukhei)

After that, the trio leaves the dorm building and went to the party. The majority of parties were usually held in dorm rooms but today it's located at someone's personal house.

By the time of arrival, they were amazed by the size of the house. Well, it's more like a mansion instead. Jaehyun was even astonished himself despite him living in one long ago and currently visiting one often. From where they were standing, the loud booming music was faintly heard and there were a lot of people inside and out.

 **"Hey!"** A high-pitched voice called out for them. The three look behind their backs to see a couple walking towards them. Of course, who else would it be other than Markhyuck...Oh my there's Yuta too.

(Ok I tried looking for the one without him raising his shirt but it did NOT go well- so here u go lol)

 **"Why is everyone wearing jackets now? Except for Yuta"** Lucas ask as he looks at everyone's attire. Literally all, except my boy Yuta, are wearing jackets.

 **"Damnit, I should've used it"** Yuta cursed, he wanted to join the jacket gang too.

Since the whole gang was complete, they all step inside the large ass mansion and is probably going to have the best time of their lives. The whole living room was filled with many many people and reeked of alcohol, just like a typical college party. The sound of music was blasting their ears and shared with loud laughs and cheers.

Different groups of people were either playing beer pong, making out in the middle of nowhere, getting wasted and having a total breakdown somewhere. It all seems like they were having the absolute time of their lives. The gang started to join in as well, with Jaehyun having most of the fun.

He participated in all the events and is literally wildin, even the people who watched was surprised by his actions and cheered for him. His inner-party horse, girl or boy whatever you call it is definitely getting the best of him tonight.

After hours of going all crazy, drinking shit tons of any type of alcohol from whiskey to vodka, Jaehyun is almost completely wasted. His friends didn't notice his condition and continued doing their business. Lucas and Yuta are also on the verge of fainting on the dance floor at that moment due to the amount of booze they drunk.

Jungwoo is smiling at a wall with a cake on his hand, Donghyuck wants some of that good good but sadly isn't getting some cuz Mark is hanging out with someone else called Kang Daniel or something, so he about to throw hands. He did which cause a whole ass commotion, everyone's suddenly joining in and started cheering.

 **"Fight! Fight! Fight!"** They all chanted in unison as Donghyuck went full fight mode with this Daniel guy who's also abouta finna smack him. Mark, who was probably the price and the cause of this bullshit, wants to rest in peace.

Jaehyun peacefully watches from the couch he was staying on as the whole thing happens. Then, he felt someone or something tapping onto his shoulder. The young man looks behind and was greeted by an unfamiliar man he never once met before.

He was very tall with only a whopping few inches shorter from Johnny's height, his body is very well-built and his arms were kinda huge, he looks very handsome too with his smooth white skin, he has a straight and bridged nose too. If he wasn't dating Johnny, Jaehyun would probably be with this man because he was one of his types.

 **"Mind if I sit here?"** This unfamiliar man's deep voice asked while holding onto two red cups.

 **"Yeah sure"** Jaehyun allowed, the man smiled sweetly before taking a seat right beside him.

 **"Want one?"** He offered the red cup which seems to be filled with beer.

 **"I do...But I don't think I should with the number of drinks I had just now"** Jaehyun chuckles, remembering how he was literally on the brink of getting wasted.

 **"Well it's up to you but if you change your mind then..."** He paused as he lends the smaller the drink, Jaehyun never felt so tempted. He had a feeling for some reason, wasn't a good one too. But...

 _'Fuck it, nothing could go wrong anyways'_ He internally said before taking it from the man's hand and immediately chugs on it. As he was literally deep throating it, the other watches in awe...the feeling of accomplishment filled him up.

The two men then chatted and had fun. Jaehyun found out that this handsome man was named Lee Ryumin, he was from mainland China and was adopted. Interesting. But as they were talking, the smaller's vision suddenly got cloudy. He started feeling tired and sleepy as well, it was like he was starting to lose his consciousness. He knew he shouldn't have a drink again.

 **"You okay?"** Ryumin asked as if he was _worried_.

 **"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit sleepy"** Jaehyun yawns.

**"Oh did you wanna go back?"**

**"Uh yeah guess I should, I need to-"** Jaehyun paused as he tries to get back up on his feet and unexpectedly fell back. Ryumin immediately catches for him.

 **"R-ryumin?"** He squeaked out.

 **"Sweet dreams Jaehyunie"** The taller says sweetly before the smaller passed out and lost all his consciousness.

Ryunmin hides back a smile and acted surprise, he looked at his surroundings and is still the same as before. A whole crowd of people circling Donghyuck and Daniel beating the shit out of each other. He took this as an opportunity to get out of the party and makes his way towards his own home.

* * *

**"Ow! Be gentle!"** Donghyuck whines.

 **"Stop being a pussy and hold it!"** Mark scolded while gently patting the cotton coated in alcohol on his boyfriend's cut lips.

After the whole commotion, they broke off the fight because Mark literally smacked them both with a mop. Both Donghyuck and Daniel ended looking like they were just beaten up by a powerful stand, yare yare daze. Yes, your Author-nim actually had the audacity to put a Jojo reference.

 **"Why the hell did you do that anyway!?"** Mark asked after finish wounding him up and was just about to get off of Donghyuck's lap until he grips onto his waist.

 **"He was flirting with you"** He pouts.

**"He wasn't flirting! We were just having a nice talk until your jealous ass came out of nowhere"**

**"You were supposed to talk with me..."**

**"Jesus Hyuck, we talk every day we meet every day we FUCK every day! What else do you fucking want?!"** Mark yelled in frustration,

Donghyuck instantly looks away from Mark. He...actually doesn't really know what more does he want from his beloved boyfriend. He already gave him everything he could give but for Donghyuck...it somehow wasn't enough.

 **"I..."** He pauses as he bites his lip.

 **"You what?"** Mark asks with no tone at all. Then, Donghyuck instantly wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. Mark was a bit shocked by the sudden action but sighs before caressing his boyfriend's hair.

 **"I was just scared of losing you, that's all"** He admitted, Mark honestly rarely sees this side of Donghyuck. Gentle, soft, and fragile. His heart clenched at the sight and couldn't help but hug him back.

 **"Why? You will never lose me. I'm yours and only yours"** He assures him.

 **"Heh, when did you get all greasy?"** Donghyuck chuckles.

**"You love ruining the mood huh?"**

**"I only love ruining you"** He smirks before he started attacking Mark's neck.

 **"Ngh! Hyuck not now!"** The other stops him, leading Donghyuck to pout in disappointment.

 **"By the way..."** Mark looks around trying to look for a certain man. But could only find drunk, wasted people everywhere.

 **"Where's Jaehyun?"** Now that they think about it, that certain Hyung of theirs was nowhere to be seen.

 **"He probably got back"** Donghyuck replied.

**"Nah, that's not the Jaehyun we know"**

**"Yeah...For now let's just leave it, If he's still gone tomorrow then we're calling the cops or something"** He informed him, Mark nodded hesitantly.

**"Let's get back"**

* * *

As the young man slowly flutters his eyes open, he was greeted by a high grey ceiling with a bright light on. Jaehyun couldn't think straight at all at this point. Where was he? What the fuck is happening? All these different questions flooded his mind.

He tries moving his arm but somehow couldn't do something as simple as that. Actually, he can't move a single muscle. Jaehyun looks around and noticed that the room he was staying in was filled with normal furniture and stuff, but then again. Where was he? He definitely never been nor seen this place.

He realized that his arms are cuffed to the bed and is completely naked. As he starts to panic internally, the wooden door swings open and revealed a tall dark figure. Jaehyun squinted his eyes to get a good look at this person and gasps when he recognizes him. Ryumin. His attire was completely different from before with just a plain old tank top and sweats. The tall man walks up to him and sat at the edge of the bed.

 **"W-why did you bring me here?"** Jaehyun says weakly, he has barely any strength in him.

 **"I didn't want to do this to you Jae..."** Ryumin said lowly as he gently looks down on his thighs.

 **"Then why?"** Jaehyun asks with all the strength left in him. The taller sighs before looking at the young man.

 **"Do you want to know why I got into adoption? Well let me just tell you. My parents don't want me, I was basically their first child and I was told to be a mistake. When I got to the age of 14, my mom hated me so much to the point he actually put me up on adoption"** Ryumin explained, feeling his heartbreaking again as he recalls his mother's hatred towards him.

**"I-I wanted to prove myself to him"**

**"By kidnapping me!?"**

**"Jaehyun, I know your relationship between you and professor Seo"** With that being said, Jaehyun looks at him extremely surprised. How did he know?

**"Did you know...My mother was his ex-husband, what a small world huh?"**

**"Ryu..."**

**"But enough of me, let's start shall we?"** Ryumin's eyes suddenly got dark, causing Jaehyun to whine is genuine fear. He hovers over him while putting both his hands between the smaller's head.

**"You don't have to do this"**

**"I know...But I want to~"**

**"Hngh!"** Suddenly, Jaehyun's lips were harshly connected by the man on top of him. Oh how he wishes to just kick him in the balls, but to his luck, he couldn't move. All he could do is just hope for someone to save him.

That was going to be the night Jaehyun would remember, forever. The nights he used to spend with others usually feel good, pleasing. But with _him_ , all he could feel was just... _pain_. It's funny how this event reminds him of a stupid cliche romantic fanfic that somehow got millions of views. Where the girl would get sexually harassed and almost raped, but then her prince charming came to save her. It really does reminds him of that, but there was just one thing that separates him and the girl...

_His p_ _rince charming never came._


	33. 32

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

**"Fuck!"** Donghyuck yelled in frustration as he immediately searched around the room looking for his one hyung.

 **"Shit what do we do!?"** Mark started to panic.

 **"Okay uh let's just think positive! What if he's just out buying something? It's Sunday anyways"** Donghyuck tries his best not to think of the worst.

 **"Y-yeah, m-maybe h-he's s-somewhere l-like the m-mall"** Mark started to stutter uncontrollably, his boyfriend got worried when he noticed his weird behavior.

 **"Mark why are you stuttering?"** Donghyuck asks with a tone full of concern, soon walking up to him.

 **"U-uh it's n-nothing, I'm f-fine"** He isn't. When Mark found out that Jaehyun hasn't gotten back, his body started to tremble and is filled with fear. The constant stuttering and sweating are very evident that he was scared. Donghyuck took action by comforting him, gently hugging Mark's shaking body.

 **"Shh, what are you worrying about?"** He gently asks the boy who's literally crushing his bones by hugging him tightly.

**"I-i'm j-just s-scared"**

**"Of Jaehyun?"** Mark shakes his head as a no.

**"Well h-him too b-but mostly b-because of..."**

**"Johnny?"** The brown-haired boy shivers even more when his father's name rolled out of Donghyuck's tongue.

**"I-its just that, I don't know how he would react to J-Jaehyun hyung being g-gone"**

**"It's not like it's our fault he's gone, he won't get mad...I hope. But hey, it's too soon to jump to conclusions so let's just come back later night or tomorrow okay?"** Donghyuck suggested as he assured his adorable lil lion boyfriend. It hurts seeing Mark in this state, he rarely gets scared of his father because Johnny NEVER gets mad.

 **"O-okay..."** Mark finally calms down, but the feeling of fear was still there. He just hopes that Jaehyun would be okay.

**_-Next day-_ **

**"Motherfucker!"** Donghyuck's loud voice filled the entire empty room. Mark once again started to panic.

They decided to wait for another day because they didn't want to jump to conclusions, but now, Jaehyun still hasn't come back.

 **"Shit"** Donghyuck cursed before suddenly grabbing his boyfriend's hand and drags him somewhere, when I mean somewhere I mean Johnny.

**"W-where are we going?"**

**"Your one hell of a father"**

**"N-now?! He's having class"**

**"Fuck that"** All he wants right now is to get Jaehyun back. Fuck Johnny's class, he's far more important.

As the two arrive in front of a large door, they were having second thoughts about whether they should knock or not. Donghyuck gets himself ready before he gently knocks on the door and opens it. Revealing a large class filled with students and spotting Johnny sitting on the desk with his eyes stuck to the laptop. The tall man noticed the door opening and looks directly at the boy. 

_'Johnny getcho ass here'_ He mouthed while gesturing him to come.

 _'What? No I'm having class'_ Johnny replies.

 _'Fuck that shit, it's important!'_ Donghyuck pleads. Johnny sighs in defeat before getting up from his seat and dismissed the class with the students cheering happily.

The taller steps out of the room and went to Donghyuck who's _patiently_ waiting with Mark.

 **"What"** Johnny says a bit annoyed that his class was interrupted, well not that it matters or anything. Actually, he hates class.

 **"Can we talk somewhere more private?"** Donghyuck ask.

 **"Fine"** The taller groans before walking his way to his office, that's the only private place he could find really. The couple follows behind him as well. Mark was still nervous as he gently tugs Donghyuck's jacket for comfort.

 **"It's okay"** He reassures and soon sweetly kissing his boyfriend's forehead, quite unlikely of him but fuck it. Donghyuck wonders what got him so...afraid.

Then, the three of them entered Johnny's office.

 **"Okay is it so important to the point you have to make me dismiss my class?"** Johnny begins as he recklessly sat at the edge of his desk.

**"Yep"**

**"Okay what is it?"**

**"Jaehyun"**

With that one name, Johnny felt like he suddenly stopped breathing. His heart dropped in within a second when he hears the name of his love. The taller also knows why he's like this, Jaehyun didn't come to his class today which is very ambiguous of him because he would never miss **his** class.

 **"I-is he okay?"** Johnny unexpectedly stutters. This was the first time Mark and Donghyuck heard him stutter despite knowing him for their entire lives.

 **"We...we don't know"** Donghyuck says lowly.

**"What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you two always with him?"**

**"Yes but that doesn't we watch him every day, he's a fucking grown-up"**

**"Yeah but has a mentality of a 16-year-old"**

**"Eye- You can't blame us for losing him"**

**"Why not? I can't take always take care of him due to our relationship so I literally rely on you two-"**

**"What are we his babysitter!? He's fucking 20 for Jesus's sake!"** Mark suddenly joined in the conversation.

**"You know how he is!"**

**"I don't! And I can't fucking believe you're putting the blame on us if anything happens to him!"**

**"Mark-"**

_**"Be motherfucking grateful that I actually approve your stupid ass relationship!!"**_ Mark snaps, soon realizing what he had said. Shit. Johnny stood there awestruck, it was like he was hit by lightning at full speed. ( italic and bold means they're speaking in English)

 _ **"You...you weren't going to?"**_ The taller stammers in disbelief.

_**"No! But I would be a terrible son if I didn't. Do you even know how I feel when I fucking found out about you two?!"** _

Johnny couldn't say anything in response, his mind wanted to but his entire body already stopped working.

 _ **"Of course you don't! You never really care about me ever since he came cuz all you think about was him"**_ Mark felt tears gathering In his eyes, threatening to roll down.

**"I...I approved it because I know you feel lonely, but honestly I never thought that's how you feel. Did you forget about me? Donghyuck? Taeyong and Doyoung hyung? Did you forget about them too? You were never alone dad...you were just desperate and it's just fucking pathetic"**

**"Okay I have no fucking idea what you two are saying but that's enough"** Donghyuck cut off the _sweet_ father and son conversation.

The whole time Johnny could only listen, he never seen the beloved son of his react like towards him. Nor had he heard him say such things. But he isn't wrong, he was pretty pathetic. Just a desperate 36-year-old man looking for someone to be with.

 **"That's a bit too much"** Donghyuck whispers at him who was glad he finally gets to tell his father how he felt, but the feeling of guilt lingers him.

 **"Mark can rip Johnny's head off later and let's just focus on getting Jaehyun back, kay?"** Donghyuck says frustratedly. Both the father and son stood there speechless, but soon nodded anyways.

 **"Do you know where has he last seen?"** Johnny asks with his voice rather hoarse.

**"Yeah, we went to a party on Saturday"**

**"Saturday? So it's been 2 days!? Why the fuck didn't you two-"**

**"Stop shouting and calm the fuck down! Getting mad isn't helping shit"** Donghyuck now knows why Mark kinda hates his father now, he wants to choke him.

**"Okay okay fine...*sighs* Okay a party got that, that means a lot of the people came right?"**

**"I'm pretty sure everyone here joined"**

**"Okay then, you two go ask everyone about him and tell me how it goes"** Johnny commanded, Donghyuck nodded in response while Mark kept an expressionless look.

**"Go"**

The couple soon steps out of the office and went on to do their mission. As Mark was about to head out, Johnny glances at the young boy and noticed that he didn't bother sharing a look. He felt an awfully painful pang on his heart. When the sound of the door closing fills his ears, the taller almost broke down. First, he doesn't have a single clue what happen to his Jaehyun and now his one and only son that he loves uncontrollably probably hates him now.

How did his life suddenly took such an upturn? He never realized how selfish he got, the talker should've talked to Mark about him and Jaehyun. Now he understands why, just imagine your father out of nowhere got a lover and that person is literally one of your friends and didn't even get the chance to approve it. God, now he really hated himself.

He really was a terrible father huh?


	34. 33

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

Donghyuck and Mark went ahead to go ask everyone in the building about Jaehyun's whereabouts. Honestly, they didn't even bother attending class anymore. They got better things to do. 

  
After hours of asking absolutely everyone there, they were only left by a couple of people left. The couple decided to split up to speed things up a bit. Donghyuck confronted the same girl he met before, remember the one who had cat-like features and stuff? She goes by the name of Hwang Yeji, quite popular actually and is quite a close friend of Donghyuck's.

 **"Yeji noona!"** He called for her, yes she is older than him. The said girl who was just talking to her friend Chaeryong, divers her attention to him.

 **"Yeah?"** She asked.

 **"Do you know someone called Jaehyun? the tall one, popular as fuck, blue greyish hair, dimples?"** Donghyuck explained, hoping for an answer that could really help him. Yeji gestured her on her chin as if she was thinking, soon she snapped her fingers.

**"I think I know him, Jung Jaehyun right?"**

**"Yes! Did you go to the party on Saturday?"**

**"Yeah, is there something wrong?"** Yeji asked worriedly.

 **"He kinda went missing and I was hoping if you know where he is"** Donghyuck says.

 **"Sorry Hyuck, I actually don't know where he is..."** Yeji responded, disappointed that she couldn't help the latter.

 **"It's okay noona, thanks for helping anyways"** Donghyuck thanked as he was just about to look for Mark, but then was soon stopped by her.

 **"Oh wait! I actually saw him with someone else at the party"** She informs, this immediately catches the taller's attention.

**"Really? Do you know them? Or what they look like?"**

**"Uh it's a man, I think he's a junior like us, very tall, jet black hair, he got a straight and bridged nose too. I'm not sure of his name but I overheard their conversation, his surname is Lee"** Yeji described. Donghyuck feels so relieved, he finally got information, the information he never thought would get.

 **"Omg thank you so much!"** Without a second thought, Donghyuck wraps his arms around the girl in a big hug. He was so happy to the point he couldn't think straight.

Yeji on the other hand was surprised by the sudden action, but hugs back anyways. Glad that she could finally help. The two were too stuck in their own worlds to the point they didn't realize a certain brown-haired boy watching very intensely.

 **"Ahem"** A loud cough was heard which made the two break off the hug.

 **"Oh hey Mark"** Donghyuck greeted like he certainly did not just hug another woman. Mark scoffs in response as he walks off.

 **"Well guess I should go, thank you so much for the help noona"** Donghyuck says. Damn, he never acted so sweet like this before.

 **"Glad I could help, wish you two good luck"** Yeji smiled, soon the taller nods and went off to Mark.

_**Earlier~** _

As Donghyuck split up with Mark, he searched for someone else who he hasn't asked yet. Eventually finding a very tall figure in the hallways. Mark instantly confronted him despite being a bit nervous, guess you could say he's an introvert. That unfamiliar man stops in his tracks and looked behind to see someone he really didn't want to meet, but is quite intrigued in knowing.

Ryumin got himself ready before his half-brother could ask him anything, he's sure that he would ask him about Jaehyun.

 **"Hey uh do you know Jaehyun?"** Mark asked.

 **"Jung Jaehyun? Yeah I know him, he's very popular you know so everyone knows him"** Ryumin answered casually

**"Oh yeah forgot about that heh, but anyways have you seen him anywhere?"**

**"Uh I guess not, haven't really seen nor heard of him today"** The taller replied. Hiding back a smirk as he remembers that Jaehyun was actually cuffed on his bed, all weak and fragile.   
**"Oh okay then, thanks"** Mark pouted disappointed before walking off back to find Donghyuck.

Ryumin was shocked that he didn't ask him anything else, well talk about effort. He couldn't believe that the boy was actually his half-brother. The man sighs as he soon went back to his own place, excited to go meet Jaehyun again.

* * *

**"Jaehyunie~"** That same voice he hated oh so much rings his ears, he really does not want to hear that again.

Ryumin swings the door open and sat at the edge of the bed, staring at Jaehyun's weak body reclining on his bed. He looked so lifeless despite only being here for almost 3 days, his body was a bit bruised and the life on his eyes was completely gone.

 **"Your friends are looking for you"** He informs. The corner of Jaehyun's lips slowly curled up, sure that he was probably talking about Donghyuck and Mark. Those two are sure is a pain in his ass, but honestly...They're kinda like his own children. Pretty weird right? He knows that but that's just how it is.

Jaehyun suddenly felt something wet rolling down his cheeks, he missed them already. He misses...Johnny. Oh how he hasn't heard that name for 3 days, he wonders what he's thinking right now.

 **"How...are they..?"** He asked frailty.

 **"They look worried, I almost gave you to them"** Ryumin chuckles, he's kinda weak when it comes to these things. Actually, he is a very kind and sweet man, until his one hell of a mother decided to neglect him. He then felt something tugging his shirt, looking to the side to meet Jaehyun's lifeless eyes. Despite it having no life what so ever, it still has a bit of emotion left in it. His eyes were desperately pleading him to just let him go.

**"I'm not letting you go yet"**

**"...when?"**

**"..."**

He doesn't know. When will he let go? Probably never, actually scratch that, he will someday. He wants to. Ryumin wants someone to take him away from himself. He knows Jaehyun would be hurt if he was with him, but he just wanted to prove himself. He wished that his life was normal, his mom wouldn't neglect him, maybe...just maybe...

_This wouldn't have happened._


	35. 34

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

**"What!? What do you mean he's gone!?"** Taeyong yelled in disbelief. His house literally got barged in by 3 different people to tell him that his baby Jae is gone!? Oh now he gonna finna smack a bitch.

 **"He's probably kidnapped"** Donghyuck says.

 **"Fuc- aRgh!"** Taeyong rages so hard to the point he kicked his walls, it was a sight to see since Johnny, Mark and Donghyuck never saw him so...violent.

 **"Don't worry it's just his hormones...and pregnancy"** Doyoung informs as he looks at his wife throwing, punching and kicking things around.

Then, Taeyong rushed over to the three and suddenly smacked Johnny.

**"Ow! why did you-"**

**"Y-you lost my baby...fUck yOu!"** Tears gently roll down Pinky's- actually he's blonde now, his pink hair died so he dyes it to blonde.

**"My what-"**

**"Same goes to you two!"** Taeyong diverts his attention to the two boys who immediately tensed up. The man growls before walking upstairs to go get something.

 **"Uh anyways, have you tried calling the cops?"** Doyoung asked the three who...pathetically shake their heads in response. They really couldn't think of that huh?

**"** **Doyoung...you're a cop"**

**"I'm not a cop, I'm a detective"**

**"Same thing"**

**"I-"**

**"Doyoung where's my fucking Nerf gun!?"** Taeyong's loud voice cuts him off.

**"In the closet!"**

**"Okay!"**

**"Okay as I was saying- what the fuck!?"**

**"We didn't think of that!"**

**"You three can't think shit"**

**"Well thank you for pointing that out"**

**"You're welcome peasant, now what makes you so sure that he's kidnapped?"**

**"Uh I got a witness, she last saw Jaehyun with another man"**

**"Witness- What are we the feds?"**

**"Shush Mark, do you know what he looks like?"**

**"Few inches from Johnny's height, jet black hair, Chinese, muscular as fuck, straight and bridged nose. Oh and his surname is Lee"**

**"Uh sorry to interrupt but...there's a lot of tall Chinese men named Lee there"**

**"Fuck you're right"**

**"Um...I think I saw someone like that before-"**

**"What!? Really!? Do you know his name or some shit?"** Donghyuck shot his boyfriend with all these questions, Mark git a bit shocked cuz of the suddenness but brushed it off.

**"Uh yeah I interviewed him before, tho he said he hasn't seen him yet"**

**"Lies! Now let's go get this bitch!"**

**"I'm back!"** Taeyong arrives at the living room where all of them gather, came back with a...gun!? The trio saw this and almost shit their pants.

 **"W-wait that's a real fucking gun!"** Mark stammers, not knowing damn well that his own father actually owns a gun too.

 **"Of course it's real Mark, now what the fuck are we waiting for!?"** Taeyong shouted in anticipation, he's gonna have fun killing whoever hurts his baby Jae.

**"Tae we haven't even think of a way to get him back, we don't even have a name"**

**"Ugh! I thought you guys already found out!"**

**"Well the more you know, Mark do you remember his face?"** The said man nods.

 **"I have a plan"** Johnny finally speaks up. Then all five of them snap their heads towards him, interested in knowing his plan. The taller huddled them together and soon tells him his oh so perfect plan, he was sure that this could get Jaehyun back.

* * *

**"Got anything yet?"** Johnny asked as he peacefully sat on his office couch with a coffee in his hand.

**"Nope"**

**"Mark it's been 15 minutes"**

**"There's a lot of students here okay? And it's only been 15 minutes"** Mark complains cutely while looking through the student's files and stuff from his father's computer. This way is easier to know more about this guy who has the audacity to hurt our Jaehyun. The father and son had to go to the college building at literally 8 pm, yes just the two of them. Since it's only 8, there aren't many people left.

As Mark was busy doing his thing, the taller wonders if he should apologize to the boy. He still feels awfully terrible about the topic and he just wants to say how sorry he was. Taking in a few breaths before he finally had the ball to call out for the precious son of his.

**"Mark"**

**"Yeah? I'm kinda busy at the moment"**

**"K..."**

**"..."**

**"Okay, what is it?"** Mark gives in, his curiosity took the best of him.

 ** _"I'm sorry"_** Johnny says lowly, causing the young boy to stop what he was doing just now and gently bit his lip.

**_"For being a terrible fucking father"_ **

**_"Wha-"_ **

**_"I-I didn't even think of you when I decided to be with Jaehyun, I never realized that's how you actually feel about us. Wished you told me but it's also wrong of me for not thinking about your feelings"_ **

**_"Dad-"_ **

**_"I completely understand if you don't want me and Jaehyun to be together"_ **

**_"Can you-"_ **

**_"Let me talk, I noticed that...I never really gave you a mother. Heh, now I feel kinda awful in divorcing him, maybe that way you would know the feeling of having a mother. And I rarely accompany you when you were still a kid, all I did was give you to Taeyong while I work my ass off. Jesus, I really am a failure of a parent-"_ **

**_"NO! Dad you're not a failure! Nor are you a terrible father"_** Mark interrupted as he walks over to him.

 ** _"No parent is perfect and so are you. You're not perfect and that's normal! Parents can't give everything for their child, you probably feel like that too right? Well you're fucking wrong! You gave me everything even tho I never asked for it, and it's almost amazing that you manage to take care of me despite you being a single ass parent! Not every single parent can do that"_** Mark poured all his heart with literal tears falling down his cheeks.

" ** _To me you're the best, and I'm grateful as FUCK! That I have you as my father"_** He ended, noticing that his father was staring at him awestruck. He looked so surprised by his son's words.

_**"Y-you are?"** _

_**"Of course! And I don't give a single shit if I don't have a mom! I have Jaehyun...I want you two to be together, sure at first I didn't approve but now I do. Plus you cant find someone as great as him again"**_ Mark says.

Then suddenly, Johnny got up from his seat and pulled his son to a heartwarming hug. Oh how he missed hugging him, it's been a long time since he last did this. Mark was of course shooketh but immediately hugged back, nuzzling his head on the taller's broad chest. It feels so warm, reminding them both of the time when Mark was still a little boy.

 **"Didn't realize how much you have grown"** Johnny chuckles _ **"Only remember you being a tiny midget-"**_

With that being said, Mark instantly broke off the hug and start hitting the taller.

_**"Ow! Jesus why does it hurt- oW!"** _

* * *

**"Dad! Dude! Bruh! Wake the fuck up!!"** The young boy yelled while shaking his father's dead body. This has have been going on for like five minutes yet he still hasn't woken up. It's literally only 9.25 pm but Johnny is already dead asleep. Tsk talk about old people.

Mark stood there frustrated and think of the best way to wake him up, soon finally having a perfect idea.

 **"Oh my God dad Jaehyun is wearing a fucking a sexy ass catsuit!"** He yelled at the top of his lungs. As expected, the taller's eyes open up.

 **"What where!? I want to fucking see-"** Johnny got off the couch and looks everywhere to find Jaehyun, but then realized that he just got bamboozled. He looked to his side to see Mark looking at him disgusted but also snickering.

**"You're disgusting you know that"**

**"hEy!"**

**"Haha, I found him by the way"** Mark laughs before heading to the desk, showing his father his findings.

**"There's his address, you sure we can't just go to the police or something?"**

**"No, we're sticking with the plan"**

**"Fine~ tomorrow?"** Mark asked which was soon responded with a nod. Honestly, Johnny just wanted to break in this son of bitch's house right now but he has to hold it in.

_'Please stay with me Jaehyun'_


	36. 35

**_Third-person P.O.V_ **

The family has finally gotten a lot of information about this son of a bitch who kidnapped their Jaehyun. They have info, the perfect plan and everything else. Now they have one thing to do left which is...

Doing it.

 **"We can't do it now?!"** Taeyong asked rather loudly as he paces back and forth in his living room.

 **"As much as I want to, no we can't"** Johnny sighs from the speaker in Taeyong's phone.

**"Why?!"**

**"Can you please stop screaming?!"** His one hell of a husband, Doyoung shouted at him. He has been hearing his demonic screeching for hours now and he abouta hang himself if this keeps happening.

**"nO! fUck yOu DOie!"**

**"Aight- It's only been one month yet it's already hell"** Doyoung sighs before throwing himself on the couch while the older sticks out his tongue.

 **"Anyways- wHY!"** Taeyong asked once more.

 **"Doyoung tell him"** Johnny commanded from the other line.

**"What? why me?"**

**"I got shit to do"**

**"Jonathan-"**

***sound of a phone hanging up***

**"Oh he hung up"**

**"Yeah no shit"** Doyoung scoffs sarcastically. Soon Taeyong walks up to the couch and sat just right beside him.

**"It's better if we do this around noon or after, fewer witnesses"**

**"Hah?"**

**"Okay I know it's supposed to be the opposite but trust me, it's better"**

**"What's wrong if there are more people?"**

**"What would you do if you see 5 men barging into a house and got out with another guy?"** Doyoung looks at his wife who looks so innocent and yet he still wants to slap him in the face.

 **"Call the cops- oooh"** Taeyong's mouth made an 'o' shape as he now completely understands.

**"Fine~ but if anything happens to him I'm blaming you"**

**"Sorry to break it to you but something probably already happened..."** Doyoung says lowly, causing the older's face to frown.

**"L-like what?"**

**"...anything"** Then, the younger heard small sniffles coming from beside him. Snaping his head to his side to see Taeyong crying in tears. He looked so worried and sad, he couldn't help but think of the worst.

**"Okay I didn't know the mood swings would happen this much in the first month-"**

**"I-its not because of that~ W-what i-if h-he *sniff* noOOO"** His crying got even louder and whinier, definitely the hormones fault. Doyoung instantly pulled him onto his arms for comfort, whispering sweet words to his ears to calm his big ass baby. Now he just wished his child wouldn't be like their mother.

 **"Hey~ don't think of the worst. Just stay positive and who knows if he's okay? But if he's hurt just go beat the shit out of that motherfucker"** Gotta be honest here, Doyoung isn't the best at giving comfort. Actually, forget that- he's the worst at it.

 **"Okay! Can I bring the gun then?"** Taeyong brights up as he pulls away from his husband. Yup, it's the hormones all right.

**"No"**

***loud sniffling sounds***

**"Okay okay fine! You can bring it"** The younger gives up.

**"Yay! Thank you"**

What did he do to deserve this?

* * *

**"Johnny! Getcho ass here we got shit to do!"**

**"Jesus christ- dAd!"**

**"Can you two fucking wait!?"**

**"No!"** The couple yelled in unison as they very impatiently wait for the _old man_ who really is taking his time. After what feels like hours, Johnny reached his Jeep and all three of them got inside. Yes, he has like 3 cars if you're wondering.

 **"You're already that slow at like what? 36?"** Donghyuck begins as the car drove off to Dotae's house.

**"hEy! You will know when you're my age"**

**"Pfft imagine when Jaehyun is in his 30s"** Mark says, both trying to hold back a laugh.

 **"Noo I'm imagining him sucking this fucker's soggy ass diCK- AHAHAHAHAH"** The two of them finally break into laughter.

Their loud laughing filled up the entire car. Johnny, who was literally being bullied by his son and future son-in-law, is offended as fuck. Sure he was insulted a lot and when he means a lot he means a LOT! When Mark and Donghyuck were in the range of 6-16, they were extremely salty towards him. Still hurts, to be honest.

After a while of offensive insults to poor Johnathan- I mean Johnny, they arrived at Dotae's house. The three hops out of the car and went inside.

 **"It's about fucking time!"** A loud voice boomed their ears, the figure entered the living room and oh how shooketh the three went when they say Taeyong's attire.

**"Tae what the hell are you..."**

**"Don't ask"** Doyoung shakes his head as he took a few more things and went out to the car. If you're ever wondering what the hell Taeyong is wearing, well...

(Actually I couldn't exactly find it but remember that Jopping outfit? The black one with other stuff)

(Yeah that- but not as extravagant)

When they all went back inside the Jeep, Johnny literally hit the breaks so hard that everyone almost jumped out. Markhyuck and Taeyong at the back get the worst of it. None of them wore seat belts.

 **"fUc- Go faster!"** Taeyong yelled as he holds for dear life.

**"I'm already fast what-"**

**"Faster!"**

**"That sounds kinda wrong-"**

**"Mark!"**

**"Lmao-"**

* * *

Finally, they arrived a few meters away from their targeted house. The house where Jaehyun is. Honestly, they were all nervous as fuck. Not because of this bitch who stole him, not at all, they won't even hesitate to slaughter him to death actually. They just didn't know what to expect from Jaehyun, they couldn't help but...think of the worst thing that could happen to him.

_Death._

**"Okay, do you remember what you're supposed to do?"** Johnny asked as he stops the engine car.

 **"Wait...what am I supposed to do?"** Taeyong questions, he felt like nobody gave him a task or anything last time.

**"Stay here, when we get back you just need to comfort him or something"**

**"I can't join in the act?"**

**"In the act? You're talking like we're going to shoot somebody. But of course no, you're pregnant"**

**"First of all, we aren't? Second, so what if I'm pregnant?!"** With that being said, everyone in the car looked at him like 'You're serious right?'. Taeyong immediately pouted while crossing his arms.

 **"Okay that's cleared, all you three need to do is just get to the back door and get him, that's all. I'll keep him distracted. But just remember not to make too much noise, especially you two idiots"** Doyoung explained. Soon everyone, except my baby Taeyong, nodded in response.

Johnny, Mark, and Donghyuck all took in deep breaths before getting out of the car. The three tries their best to act as natural as possible and not like burglars. The taller checked their surroundings and luckily, they aren't any people around. So they immediately head to the sides of the house to get to the back door, but before they could do just that. They need to wait for Doyoung to take on his part.

**"Are you sure I can't join?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Why not~ I can be like your uh...Partner?"**

**"No"**

***Pouts vigorously***

**"You can shoot him later"** Doyoung sighs before opening the car door and head towards the house, leaving a happy Taeyong behind.

The young man arrived in front of the door and gently(not) knocks on it. Soon the door swings open to a rather tall man, yep it's definitely him. Oh how Doyoung wants to kick him in the balls, but sadly he has to hold the urge.

 **"Uh, who are you?"** Ryumin asked, curious why someone he never met before just came up on his front door. Doyoung took a badge from his pocket and showed it off the other. He was awfully surprised that he was a cop, has he been caught already? But he kept his usual _friendly_ look on his face.

 **"Oh, what's wrong?"** He asked once more with a monotone.

 **"Complaints, move"** Doyoung answered shortly, he's doing this to save time.

 **"Do you have a warrant?"** With that, the other showed him a paper that seems to be the warrant. Luckily he was smart enough to think of that. Ryumin was shocked but soon lets him anyways, he hopes that he wouldn't find a certain man hiding inside his room.

While this was happening, Johnny, Mark, and Donghyuck took the opportunity to get inside the back door. Fortunately, it wasn't locked so they got in pretty easily. They split up to make things faster, Johnny went to the bedroom while the couple to somewhere else as a just in case.

As the taller arrives in front of the bedroom door, he shakily grabs the doorknob and opens it. He couldn't believe what he had seen when he swings it open, it was a heartbreaking sight. Johnny rushed over to the bed and looks at his love's weak state. Jaehyun lays there...

_Lifeless_

**"Jaehyun?"** He called out.

No response.

 **"Peach, wake up"** Johnny shakes his body slightly. But he wasn't responding nor was he moving. The taller felt something wet rolling down his cheeks, he was speechless. He knows he's alive but kept thinking that he isn't. Small bruises painted Jaehyun's perfect white skin, it hurts to see.

Mark and Donghyuck entered the room and was completely awestruck at the sight. Donghyuck feels his blood boiling at a high temperature while Mark nearly dropped his knees on the floor.

 **"Darling, go get a knife from the kitchen...Two of em"** Donghyuck says through gritted teeth,

 **"On it"** He answers with no hesitation before heading back out. But as he was about to leave...

 **"Johnny?"** A small, faint voice calls for the taller. Johnny widened his eyes in shock while the couple instantly sprinted towards him.

 **"You're alive!"** Both Mark and Donghyuck whispered loudly.

 **"Of course I'm alive, what? you want me dead?"** Jaehyun says as he tried to sat back up.

**"No!"**

Jaehyun giggled at the two's cute responses who are already on the verge of tears. Suddenly, Johnny wraps his large arms around the smaller's body in a bone-crushing hug. He hears a small sniffling coming from the taller and is quite surprised.

 **"Are you crying?"** He gently asked, getting an immediate response from Johnny.

**"N-no"**

**"Aw don't be shy, it's okay to cry once in a while"** Jaehyun says as he pets his hair.

 **"Okay uh sorry to break it up but we need to hurry"** Donghyuck interrupted, causing Johnny to pull away.

 **"Can you stand up?"** The taller asked.

Jaehyun tried to get up from the bed and stood on his feet, but to his luck, his legs were weak and wobbly. Johnny nods in understanding and carried him bridal style. Then all of them immediately got out of the house at full speed.

Taeyong, who has been waiting oh so patiently the whole time inside the car, saw them and went absolutely delightful. He kicked the car door open for Jaehyun to get in and as Johnny puts him in the back, Taeyong embraced him.

 **"Taeyong-ah?"** Jaehyun calls out while showing his dimples, he really missed the older. At that moment, Taeyong will protect him forever. He pulls him into a hug and started to shower him with soft kisses. Don't worry, it's more like a mom-friendly kiss.

**"Taeyong that's my-"**

**"Shut the fuck up Johnson"**

**"ᵒᵏᵃʸ ᵒᵘᶜʰ"**

Then the passenger door opens up and the tall figure went inside **"Okay let's go before he finds out that he's gone"**

 **"Wait!** " Taeyong stopped Johnny from hitting the breaks and unexpectedly hops out of the car **"There's one last thing to do"**

But before they could react, Taeyong had already shut the car door and went inside the house.

 **"Where the fuck is he going?"** Johnny asked.

" **He's going to shoot him"**

**"What?!"**

**"Don't worry, I took out the bullets"**

**"Okay but should we stop him tho?"**

**"Nah"** They said in unison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Loud gunshot noises and screaming***

**"Shit-"**

**"TAEYONG!!"**


	37. 36

_**Third-person P.O.V** _

Johnny could only feel happiness as he watches the love of his life sleeping peacefully on his bed. He was so grateful that he was in perfect state, sure he had a few bruises but at least it wasn't serious.

As he watches, the body bundled by blankets suddenly moved. This almost caused the taller to have a cardiac arrest. Adorable groans left Jaehyun's mouth as he wakes up, this is one of the best sleep he ever had.

The smaller eventually sat up on the bed while yawning and scratching his belly. His eyes spotted a tall figure in front of him, he had to squint his eyes to get a good look. Jaehyun finally gets to see whoever that is and smiled widely when he realized that it was Johnny.

 **"Had a nice sleep?"** Johnny speaks up, soon responded with a cute nod.

Jaehyun made grabby hands at the taller, indicating that he wants to hug him. Johnny chuckles at his cute antics before walking up to him. The smaller pulled him to the bed until he lays dead on it, he then wraps his arms around the taller's shoulders and buried his head on his neck. Smelling his alleviating scent.

 **"I'm sorry Jae"** Johnny apologized, leading Jaehyun to look up at him with puppy eyes.

**"For what?"**

**"For not coming on time"**

**"Pfft coming-"**

**"I'm trying to be serious here"**

**"Hehe sowwy~ you can continue"**

**"I couldn't prevent that from happening to you, it's my fault"** He sighs as he feels guilt creeping all over him. If he was more careful and look after his love, maybe it wouldn't have happened.

 **"It's not your fault Johnny, it's nobody's fault"** Jaehyun assured

**"There's nothing to say sorry about, it already happened, and hey! I came back alive"**

Johnny was a bit amazed that the smaller actually still have a bubbly persona with absolutely no changes even after what happened to him. He truly was a strong and jubilant man.

**"Kiss"**

**"What?"**

***Pouts***

Before Johnny could say anything, Jaehyun connected their lips together. Oh how he misses this very much. They pulled each other closer as they entangled their tongues, hmm getting I see. But for now, they just wanted to make it as calm and pure as possible. After a while, they break it off.

Their eyes sank on each other, all filled with innocent love. Soon attaching their lips together once more.

 **"Oh"** Jaehyun says as they pull apart **"Where's Taeyong?"**

**"Did you seriously thought of him while we're having our moment-"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Eye- He's downstairs waiting for you with the others"** Johnny sighs in response, he's starting to get suspicious of his love lately. The smaller gave a gentle peck at the taller's forehead before getting off the bed and went out. But before he could do so...

 **"Do you like him?"** Johnny asked.

 **"He has a husband and I have you"** Jaehyun replies, a bit astonished at his question.

 **"But do you?"** Jaehyun rolls his eyes and shrugs.  
  
  
  
  


**"Maybe"**

**"I-"**

Jaehyun giggled before heading out and went to the living room. On the other hand, Taeyong has been whining to his husband the whole time.

 **"Stop whining will you? Like he's here and alive"** Doyoung says as he's tired of hearing the older.

**"I know~ But-"**

**"Taeyong-ah~"** The said man hears a faint voice calling out for him. He definitely recognized that voice so he immediately got off his original place and rushed to his Jaehyun.

 **"Jaehyunie!"** Taeyong cried out as he literally threw himself into the younger's arms. Mumbling unspeakable words while gripping onto Jaehyun's shirt. He suddenly felt something wet dampening his cloth only to realize that the older was crying.

**"H-hey why are you crying?"**

**"I-i t-thought *sniff" you're dead~"**

**"Well as you can see, I'm not! So stop crying or I'm going to cry too"** Jaehyun commanded as he could already feel tears on the brink of falling.

 **"Jesus now you two are crying"** Mark says.

 **"Ahem, you do know you're crying too right?"** Donghyuck says while looking at his boyfriend who's literally pouring in tears without even realizing it. Soon, the couple ran to the two and hugs them. Doyoung and Johnny couldn't help but join in.

 **"Fuck it"** Doyoung whispers as he wraps around them.

They all huddle together in a heartwarming group hug, the feeling of love and comfort surrounded them like a sweet mist of fog. All shared a few laughs and tears due to content and thrill, when will there be a day they could undergo such a moment once more? This day, this juncture was the time they finally ascertained that they were...

_A family._


	38. 37

_**Third-person P.O.V  
  
** _ _**Three years later~** _

**"Johnny~"**

No response.

 **"Johnny~"** The small figure called out once more, but to no avail.

 **"Are you sleeping?"** Jaehyun asked as he gently taps onto his husband's bare shoulders.

 **"Yes"** Johnny replies while peacefully laying on the bed. ****

**"Oh okay then..."**   
  
  
  
  


**"Wait... hEy!"** Jaehyun pouts angrily when he realized that he was hoodwinked.

This causes the taller to crack up and laughed his ass off while his wife sits there oh so adorably angry. Johnny couldn't help but squish his soft cheeks and sandwiched his head with his big ass hands.

 **"Yaaa~** " Jaehyun whines as he tries to get him off. Johnny chuckles before pulling his hand away.

Suddenly, the smaller jumped on top of him and sits on his abdomen. He looks down at him doe-eyed, might look innocent but deep down he was already so hungry and full of desire. Johnny knows exactly what he wants and it's pretty obvious he's turned on, an almost 40-year-old literally has a sex drive of a 16-year-old virgin. He's 39 this year by the way.

Before they know it, Jaehyun was already a moaning mess as he moves his hips on Johnny's big dick. What got them both a bit astonished is that the taller still has a lot of energy and his dick still feels good, well that's Jaehyun said.

 **"Ahh haa~ hngh!...ha hangh..."** The smaller mewled oh so loudly with his body completely trembling and sweating like crazy.

Johnny was stunned to see the man on top of him, never knowing that his innocent face could look so lewd. His eyes rolled all the way to the back, mouth wide open while drooling in spit. Weirdly, it reminds him of one of those hentai girls.

**"Ha ah...Aaangh~"**

Jaehyun was already dripping in slick as he moves even faster while playing with his nipples. Guess you could say that he's a pretty horny guy. Johnny on the other hand, was holding back the urge to just grab onto his waist and slams him up and down. But could not because the smaller forbidden him to do so unless he allows him to.

**"Huaa"**

**"Ha aAaaHh~"**

**"Nyahh~"**

Then unexpectedly, Johnny could not take it anymore and flips their positions with him on top of the smaller. Jaehyun was startled at the sudden action but didn't really think about it as the taller harshly thrusts into him. Constant sounds of high-pitched moans, low grunts, skin slap, and squelching filled their heated bedroom.

Johnny grabs both his wife's hands and pins them on top of his head before attacking his chest, sucking and biting onto the red hard bud. This causes Jaehyun to yell and whine even louder than before as he's begging the taller to let go. But sadly, he isn't going to listen.

**"Ah haa~ J-johnny!...Hangghh~ hha ahh..."**

The feeling of pleasure was just too overwhelming for Jaehyun, the stimulation was real and the next thing he knew is that he's already in the brink of releasing.

_'Ahh~ it's coming out'_

He thought internally as his husband pushed his hips back and forth, literally ripping his pussy apart.

**"kYAAAAAH!"**

Soon enough, a load of hot white sticky substance bursts out of Jaehyun's pussy. This leads him to abruptly clenched around Johnny, causing the taller to release inside of him. He gently pulls out before collapsing beside his beloved wife who is constantly panting and twitching. They're both a sweaty and panting mess with cum all over them.

The slick and cum inside of Jaehyun were pouring down to the bed, creating a disgusting mess but they give no shits at the moment. After catching in a few breaths, the smaller snuggled beside his Johnny and rest his head on top of his chest. Hearing his rapid yet idle heartbeats.

The taller felt the corner of his lips curling up, soon moving his body to the side and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun.

 **"Ew you're so sweaty and gross~"** Jaehyun giggled.

**"Excuse me? Guess who's talking?'**

**"Hehe"**

Then, the two stays quiet. The sound of heartbeats fills the soothing silence. Peacefully embracing the presence of each other, the air that used to be replenished with lust is now exchanged with love. Guess you could say that...

_Love is in the air._

**"I love you"** Johnny breaks off the silence. Jaehyun smiled sweetly while planting a soft peck on his husband's lips.

 **"I love you too"**   
  
  
  
  
  


_**-2 weeks later-** _

**"Johnny!"**

**"Yes peach?"**

**"I'm pregnant!~"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"...shit"**

**_~The end~_ **


	39. Epilogue • ✨special✨

_**Seoul, South Korea** _

_**2 September, 20xx** _

_Dear whoever is reading this, did you enjoy my one hell of a story? Well it sounds shitty but it's quite interesting. You're probably wondering, who the fuck are you? Ah you'll know eventually stfu._

_I wrote this because I was bored, plus I wanted to say probably the last goodbye before_ _**you** _ _leave. But anyway, I hope you like it cuz I fucking love it. Probably because I'm the one who's in it lmao but yeah._

_I never knew one person could change so much of my life. I went through many ups and downs with him and all because of him I stand strong, I love him a lot for that. Now I couldn't believe that I'm already married to him, and now I have a beautiful daughter :) Oh how I thought my life is so perfect._

_Oh yeah I need to tell you about the others too :D_

_Doyoung and Taeyongie got closer and don't worry, Doie gave him a lot of attention ;) After their firstborn, they or more like Taeyong were actually thinking of having another. But Doyoung has enough of that shit and he said and I quote "I don't want to deal with his fucking hormones again" lmAOO_

_For the most iconic the couple, ahem other than mine ofc, Markhyuck A.K.A Mark and Donghyuck. Their relationship is doing the same as usual, still a lot of annoying ass bickering and fights._ _They're still insulting Johnny smh...tho sometimes I join in on it too_. _For some reason, these two haven't gotten married yet. But Donghyuck is actually thinking of proposing next week. Psst don't tell Mark >:0_

_And for this someone you guys have been DYING to find out what happens, fucking Ryumin. Well he went to prison the day after they got me back. After a few years, I was told that he died due to natural causes. Karma's a bitch huh. But honestly...I feel kinda bad. Okay okay I know what you're thinking "But he fucking raped you!? How come you feel bad for that stupid ass looking ass rat dicksucker schmuck piece of shit-". Yes what he did to me was very wrong but he didn't deserve it. Last time, he apologized for a lot of times even tho I already forgave him the first time. Others were shocked at it but I just told them that I wanted me and him to die in peace without any guilt. If I didn't forgive him, I would feel guilty cuz you know you have to forgive someone eventually. You cant hold in your hate for someone until you die. Okay enough life lessons-_

_Also, I want Johnny...but I can't cuz my baby is always there :( Lol there's this one time where I was riding on him but then she crawled to us- Johnny got mad at me for teasing him and now our sweet baby angel is tainted. Bitch she's still a few months old , the fuck-_

_Enough rants! I'm tired and I need to finger myself real quick. One last thing, I hope you guys are doing all right, of course you are._ _Well I ran out of ideas of what to say lol so..._

_Take good care of yourself and your family, okay?_

_See you later <3_

_**~Love, Jung Jaehyun :)** _   
  



End file.
